Kimi Dake
by Kazahana Miyuki
Summary: Kiba suka Hinata. Hinata suka Naruto. Naruto suka Sakura. Sakura suka Sasuke. Sasuke suka siapa? More summary and pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1: Now

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and friends belong only to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pairings: **Almost all possible pairings in Naruto fandom (SasuHina, KibaHina, NejiHina, NaruHina, SasuSaku, NaruSaku, SuiKa, NejiTen, ShikaIno, ShikaTema, SaiIno, ItaHana, ItaKonan, PeinKonan)

**Rate:** T

**Genre: **Drama & Romance

**Warnings:** Alternate universe, OOC possibilities, typo/misstypo, maruk(?) pairing, jalan cerita yang rada ribet dan berbelit-belit, (mungkin) bernuansa sinetron. Ada beberapa pairing yang nggak muncul dari awal, tapi nanti setelah cerita berjalan.

**Summary: **Kiba hanyalah pemuda biasa yang tidak banyak memiliki keistimewaan, namun ia menyukai teman masa kecilnya, seorang putri bangsawan bernama Hinata. Hinata sendiri tertarik pada sifat ramah dan ceria seorang pemuda berisik bernama Naruto. Padahal, Naruto bertingkah seperti itu untuk menarik perhatian Sakura, teman sekelasnya yang pintar. Sedangkan Sakura sudah punya pujaan hati sendiri, sang _school prince_ Sasuke. Dan rantai itu tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Karena Sasuke juga ternyata menaruh perasaan kepada seseorang di Konoha Gakuen. Siapakah gadis beruntung itu?

Don't like, don't read ya ^_^ Enjoy!

.

.

.

**Kimi Dake : Now**

**by. Kazahana Miyuki**

"_Ada seutas benang merah yang terikat di jari kelingking sepasang manusia. Benang merah yang mempersatukan pasangan itu, tidak membiarkan mereka terpisah walaupun ia terbelit dan kusut. Benang merah yang pada akhirnya akan membuat mereka bertemu dan menjalin hidup bersama-sama."_

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ketukan di pintu membuat kedua kelopak mata Uzumaki Naruto bergerak ke atas. Terbuka. Mimpi terakhirnya pun pudar seiring cahaya menerobos masuk korneanya. Gambaran langit-langit kamar menggantikan adegan di dalam mimpi. Sebuah mimpi yang hampir selalu hadir dalam tidurnya setiap malam. Mimpi yang sama tentang seseorang pemilik juntaian rambut merah cerah yang panjang, berbaring di sampingnya dan menceritakan kisah tentang benang merah dengan suaranya yang ceria.

Naruto tidak benar-benar ingat siapa yang ada di dalam sana, karena wajahnya tak pernah tampak dengan jelas. Namun, Naruto yakin bahwa mimpi itu bukan sekedar mimpi. Pemuda itu yakin bahwa, entah kapan, ia pernah mendengarnya langsung di dunia nyata. Kalimat tentang benang merah yang selalu menyambutnya saat bangun di pagi hari atau mengantarnya sebelum tidur. Kalimat yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ketukan itu terdengar lagi, kali ini ia benar-benar menajamkan kesadarannya. Naruto melirik ke arah pintu. Ia sudah tahu siapa yang ada di baliknya. Hampir setiap pagi, orang itu memang selalu berbaik hati untuk membangunkannya.

"Iya, sebentar, dattebayo." sahut Naruto dengan suara berat khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

Naruto berguling turun dari tempat tidurnya menuju pintu. Dibukanya pintu tersebut, dan tampaklah seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut putih dan berantakan—tanda bahwa sepertinya ia juga baru bangun tidur.

"Paman genit, aku kan sudah tidak sekolah 'ttebayo. Aku ingin bangun siang. Kenapa masih dibangunkan pagi-pagi juga?"

Pria berambut putih itu tersenyum. "Ohayou, Naruto. Cepat sikat gigi dan ke ruang makan. Nanti ramennya keburu dingin."

"Ramen?" tanya Naruto bingung. Namun tak lama sampai kemudian ia menyadari maksudnya, "Kau membelikan ramen untukku pagi-pagi begini?"

"Tidak juga. Sebenarnya… aku membuatnya."

Naruto menyipitkan matanya. "Kau tahu, makanan buatanmu kan mencurigakan 'ttebayo."

"Jangan begitu, Naruto." Pria berambut putih itu berkacak pinggang. "Yah, memang tidak seenak buatan Ichiraku, tapi aku berusaha keras agar bumbunya pas. Kalau kau sakit perut, kau kan tinggal ke kamar mandi."

"Seenaknya saja. Perutku kan bukan mainan." omel Naruto.

"Sudahlah, kutunggu kau di ruang makan. Jangan lama-lama mandinya!"

"Iya, iya, oke, Paman genit." Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya.

Pria bernama Jiraiya itu hanya menggelengkan kepala saat mendengar ledekan Naruto. Ia pernah mengajarkan pemuda itu bahwa memanggil orang yang lebih tua dengan sebuah julukan itu sangat tidak sopan. Tapi, tampaknya Naruto sama sekali tidak punya niat untuk mengindahkannya. Naruto selalu saja menyebut Jiraiya dengan "Paman Genit" atau "Petapa Genit" karena ia memang punya kebiasaan mengurung diri di kamar untuk menyelesaikan karya-karya tulisnya yang berbau dewasa.

Jiraiya duduk di meja makan yang telah tertata dua buah mangkuk besar berisi ramen. Tak hanya dua mangkuk itu, ada sebuah map berwarna hijau yang tergeletak di atas meja. Jiraiya mengambil map itu kemudian melihat-lihat beberapa lembar kertas yang tersisip di dalamnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto datang. Ada handuk kecil yang tersampir di atas rambut pirangnya yang masih setengah basah. Tanpa menunggu, pemuda itu segera duduk di hadapan semangkuk ramen dan langsung menyantapnya.

"Wow! Paman genit! Waktu kau bilang ini buatanmu, kau tidak sedang mengigau, kan?" seru Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Ini enak sekali, dattebayo!" puji Naruto kemudian menyantap sesumpit ramen lagi.

"Sungguh?" tanya Jiraiya lagi. "Padahal aku cuma iseng saja membuatnya."

"Kau harus mencobanya." ujar Naruto di sela-sela makan. "Tapi memang tetap lebih enak buatan Ichiraku."

Jiraiya tersenyum. "Karena kau sudah memujiku, kalau begitu char-siu punyaku buatmu saja."

Jiraiya meletakkan map yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Ia kemudian mengambil sumpit dan memindahkan semua potongan char-siu yang ada di mangkuknya ke dalam mangkuk Naruto.

"Sankyuu, dattebayo." Naruto nyengir.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan dua mangkuk besar ramen pun kini kosong tak bersisa. Naruto bersandar di kursi sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang mengembang, sedikit merosot duduknya karena beban baru yang menambah bobot tubuhnya. Di seberang meja, Jiraiya tampak kembali menekuni map hijau tadi. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Naruto melihat apa yang sedang dilakukannya itu, kemudian berkomentar, "Oi, Paman genit, kau harus mulai mengurangi hobimu menulis novel-novel macam itu 'ttebayo."

Jiraiya mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Itu," Naruto menunjuk map hijau di tangan Jiraiya. "_Draft_ untuk novel mesummu yang baru kan?"

Jiraiya melongo, kemudian suara tawanya yang membahana pun terdengar.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau novelku isinya begitu? Kau pernah baca ya?" tanya Jiraiya.

Naruto membuang muka, lalu menjawab sepelan mungkin, "Hanya sedikit. Soalnya aku penasaran."

Tawa Jiraiya mulai mereda saat ia berkata, "_Draft_-ku tidak mungkin kusimpan di map sebagus ini."

Naruto memutar kepalanya menghadap Jiraiya kembali. "Kalau begitu, itu apa?"

"Ini untukmu." ujar Jiraiya, lalu menyodorkan map hijau itu pada Naruto.

"Untukku?" Naruto menegakkan duduknya seraya menerima map tersebut.

Kedua mata biru safirnya langsung membulat saat melihat sebuah nama yang terpampang di bagian depan map itu.

KONOHA GAKUEN.

"K-Konoha… Gakuen?" tanya Naruto.

Tidak ada satupun warga Konoha yang tidak pernah mendengar nama Konoha Gakuen. Sekolah terbaik di Konoha yang namanya sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga. Para pengajarnya memiliki pengalaman dan kemampuan terbaik, serta diseleksi dengan penilaian berstandar tinggi. Sistem pendidikannya rapi, teratur, dan terorganisir dengan baik. Bangunannya sudah jelas termasuk dalam kategori terlalu-mewah-untuk-ukuran-sebuah-sekolah. Ruangan kelas yang sama beningnya dengan aula dansa, kafeterianya terlihat seperti restoran bintang lima, bahkan toiletnya pun masih cukup higienis untuk dipakai tidur siang. Satu-satunya kelemahan sekolah itu adalah kenyataan bahwa hanya orang-orang yang berdompet tebal yang dapat mengemban ilmu disana. Dan Naruto tahu betul, dia bukanlah satu di antara orang-orang itu. Jadi mengapa Jiraiya memiliki map berlogo Konoha Gakuen ini?

"Kemarin kau bilang padaku ingin sekolah disana kan?" Jiraiya balik bertanya.

Naruto menatap Jiraiya dengan kedua matanya yang masih membulat. "Memang benar kemarin aku bilang begitu. Tapi aku tidak benar-benar serius, dattebayo!"

"Kau tidak… serius?" ulang Jiraiya.

"Aaa—bukan… bukan begitu. Aku hanya… tidak mau merepotkanmu." Naruto menjelaskan. "Sekolah itu kan mahal sekali."

Jiraiya tertawa lagi. "Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan hal itu, Naruto. Kantungku masih cukup luas untuk dapat menampung biaya sekolah untukmu. Dan kau perlu tahu satu hal."

"Apa itu?"

"Senju Tsunade, kepala sekolah Konoha Gakuen, adalah sahabat lamaku." lanjut Jiraiya.

"EEEHH? Tsunade-baachan yang itu?"

"Tsunade-baachan?" potong Jiraiya.

Namun tampaknya Naruto tidak mendengar. "Ne! Ne! Petapa genit! Kau benar-benar pernah kenal dengan Tsunade-baachan?"

"Tentu saja. Justru dia yang menawarkan map ini untukmu saat kemarin aku mampir ke Konoha Gakuen." jawab Jiraiya.

"Jadi kemarin kau pulang sore itu karena mampir kesana dulu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya. Hei, aku bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan –baachan?" Jiraiya balik bertanya.

Naruto nyengir. "Kalau itu sih… itu lelucon dari sekolah. Kami memanggilnya begitu sejak kami tahu kalau dia tetap cantik walaupun dia sudah seumuran denganmu."

"Yah, tidak ada salahnya juga sih." Jiraiya manggut-manggut. "Daripada membahas itu, Naruto, jadi kau ingin sekolah disitu atau tidak?"

"Ingin, sih, tapi—"

"Aku tidak perlu 'tapi'". potong Jiraiya. "Besok aku akan mampir kesana lagi dan mendaftarkanmu. Tidak usah pikirkan masalah biaya. Kau pasti bisa belajar sampai lulus. Percaya padaku."

"Petapa genit…" Naruto memandang penuh kagum pada pria di hadapannya itu. Pria yang telah banyak berjasa dalam menghidupinya sejak kecil, yang kini telah tersenyum tulus padanya.

Naruto tidak tahu harus membalasnya dengan apa. Namun, untuk sekarang, Naruto sadar kalau ia harus membalas senyuman itu, dan berkata, "Aku akan belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh, dattebayo!"

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura berdiri menghadap cermin yang terpasang di dalam kamarnya yang rapi. Gadis remaja berambut merah muda itu sedang sibuk menata rambutnya agar dapat sesuai dengan seragam yang ia kenakan dan memberikan kesan yang cantik. Ia baru memotong rambutnya minggu lalu, dan ia merasa tidak puas dengan rambut barunya. Sakura merasa potongannya terlalu pendek dan tidak berhasil menyembunyikan bentuk jidatnya yang terbilang lebar.

"Mungkin lain kali," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. "aku harus coba pakai poni."

Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk memakai sebuah bando kain yang diikat untuk rambutnya. Saat ia sedang memastikan bahwa semua atributnya sudah lengkap, sebuah suara memanggilnya dari luar kamar.

"Sakura! Ayo, cepat berangkat. Jangan sampai kau terlambat!" panggil suara itu.

Sakura kenal betul siapa pemiliknya. "Iya, kaasan!"

Sakura berjalan keluar kamarnya, menuju ruang tengah yang tidak terlalu luas dan telah disulap sehingga mampu merangkap ruang keluarga beserta ruang makan. Memang, di apartemen murah yang memiliki panjang dan lebar terbatas seperti milik keluarganya itu, mereka harus pintar-pintar mengatur setiap ruangan yang ada agar dapat digunakan dengan nyaman.

Di ruang tengah tersebut, Sakura melihat ibunya sedang membungkus sebuah kotak bento dengan furoshiki berwarna hijau pastel kesayangan Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura!" sambut ibunya melihat kemunculan putri tunggalnya itu dari dalam kamar. "Karena ini hari pertamamu di sekolah, jadi kaasan membungkuskan bento spesial untukmu. Nanti siang, jangan lupa dimakan, ya!"

Sakura menerima bento yang disodorkan oleh ibunya dengan senang. Bahkan dalam keadaan masih terbungkus pun, Sakura bisa mencium sedapnya aroma makanan di dalam kotak itu. Sejak kecil, Sakura hampir tidak pernah makan atau jajan di luar rumah. Ia selalu berlari pulang setiap usai sekolah untuk dapat segera menikmati masakan buatan ibunya. Setiap kali ditanya apa makanan kesukaannya, jawaban Sakura pasti: semua masakan yang pernah dimasak ibunya.

"Pasti kumakan." ujar Sakura. "Ittekimasu."

"Itterashai, Sakura."

Sakura melangkah keluar apartemennya dengan langkah yang ringan. Udara pagi yang segar memenuhi rongga hidungnya. Sakura tersenyum melihat cahaya matahari yang menerobos dedaunan sebuah pohon di pinggir jalan, bertingkah seperti lampu sorot yang menerangi langkah Sakura menuju Konoha Gakuen.

Akhirnya, setelah perjuangan keras selama tiga tahun penuh di sekolah menengah pertama, Sakura berhasil lulus dan menembus seleksi masuk sekolah prestisius itu dengan menempati salah satu posisi sepuluh teratas. Karena hal itulah Sakura berhak mengantongi beasiswa yang ditawarkan langsung dari sekolah tersebut. Sakura sudah menjadikan sekolah ini sebagai target belajarnya dari dulu. Sakura sudah banyak mendengar dari senior-seniornya kalau Konoha Gakuen sudah dinyatakan berhasil melahirkan banyak orang-orang sukses. Dan Sakura sangat ingin menjadi satu di antara orang-orang itu.

Target tahap awal sudah tercapai. Dan Sakura kini bersiap untuk target selanjutnya. Ia akan kembali menekuni teknik belajarnya selama di Konoha Gakuen itu, tidak macam-macam dan tidak menyebabkan masalah yang berarti disana, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk dapat kembali mengejar beasiswa yang akan ia gunakan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan ke Konoha Medical School, dan kembali belajar serius agar bisa menggenggam gelar 'dr.' di depan namanya.

Ya, Sakura sangat ingin menjadi seorang dokter. Ada dua alasan utama kenapa Sakura tidak bisa menyerah dalam menggapai cita-citanya itu.

Pertama, alasan tipikal semua orang yang memang bercita-cita menjadi seorang dokter: karena Sakura ingin menyembuhkan semua orang yang sakit. Sakura tidak mau berlama-lama melihat wajah seseorang yang kesakitan dan ingin segera menggantinya dengan wajah yang ceria karena kesembuhan. Sakura ingin mencari obat untuk penyakit yang belum dapat disembuhkan. Sakura hanya ingin menyembuhkan dunia ini. Alasan sederhana, namun butuh banyak perjuangan untuk merealisasikannya. Dan untungnya, seorang Haruno Sakura mempunyai kemauan berjuang yang tinggi.

Lalu alasan kedua—yang juga merupakan alasan paling utamanya. Terlahir di keluarga yang sederhana serta tumbuh dalam lingkup sosial dan ekonomi yang berada di kalangan menengah ke bawah, membuat Sakura begitu dekat dengan kedua orangtuanya, karena sejak kecil, Sakura sudah sangat menyadari usaha yang penuh liku serta kesulitan orangtuanya dalam mencari nafkah.

Ayahnya sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu, dan hanya meninggalkan tempat tinggal berupa apartemen murah itu. Jadi kini hanya ibunya yang banting tulang untuk menyambung kehidupan mereka. Ibu Sakura adalah seorang wanita yang sangat ahli dalam urusan memasak. Setiap menemukan resep baru, ia akan segera mencoba membuatnya. Dan ajaibnya, eksperimen-eksperimen itu hampir selalu berhasil dalam percobaan pertama. Menyadari akan bakatnya, ibu Sakura kemudian bekerja sebagai juru masak di sebuah kedai makan sederhana yang dimiliki oleh salah satu teman lamanya.

Semakin bertambah usia Sakura, semakin sadarlah ia akan perannya. Bahwa sudah waktunya ia membantu orangtuanya. Namun, ia tidak mau mengambil jalan yang sama seperti ibu atau ayahnya. Maka, ia pun memutuskan untuk belajar, belajar, belajar, dan belajar agar dapat memiliki bekal dan pengalaman hingga ia bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih layak. Dengan cara seperti itu, ia yakin keadaan keluarganya akan lebih baik dan ibunya tidak perlu khawatir soal keuangan lagi. Sakura bahkan sudah membayangkan wajah ibunya yang bahagia setelah memiliki restoran sendiri.

Namun, sebelum mimpinya menjadi terlalu muluk, Sakura sadar bahwa ia harus lebih dulu bekerja keras. Sakura harus benar-benar fokus dan tidak boleh keluar dari jalan yang telah ia rancang.

"Ganbatte, Sakura!" gumamnya pada diri sendiri saat ia melangkahkan kaki ke gerbang Konoha Gakuen.

Melewati gerbang sekolah yang terlihat raksasa itu, Sakura masih harus berjalan menyusuri jalan besar beraspal yang tengah dilalui berbagai macam mobil beraura mahal. Sakura berjalan sendirian di pinggir jalan sambil memperhatikan sekilas satu mobil sedan hitam yang tengah melaju, yang tampak paling mahal di antara yang lain. Sakura menoleh ke belakang, berharap ada seseorang yang juga berjalan kaki sepertinya. Namun, begitu mengingat level sekolah itu, Sakura kembali menghadap ke depan dan berjalan lebih cepat.

Tidak memerlukan waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk mencari kelasnya. Ruangan dengan tanda '1-3' di atas pintunya ternyata tidak terlalu sulit dicari. Ruangan itu ada di gedung kedua dari gerbang, tepatnya di lantai 2, sangat dekat dengan tangga pertama dari pintu masuk.

Kemarin, ia dan ibunya telah menghadiri penerimaan murid baru di aula. Hari itu, duduk di antara orang-orang asing berseragam serupa dengannya itu, Sakura mendadak merasa seperti seekor semut di tengah rimba raya yang liar. Sangat ciut. Sakura mendadak kehilangan rasa percaya diri.

Bagaimana tidak?

Mereka benar-benar menguarkan aura yang berbeda 180 derajat dengan Sakura. Sepatu mereka begitu mengkilat dan bersih, seragam mereka tampak jelas merupakan hasil kerja _laundry _ternama, beberapa dari mereka memiliki jam tangan—yang Sakura duga diproduksi khusus atau mungkin hanya ada tiga buah di dunia—yang melingkari pergelangan tangan, yang perempuan rata-rata memiliki setidaknya dua aksesoris di tubuh mereka yang—tentu saja—bukan imitasi.

Sakura melihat dirinya sendiri. Sepatunya adalah sepatu yang dibelikan ayahnya empat tahun lalu. Ia masih memakainya karena kebetulan memang masih muat. Seragam Sakura tidak pernah mengenal jasa _laundry_. Hanya kedua tangan, deterjen murah, dan sebuah ember yang ia pakai untuk mencucinya. Sakura tidak pernah punya jam tangan, aksesoris, apalagi mobil.

Di hari pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di Konoha Gakuen saja, Haruno Sakura sudah merasa seperti alien.

Namun, kemudian sebuah kalimat dari mendiang ayahnya membuat kepercayaan dirinya tumbuh kembali,

"_Jangan takut menjadi sederhana. Karena, dengan menjadi sederhana, kita menjadi diri sendiri. Dan dengan menjadi diri sendiri, kita menjadi yang paling kaya."_

Kini, berdiri di depan kelas yang akan ia tempati selama beberapa tahun ke depan, kalimat-kalimat itu tak pernah lepas dari otaknya.

"Oke, jangan takut, Sakura." Gadis itu bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sambil menghela nafas dalam-dalam. "Jadilah diri sendiri."

Setelah itu, Sakura berjalan perlahan memasuki kelas. Masih merasa canggung, Sakura bisa sedikit bersyukur karena tidak ada yang memperhatikannya. Mereka semua telah membentuk kelompok-kelompok kecil dan membicarakan topik berbeda-beda yang mereka anggap menarik. Sakura celingukan, berharap bisa segera menemukan sebuah bangku yang belum ditempati.

Beruntungnya ia, karena menemukan bangku yang dicari berada di deretan paling depan, tepat di hadapan papan tulis.

Bagi murid lain, bangku itu merupakan bangku yang wajib dihindari. Karena disanalah tempat dimana murid bisa terlihat paling jelas oleh guru dan sulit mencuri kesempatan untuk mengobrol dengan teman lain.

Namun, bagi Sakura, bangku itu adalah surga. Ia bisa fokus disana. Bisa menyimak pelajaran dengan serius dan tanpa ada mengganggu. Bisa mencatat dengan bebas tanpa ada kepala-kepala yang menghalangi. Dan mungkin bisa menjadi yang tercepat menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari guru.

Sakura menghempaskan tubuh langsingnya disana. Beberapa menit setelahnya, suara bel yang nyaring pun terdengar. Sudah waktunya memulai pelajaran. Lebih tepatnya, bagi Sakura, sudah waktunya memulai hari baru di Konoha Gakuen.

.

.

.

Lima belas menit sebelumnya…

"Hinata-himesama, apakah Anda sudah memakai kalung yang tadi saya pilihkan untuk Anda?"

"Sudah, Neji-san. Sudah dari tadi. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan."

Sebuah mobil hitam mengkilap yang memancarkan aura mewah nan mahal berhenti tepat di depan lobi sebuah bangunan besar berwarna merah bata dengan nuansa Eropa. Di atas dua pilar utama lobi itu, terpampang tulisan besar berwarna emas yang berbunyi "Konoha Gakuen".

Dari balik jendela-jendela bangunan tersebut, beberapa gadis berseragam yang kebetulan sedang lewat langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka berhenti untuk melihat ke luar jendela. Atau lebih tepatnya ke arah mobil itu. Dari lambang kecil berupa Yin Yang di bagian depan mobil, mereka sudah tahu siapa yang ada di dalamnya. Tidak salah lagi.

Seorang pemuda berwajah bersih dengan rambut cokelat panjang yang diikat tampak keluar dari dalam mobil. Ia mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan yang dikenakan para gadis di jendela. Walaupun begitu, terlihat dari wajahnya kalau pemuda itu merasa kurang nyaman dengan pakaian yang bukan pakaiannya sehari-hari.

Gadis-gadis di jendela mulai memekik berisik.

"Kyaaa! Itu Neji-sama!"

"_Butler_ yang serba bisa dan rupawan!"

"Dia sekolah disini juga?"

"Sudah pasti untuk dapat terus mengawal Hinata-sama!"

"Dia tampan sekali!"

"Hinata-sama pasti sangat cantik!"

Pemuda yang tengah diributkan itu berjalan ke arah pintu belakang mobil. Ia membukakan pintu tersebut, dan seseorang melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam bagian penumpang mobil.

Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dan kulit yang bersih. Wajahnya halus. Pipinya sedikit tembam. Rambutnya yang berwarna indigo dibiarkan tergerai lurus di belakang punggung, jatuh dengan indah sampai mencapai pinggangnya. Hanya jepitan berwarna ungu lembut yang tersemat di sisi kiri rambutnya. Penampilan yang sederhana, namun tetap sangat mempesona.

Sesuatu yang sangat Hyuuga Hinata.

"Itu Hyuuga Hinata-sama!" Suara-suara di balik jendela kembali terdengar.

"Itu orangnya?"

"Dia lebih cantik dari yang di foto."

"Tidakkah kau pikir roknya terlalu panjang? Kupikir dia berpenampilan lebih modis."

"Kurasa tidak perlu. Dia sudah secantik itu."

"Sepertinya dia bahkan tidak berdandan."

"Kudengar, dia orang yang sangat sederhana."

"Tapi dia memang cantik."

"Ada gosip, katanya dia gagap ya?"

Tapi kedua orang yang tengah dibicarakan itu tidak bisa mendengar riuh rendah tersebut, karena memang jarak jendela dengan tempat mereka berdiri terbilang cukup jauh. Hinata kemudian mengambil tasnya yang masih teronggok di atas jok. Dan dengan sigap, pemuda berambut cokelat di sampingnya tadi langsung menyambar tas tersebut—tanpa suara, menawarkan diri untuk membawakan barangnya.

"Ano… Neji-san, t-tasku itu ringan." ujar Hinata. "Biar kubawa sendiri."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Neji itu tersenyum. "Saya selalu membawakan barang-barang Anda, Hinata-sama. Saya hanya melakukan tugas saya seperti biasa."

"Tapi—" Hinata hendak memprotes, namun mengurungkannya kembali.

Tidak ada gunanya melayangkan protes pada _butler_ yang juga merangkap sepupunya itu. Walaupun berjuta kali menolak, Neji selalu punya alasan untuk membuat Hinata mengalah dan membiarkan pemuda itu melayaninya.

Neji kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya agar dapat melihat jam tangan yang tersembunyi di balik jas yang ia kenakan.

"Bel masuk akan segera berbunyi, Hinata-sama." lapornya.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Hm!" Gadis itu kemudian berbalik untuk berbicara pada supirnya. "Jangan lupa jemput kami jam empat sore ya!"

Setelah mobil berlalu, Hyuuga Hinata berjalan perlahan menyeberangi lobi, dengan sang _butler_ pribadi berjalan tegap di belakangnya. Beberapa pasang mata diam-diam melirik ke arah mereka berdua, walaupun para pemilik mata itu berpura-pura sedang melakukan kegiatan lain. Namun, rasa penasaran tidak dapat mereka cegah.

Rasa penasaran tentang putri sulung sekaligus pewaris utama keluarga Hyuuga, sebuah klan terpandang di Konoha, ibukota dari negara terbesar di dunia—negara Hi. Nama Hyuuga dikenal sebagai keluarga bangsawan, salah satu generasi pertama yang tumbuh bersama dengan Konoha sendiri. Keluarga yang anggun, tidak pernah meninggalkan tradisi dan adat istiadat leluhurnya, serta memiliki cara hidup yang rapi, penuh tata tertib, dan teratur. Hyuuga sangat menjunjung tinggi derajat mereka. Bukan karena mereka angkuh, tapi lebih karena generasi modern Hyuuga percaya bahwa status mereka yang disegani itu merupakan jerih payah dari para leluhur, maka tidak salah jika mereka sangat membanggakan kebangsawanan mereka.

Hyuuga Hiashi, penyandang gelar pemimpin dan kepala keluarga Hyuuga saat ini, serta juga merupakan ayah kandung dari Hinata, adalah salah satu orang yang paling menjunjung tinggi faham tersebut. Tidak heran jika ia bersikap kaku dan sedikit kuno pada keluarganya, termasuk kepada kedua putrinya. Dan terutama kepada Hinata selaku pewaris utama.

Awalnya, karena dalam masa merintis menjadi seorang pemimpin, Hinata tidak diizinkan untuk keluar dari lingkungan keluarganya. Ia mengganti sekolah dasar dan menengah pertamanya dengan sekolah privat di rumahnya sendiri. Namun, saat ia mulai menginjak usia empat belas, jiwa remajanya yang pemberontak pun memohon izin kepada ayahnya agar diperbolehkan mengambil pendidikan di sekolah umum. Sebenarnya, Hiashi tidak menyetujui hal itu. Tapi, Hinata tak pernah berhenti meminta. Pada akhirnya, permohonan itu pun dikabulkan, namun Hinata harus bersekolah di sekolah yang memang diperuntukkan bagi anak-anak berderajat sepertinya.

Karena merupakan pemimpin sebuah klan yang besar, Hyuuga Hiashi tidak bisa memberikan pengawasan penuh kepada kedua anaknya.

Maka, ia menawarkan Hyuuga Neji—keponakannya sendiri—untuk mengikuti pelatihan _butler_ di luar negeri selama tiga tahun, dan kembali ke Konoha untuk menjadi _butler_ pribadi Hinata, sekaligus monitor untuk Hiashi. Melalui Neji, Hiashi berharap bisa mendapatkan laporan harian tentang kehidupan Hinata, baik di rumah maupun di sekolah.

Sebagai calon pewaris seluruh usaha yang dibangun oleh ayahnya, Hyuuga Hinata mengerti betul tanggung jawab besar yang akan diembannya kelak. Rasa sayang kepada orangtua membuat Hinata tumbuh menjadi gadis yang penurut dan tidak pernah melawan aturan. Gadis yang pendiam, sopan, lembut, dan tidak pernah berkata kasar adalah berita tentang Hinata yang sudah tersebar ke seluruh masyarakat dari mulut ke mulut. Sebagian tidak percaya, karena beranggapan bahwa gadis yang 'menggenggam dunia di telapak tangannya' pasti akan bersikap arogan. Sebagian lagi percaya, karena hanya ingin percaya. Sebagian lagi percaya, karena sudah pernah bertemu langsung.

Namun, selembut apapun Hinata, tersembunyi sebuah ketangguhan luar biasa. Ia tidak menjadikan rumor-rumor buruk yang pernah beredar tentang dirinya sebagai sebuah masalah. Sebaliknya, hal itu justru ia jadikan cermin dan acuan toleransi agar tidak menjadi orang buruk yang diprasangkakan itu.

Dan hal itu merupakan satu dari sekian banyak alasan yang membuat sang _butler_ merasa kagum dan bangga padanya. Sifat Hinata yang hampir sempurna sebagai seorang gadis itulah yang membuat Neji sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan untuk menjadi seorang pelayan, jika itu untuk Hinata. Bersiap meninggalkan kebebasan masa remajanya hanya supaya ia dapat terus menemani Hyuuga Hinata dan melindunginya dari segala jenis ancaman luar—salah satunya adalah ancaman berupa kerumunan gadis-gadis yang tengah berlari ke arah mereka itu.

"Selamat datang di Konoha Gakuen, Hinata-sama!" ujar salah satu di antara mereka.

"Senang bisa satu sekolah denganmu, Hinata-sama!" kata yang lain.

"Mau saya tunjukkan jalan sampai ke kelas?" yang lainnya lagi menawarkan.

Gadis-gadis memang lebih antusias, namun bukan berarti yang laki-laki tidak tertarik. Neji berani bersumpah, pemuda yang berdiri di dekat vas bunga itu tidak dapat melepas pandangannya dari Hinata sejak saat mereka berjalan memasuki pintu utama hingga mulai menaiki tangga. Yang di ujung koridor itu bahkan tidak sadar kalau bukunya berceceran. Dan yang sedang berjalan itu hampir menabrak tembok. Lalu, saat Neji melihat ada segerombolan murid laki-laki yang sedang berjalan turun, ia merasa itu saat yang tepat untuk bertindak.

"Tolong hentikan!" seru Neji tiba-tiba, membuat gadis-gadis yang tadinya riuh menjadi diam dan murid-murid yang baru turun itu menghentikan langkahnya. Hinata bahkan menoleh bingung padanya.

Neji mengabaikan perubahan situasi itu, lalu melanjutkan—sambil tersenyum lembut, "Tidak baik mengobrol di tangga. Bisa kita lanjutkan nanti saja mengobrolnya saat kita sampai di kelas?"

Jika dunia nyata bisa diberi sedikit animasi, mungkin gadis-gadis itu akan terpelanting ke belakang dengan darah segar yang mengucur dari lubang hidung saking terpesonanya dengan sikap Neji yang sopan nan ramah tamah. Belum lagi senyumannya itu.

Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas lega melihatnya. Ia sempat was-was Neji akan membentak gadis-gadis itu. Padahal dia sendiri tidak masalah kalau dirubungi seperti itu. Hinata malah senang, karena ia merasa mempunyai banyak teman.

Neji kemudian membuka jalan untuk Hinata, sedikit membungkuk saat mempersilahkan sang ojousama lewat. Ia bahkan juga memperlakukan gadis-gadis yang lain dengan cara yang sama, membuat mereka semakin merasa ingin pingsan. Setelah mereka lewat dan berjalan beriringan menuju kelas, Neji menyusul sedikit jauh di belakang. Matanya melirik sedikit ke anak tangga paling bawah. Setelah Hinata berlalu, lobi sekolah telah kembali sepi. Kecuali satu orang.

Pemuda yang tadi berdiri di dekat vas bunga rupanya masih ada disana, menatap tanpa berkedip ke arah Hyuuga Hinata. Satu tangannya menenteng tas sekolah dan yang satunya lagi menggenggam sebuah boneka kecil.

Entah mengapa, mendadak Neji merasa familiar dengan pemuda itu. Rasanya ia pernah melihat sosok berambut cokelat jabrik itu, entah dimana.

Sayangnya, saat melihat bahwa Hinata sudah berjalan cukup jauh darinya, Neji mengurungkan niat untuk mengingat-ingat dan segera melangkah lebar-lebar menyusul sang hime.

.

.

.

Segera setelah mobil milik Hyuuga berlalu, sebuah mobil lain berhenti di depan lobi. Kali ini adalah sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna merah yang tampak hampir sama mewahnya dari yang tadi.

Tanpa menunggu dibukakan, seorang pemuda melangkah keluar dari dalam mobil. Seragamnya rapi, namun dari wajahnya, tampak jelas kalau ia tidak suka memakai seragam yang rapi. Matanya yang hitam kelam mendelik tajam ke arah gerombolan gadis-gadis baru yang kini menumpuk lebih banyak di jendela.

"Kyaaaa! Itu Uchiha-sama!"

"Lihat tatapannya itu! Kyaaaa!"

"Aku meleleh… aku meleleh…"

"Lihat aku, Uchiha-sama! Lihat aku!"

"Dia sudah punya pacar belum, ya?"

"Kyaaaa! Rasanya aku akan pingsan…"

"Rasanya aku ingin merobek seragamnya!"

"Rambutnya… rambutnya…"

"Eh? Yang di dalam mobil itu kan Uchiha Itachi!"

"Kyaaaa, Itachi-samaaaa!"

Gadis-gadis itu kini lebih berisik daripada saat kedatangan Hinata.

Tidak heran kenapa mereka bersikap seperti macan betina di musim kawin. Yang baru datang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda berambut biru gelap dengan model jabrik di belakang kepala itu tampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan seorang pemuda lain yang duduk di belakang setir. Dilihat dari wajah mereka berdua yang memiliki beberapa kesamaan, siapapun akan menduga kalau mereka bersaudara.

Lain Hyuuga, lain lagi Uchiha.

Keluarga Uchiha dapat dibilang adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang dapat disetarakan kekayaannya dengan keluarga Hyuuga. Jika keluarga Hyuuga adalah keluarga bangsawan dan memang sudah terlahir dalam keadaan berlimpah harta, maka Uchiha adalah keluarga yang mendapatkan penghasilan dengan mengandalkan kerja keras dan kejeniusan otak mereka—yang tampaknya merupakan bawaan gen turunan.

Orang-orang Uchiha adalah orang-orang yang bekerja dengan strategi yang matang dan cerdas, serta dapat dengan cepat beradaptasi dengan situasi apapun. Mereka bisa bekerja dengan hati-hati dan penuh perhitungan, namun bisa juga mengatasi masalah dengan gaya yang cepat dan sedikit licik. Tidak heran jika mereka memiliki grafik kekayaan yang nyaris tak pernah membelok ke arah bawah.

Uchiha juga terkenal sebagai keluarga yang 'berani'. Gerakan dan cara berpikir mereka yang seolah mempunyai dua sisi, membuat mereka tidak hanya dikenal baik oleh orang-orang berdasi di lingkungan bisnis dan finansial, namun juga mereka memiliki beberapa relasi dengan banyak sindikat bawah tanah. Karena itulah, jika ada orang yang berani membuat masalah dengan para Uchiha, orang itu dijamin tidak dapat kembali dalam keadaan utuh keesokan harinya.

Sedikit ekstrem, memang. Namun, tak ada seorang pun yang berani melawan mereka. Polisi sendiri tidak dapat berbuat banyak untuk mencegah hal tersebut, karena sebagian besar anggota kepolisian yang memegang pangkat cukup tinggi pun juga berasal dari Uchiha. Selain itu, tentu saja, uang berbicara lebih besar dari mulut siapapun.

Sebenarnya, tidak sedikit skandal yang muncul dengan membawa nama Uchiha. Namun, sebelum hal itu sempat bocor ke publik, pers sudah lebih dulu disodori beberapa koper ryo. Dan nama Uchiha pun terhindar dari catatan kelam.

Sekarang, jika seseorang mendengar nama Uchiha disebutkan, yang pertama kali terlintas di dalam benak orang itu pasti adalah duo kakak beradik remaja yang merupakan putra dari Uchiha Fugaku, pemilik Uchiha Corp., Itachi dan Sasuke.

Berbeda dengan Hinata, kakak-beradik Uchiha ini lebih senang memanfaatkan apa yang dimiliki orangtuanya. Mereka senang berfoya-foya dan sangat menyukai kehidupan malam. Jika melihat pembawaan luar mereka yang tenang dan irit bicara, tidak semua orang menyangka kalau mereka memiliki jiwa _bad boy_. Namun justru, hal itulah yang menjadi daya tarik utama bagi lawan jenis mereka.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Kau sudah harus ada disini saat aku pulang sore nanti!" ujar Sasuke dengan nada meninggi.

"Jangan manja begitu, Sasuke. Sore nanti aku ada rapat penting. Lagipula aku bukan supirmu." jawab Itachi dengan nada yang nyaris datar.

"Supirku atau bukan, pokoknya kau harus menjemputku!"

Itachi menoleh sedikit pada Sasuke. Ia kemudian mengulurkan dua jarinya untuk mengetuk dahi Sasuke.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Lain kali saja ya."

Setelah itu, Itachi memacu mobilnya pergi sebelum Sasuke merajuk lebih jauh lagi. Sasuke berdiri di depan lobi, menatap kepergian mobil merah itu dengan geram.

"Baka aniki!"

Uchiha Sasuke kemudian menyampirkan tasnya ke bahu. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan lebih dulu ke dalam saku celana sebelum ia mulai berjalan ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Puluhan pasang mata yang terpesona pun segera menyambutnya. Tapi, entah sengaja atau tidak, Sasuke seolah tidak menyadarinya. Atau mungkin ia memang menyadarinya—tidak mungkin ia tidak sadar kalau ia punya pesona kan?—namun bersikap tidak peduli. Ia terus saja berjalan, lalu menaiki tangga, menuju ruangan kelas yang sama dengan dua orang Hyuuga.

.

.

.

Inuzuka Kiba berdiri di depan gedung mewah itu. Pemuda berambut cokelat jabrik itu menatap gedung tersebut dan area sekitarnya dengan mata yang berbinar. Bara semangat terlihat jelas disana. Kedua tangannya tidak kosong. Yang satu menenteng tas sekolah dan yang satunya menggenggam sebuah boneka kecil usang berbentuk anak anjing.

"Ketemu." ia berbisik.

Kiba mengangkat boneka anjing tersebut, lalu menatapnya lekat-lekat. Boneka itu seharusnya berwarna putih. Namun, entah apa yang sudah dialaminya, boneka itu kini sedikit kotor karena sisa lumpur yang mengering dan ada beberapa jahitan di bagian kaki kanan.

"Akhirnya… ketemu."

Dengan senyuman lebar, Kiba berjalan memasuki gedung Konoha Gakuen. Peluh membanjiri wajahnya, karena ia sudah berlari-lari dari gerbang menuju gedung, hanya karena ia sudah tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan orang yang selama ini dicarinya.

Kiba berdiri di lobi utama sekolah. Ia menoleh ke koridor sebelah kanan, memperhatikan setiap orang yang ada disana. Setelah tidak menemukan orang yang dimaksud, ia menoleh ke koridor sebelah kiri, namun tak kunjung menemukannya.

Kiba hendak berjalan menaiki tangga saat ia mendengar suara-suara ribut di dekat pintu masuk. Dan seruan salah satu di antara mereka membuat Kiba menoleh,

"Itu Hyuuga Hinata-sama!"

Itu dia! Itu orang yang Kiba cari-cari.

Kiba melihatnya dengan jelas. Rambut gadis itu sudah bertumbuh menjadi sangat panjang. Ah, Kiba tidak bisa meledek rambut berwarna indigo itu lagi. Tapi badannya masih pendek. Kiba tersenyum. Dugaannya dulu benar. Ia pernah membuat taruhan yang tidak serius dengan Hinata kalau saat gadis itu remaja nanti, ia pasti tidak akan menjadi gadis yang tinggi. Aha! Gadis itu kalah taruhan dengannya.

Kiba melihat Hinata berjalan semakin mendekat, tersenyum sangat hangat kepada beberapa murid perempuan yang mengiringi jalannya. Kiba sudah menarik nafas dan membuka mulut, hampir mengucapkan sebuah "Hai" saat dilihatnya Hinata berjalan melewatinya.

Melewatinya.

Begitu saja.

Kiba tertegun. Rencana sapaannya tercekat di tenggorokan, tak menemukan kesempatan untuk terlontar keluar. Kiba berbalik. Pandangannya mengikuti arah jalan Hinata—menaiki tangga. Sempat terlintas dalam benaknya untuk memanggil nama gadis itu. Sempat terlintas kemungkinan kalau gadis itu tadi memang tidak melihatnya karena terlalu banyak orang mengerubunginya.

Tapi—

Kemudian, yang menoleh ternyata malah laki-laki berambut cokelat panjang itu. Kiba tahu betul siapa dia. Hyuuga Neji, sepupu Hinata.

Kiba juga yakin kalau Neji juga mengenalinya. Terlihat dari cara Neji mengerutkan alis saat menatapnya, seolah berusaha menemukan nama yang tepat untuk memanggil wajah yang tengah ditatapnya itu.

Ada sedikit harapan dalam hati Kiba. Jika Neji masih mengenalinya, bukan tidak mungkin kalau Hinata juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama. Jika Neji mengenalinya, Kiba mungkin bisa menyapanya, dan mereka bisa berjalan bersama menuju Hinata, lalu Hinata akan terkejut saat melihat Kiba karena sudah lama tidak berjumpa, lalu mereka akan mengobrol ringan, lalu—

Tapi Neji melengos.

Neji tidak menyapa Kiba. Pemuda itu melengos dan berjalan menyusul Hinata. Meninggalkan Kiba sendirian, berdiri di samping vas bunga di lobi, dengan begitu banyak pertanyaan berawalan "kenapa" berkecamuk dalam kepalanya.

Kiba terpaku. Masih belum begitu paham akan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Kiba sudah menabung sejak sangat lama. Uang hasil nafkah ibu dan kakaknya pun juga dikuras habis-habisan demi bisa mendaftar di sekolah mewah itu. Kiba memang tidak berasal dari keluarga yang berada. Dia sejak kecil juga bukan tipe bocah berotak encer. Tapi apa dengan begitu artinya ia tidak layak mendapatkan teman? Apakah terlalu muluk baginya memiliki teman seperti Hinata, yang berasal dari kalangan keluarga yang berbanding terbalik dengannya? Jika ia menjawab tidak, apakah itu artinya Kiba begitu tidak tahu diri?

Satu hal yang pasti, ibunya tidak pernah mengajarinya untuk menyerah. Tidak butuh menjadi jenius untuk dapat mencari jalan keluar.

Ia sudah berencana untuk menemui Neji saat istirahat nanti.

**To Be Continued…**

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Halo, minnasan!

Aku kembaliii! Nggak tau juga deh kenapa aku mendadak menelantarkan dunia fanfic. Empat bulan masih termasuk hiatus nggak sih? Kalo bukan, berarti emang aku-nya yang males.

Dan ternyata aku nggak tahan nyimpen fic ini lama-lama. Jadi yah… rilislah dia. Jangan bingung sama pairingnya ya. Emang udah rencana pairingnya keroyokan begitu. Boleh kan ya bikin fanfic yang pairingnya bejibun? Boleh lah… *plak*

Sekedar trivia nggak penting aja. Judul fic ini tadinya "Heartstrings" karena hubungan antar tokoh yang berbelit tapi sambung-menyambung. Lalu diganti jadi "Akai Ito" (artinya sih sama aja). Tapi akhirnya aku pakai "Kimi Dake", judul dari salah satu lagunya NICO Touches The Walls. Oh, lagu itu berperan banyak dalam pembuatan fic ini. Theme song pribadi saya lah buat jadi inspirasi fic ini. Hehehe. :p

Chapter ini dan chapter berikutnya dikasih sub-judul "Now" sama "Yesterday", nah dua chapter itu masih prolog. Cuma sedikit perkenalan disana-sini. Nanti pas chapter 3 dst, baru ceritanya berjalan.

Belum mau cas cus banyak dulu. Nunggu pertanyaan dari readers aja, kalo emang ada yang mau nanya. Jangan lupa review ya, apapun bentuknya aku terima kok, asalkan sopan. Kalau bisa, aku minta concrit-nya banget, terutama dari sisi diksi dan EYD-nya. Oke? Oke?

Akhir kata, arigatou gozaimaaaaaaaaaasu! ^o^


	2. Chapter 2: Yesterday

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and friends belong only to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pairings: **Almost all possible pairings in Naruto fandom (SasuHina, KibaHina, NejiHina, NaruHina, SasuSaku, NaruSaku, SuiKa, NejiTen, ShikaIno, ShikaTema, SaiIno, ItaHana, ItaKonan, PeinKonan)

**Rate:** T

**Genre: **Drama & Friendship

**Warnings:** Alternate universe, OOC possibilities, typo/misstypo, maruk(?) pairing, jalan cerita yang rada ribet dan berbelit-belit, (mungkin) bernuansa sinetron. Prolog bagian kedua.

**Summary: **Kiba hanyalah pemuda biasa yang tidak banyak memiliki keistimewaan, namun ia menyukai teman masa kecilnya, seorang putri bangsawan bernama Hinata. Hinata sendiri tertarik pada sifat ramah dan ceria seorang pemuda berisik bernama Naruto. Padahal, Naruto bertingkah seperti itu untuk menarik perhatian Sakura, teman sekelasnya yang pintar. Sedangkan Sakura sudah punya pujaan hati sendiri, sang _school prince_ Sasuke. Dan rantai itu tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Karena Sasuke juga ternyata menaruh perasaan kepada seseorang di Konoha Gakuen. Siapakah gadis beruntung itu?

.

.

.

**Kimi Dake**

**by. Kazahana Miyuki**

Senju Tsunade berjalan dengan tegap. Suara langkah sepatunya terdengar bergema di dinding-dinding koridor. Wajahnya yang telah mendekati setengah abad namun tetap sangat cantik itu tampak serius, dengan semburat semangat yang terpancar dari kedua mata cokelat karamelnya. Ia telah menambahkan satu sapuan ekstra untuk pewarna bibirnya, demi penampilan terbaik di hari penting itu.

Hari yang memberikannya peran besar. Hari dimana ia harus menyambut wajah-wajah baru di tahun ajaran yang baru untuk Konoha Gakuen, sekolah yang sudah 14 tahun berada di bawah pimpinannya.

Tak jauh di belakangnya, adalah Shizune, asisten pribadinya. Wanita berambut hitam itu tampak sedikit tergesa-gesa karena langkah kakinya yang agak kesulitan mengimbangi langkah Tsunade.

Tapi bukan berarti Tsunade akan cukup sabar untuk mentolerir satu kelemahan asistennya itu.

"Berjalanlah lebih cepat, Shizune!" seru sang kepala sekolah. "Aku tidak mau terlambat sampai di sana."

"Oh? Baik, Tsunade-sama." sahut Shizune, yang kemudian mempercepat langkahnya hingga ia tampak setengah berlari.

Dua wanita yang memegang peran penting di Konoha Gakuen tersebut kemudian segera sampai di sebuah aula.

Di dalam sana, tiga ratus siswa telah menunggu bersama dengan wali mereka masing-masing. Ekspresi yang terpancar di wajah mereka berbeda-beda. Ada yang ceria, ada yang penuh semangat, ada yang penasaran, bahkan ada juga yang mengantuk.

Sang kepala sekolah tersenyum puas, mengetahui para peserta penting itu tampak telah hadir semua, jadi ia tak perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi sampai acara itu dilaksanakan. Ia berjalan ke arah samping panggung untuk bergabung bersama para _staff_ sekolah lainnya. Salah satu di antara staff itu, ada satu orang yang tampak paling khawatir. Namun, begitu sosok Tsunade tertangkap oleh penglihatannya, barulah wajahnya menampilkan kelegaan luar biasa. Kertas di tangannya sudah terlihat lecek. Mungkin ia telah berulang kali meremasnya tadi.

"Akhirnya Anda datang juga, Tsunade-sama." ujarnya.

"Maaf telah membuat menunggu. Kau tampak sudah siap, Iruka." sahut Tsunade.

Pria bernama Iruka itu mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, boleh kita mulai acaranya?"

Dengan satu anggukan setuju dari Tsunade, Umino Iruka segera berjalan ke podium. Ia memberikan sambutan yang hangat kepada semua yang hadir. Mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka yang berhasil menginjakkan kaki di ruangan itu sebelum kemudian mempersilahkan Tsunade untuk memberikan sambutannya.

Yang dipanggil pun segera berjalan ke arah podium, menggantikan tempat Iruka yang telah menyingkir dari sana. Wanita itu terdiam sebentar, memandang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan hingga kemudian matanya terhenti ke arah seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning cerah nan jabrik di salah satu kursi. Di samping pemuda itu, duduk seorang pria paruh baya bertubuh kekar dengan rambut putih yang dikuncir di belakang. Tsunade hanya mengenali pria paruh baya tersebut. Ia belum pernah melihat pemuda pirang yang bersamanya itu. Namun, ia sudah mendengar banyak tentangnya.

"Jadi itu… anak Minato." pikir Tsunade. "Benar-benar mirip ayahnya."

Senyum Tsunade sedikit melebar. Lalu, ia memfokuskan diri kembali kepada apa yang harus dilakukannya detik itu.

"Selamat siang, hadirin." Ia memulai. "Sebelumnya, kepada Anda semua yang telah mengenakan seragam sekolah terbaik, Konoha Gakuen, saya ucapkan selamat datang. Tahun ini adalah tahun yang spesial, karena adanya program beasiswa yang baru dilaksanakan tahun ini, dan saya berharap akan terus berjalan selama tahun-tahun yang akan datang. Saya sudah mendengar adanya pro dan kontra perihal program tersebut, tapi saya tidak akan membahasnya di sini, karena hari ini adalah hari khusus untuk Anda semua, para murid baru.

"Tidak ada perbedaan antara Anda yang berhasil masuk secara reguler maupun melalui program beasiswa, karena status Anda semua sama, yaitu merupakan murid Konoha Gakuen. Murid-murid saya. Murid-murid kami, para _staff_ pengajar. Anda semua istimewa, dan saya merasa bangga karena Anda bersedia berada di sini hari ini.

"Namun, bukan berarti persaingan juga tidak ada. Sama seperti sekolah lainnya, Anda akan menemukan pertandingan di tahun-tahun berikutnya. Pertandingan untuk menjadi yang terbaik dan untuk mendapatkan yang terbaik. Jangan sungkan untuk meminta pertolongan kami jika Anda merasa ada kesulitan. Juga jangan sungkan untuk saling membantu.

"Dan yang paling penting dari semuanya, walau apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah menjadi diri sendiri. Jangan ragu untuk selalu mengikuti dan mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh hati. Karena kata hati adalah satu-satunya kata-kata di dunia ini yang tidak mungkin berbohong.

"Saya tidak akan memberikan sambutan yang terlalu panjang, karena Anda semua sudah pasti disambut dengan baik disini. Kita akan bertemu lagi selama tiga tahun mendatang. Bersemangatlah dan berikanlah yang terbaik selama saat itu. Saya… uhm, maksud saya… kami, bangga pada Anda semua. Sekali lagi, selamat datang. Terima kasih."

Sang kepala sekolah mengakhiri kata-kata sambutannya dengan sebuah bungkukan dalam. Setelah Tsunade mengangkat badannya lagi, ia memandang kembali ke arah si pirang. Bocah itu sedang bertepuk tangan dan membalas senyuman dari Tsunade.

Setelahnya, sang kepala sekolah berbalik dan meninggalkan podium.

.

.

.

Walaupun cahaya jingga kemerahan dari matahari sore telah menembus jendela ruangan kantornya, Senju Tsunade masih enggan untuk beranjak dan pulang ke rumah. Tumpukan kertas memenuhi meja kerjanya—kertas-kertas yang selama ini diurus oleh Shizune, namun belum pernah benar-benar disentuh oleh tangannya sendiri.

Di tangan kanannya, ia memegang kertas pendaftaran milik seorang siswa bernama Uchiha Sasuke, sedangkan di tangan kirinya ada kertas pendaftaran milik Nara Shikamaru.

"Dua jenius.." gumam Tsunade.

Ia meletakkan kertas milik Shikamaru di tengah-tengah dua kertas lainnya, yaitu milik Yamanaka Ino dan Akimichi Chouji.

"Trio ini…" Tsunade tersenyum. "Selalu saja…"

Mata wanita itu berpindah ke arah kertas lain di atas meja, kemudian mengambilnya dengan tangan kiri. Kertas pendaftaran milik Hyuuga Hinata itu ia sejajarkan di samping kertas milik Sasuke.

"Anak-anak yang terlahir beruntung…" Ia bergumam lagi.

Tsunade tersenyum lebih lebar. Ia meletakkan kembali kedua kertas tersebut dan berniat membereskannya sebelum kemudian ia melihat sekelebat foto seorang gadis berambut merah muda di antara tumpukan kertas itu. Ia mengambilnya dan mempelajari data yang tertulis.

Haruno Sakura. Sejauh yang ia amati dari semua murid-murid barunya tahun ini, gadis ini yang kemampuan finansialnya paling rendah. Bahkan mungkin yang paling rendah di antara tahun-tahun sebelumnya dan di antara para alumni. Tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, ia pasti bisa masuk berkat beasiswa.

Penasaran, Tsunade mencari berkas-berkas sekolah terdahulu Sakura. Tidak heran. Gadis itu selalu menempati peringkat satu setiap tahunnya di sekolah menengah pertama. Dan di sekolah dasar, peringkatnya juga selalu berada di urutan lima teratas. Uniknya, setiap gadis ini naik peringkat, ia tidak akan turun lagi. Tsunade berpikir, kenapa gadis secerdas ini tidak terlalu menonjol?

Sang kepala sekolah sekali lagi tersenyum. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya lalu memutar kursinya hingga ia bisa melihat ke luar jendela. Ke arah jalan masuk utama Konoha Gakuen yang berwarna jingga karena disiram cahaya senja.

"Tahun ini akan jadi menarik…" ujarnya.

**To Be Continued…**

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Yep, aku tau ini prolognya kacau banget. Di belahan dunia mana coba ada prolog sampe dua chapter gini? Yang prolog kedua ini absurd banget lagi. Pendek pula. Cuma 3 halaman di Ms. Word. Hahaha…

Sebenernya prolog kedua tadinya mau ceritain tentang Ino-Shika-Cho, Lee-Ten sama Sui-Ka (bukan dalam bentuk pairing juga sih). Tapi akhirnya aku pengen sedikit lebih mengembangkan cerita mereka-mereka itu yang menurutku nggak cukup kalo ditulis di prolog aja.

Inspirasi dateng banyak banget tapi nggak tau kenapa tangan males banget buat mencet-mencet keyboard. Giliran lagi pengen, waktunya nggak ada. *mendadak curcol* Jadi, intinya, aku mau minta maaf lagi dan lagi buat para readers yang mungkin udah pada berkerak nungguin apdetan semua fic aku. *bersimpuh penuh permohonan* Gomeeeeennn…

Jujur aja, review-nya agak di luar dugaan, karena aku terlalu kepedean. Hahaha. Atau mungkin emang awal ceritanya yang ngebosenin. Tapi, sebelumnya aku mau bilang terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review…

**Misyel:** Terima kasih banyak udah jadi reviewer pertama di fanfic ini. :) Uwoh? Yaoi? Ahaha, kayaknya aku nggak bisa bikin yaoi. Maaf ya sebelumnya. Semoga tetap puas yang dengan pairing yang ada. Terima kasih kembali…

**sasuhina-caem:** Belum, dear. Sabar… ceritanya belum berjalan loh. Hehehe. Aku penggemar KibaHina sama SasuHina sih. Jadi 50:50 dukungnya. Hahaha. Makasih udah mau mampir..

**Uchiha Ryuu:** Oh? Fans-nya SasuSaku ya? Sabar ya… Lihat deh nanti kira-kira siapa. Makasih udah review. :D

**babyblue:** Terima kasih. Nggak terlalu soon sih, tapi udah update ya. Agak mengecewakan memang, karena terlalu pendek. Tapi chapter berikutnya udah siap kok nih. Puanjaaaang! :)

**Ran Kajiura:** Hei, kamu! Bingung yak ngeliat prolog 2 chapter? Panjangan A/N kayaknya nih daripada ceritanya sendiri. Oh, ane harus ngegarisbawahin bagian "Shannarooo!" itu. Ane pake lah nanti. Ingetin yak! Akamaru… masih dalam pertimbangan. Nggak tau mau nyelipin di sebelah mana. Nanti lah ane usahain. Iya, ini UDAH APDEEEEETTT!

**Dae Uchiha:** Ah, senengnya punya reviewer yang bersemangat gini. Hahaha. Nggak ada yang tertindas? Hmm, tapi hidup ini kurang bermakna tanpa adanya sedikit rasa tersiksa. *dziggghhh* Tertindas mungkin nggak terlalu, tapi galau iya. Hehehe. Makasih atas review-nya yang bikin seneng. Mampir lagi ya… :D

**nona fergie:** Hahaha, maaf ya Fallen-nya macet di tengah jalan. Liburan belum tiba sih. *buat aku sih belomaa* Semoga bulan ini bisa aku tuntasin utang-utang yang sebelumnya ya. Makasih banyak udah review…

Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas respon readers dan reviewers semua yang sejauh ini sangat positif. Maaf kalo ada beberapa kesalahan yang luput dari penglihatan saya yang payah ini. Hehehe. Ditunggu lagi reviewnya…

Akhir kata, arigatou gozaimaaaaaaaaaasu! ^o^


	3. Chapter 3: First Page

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and friends belong only to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pairings: **Almost all possible pairings in Naruto fandom (SasuHina, KibaHina, NejiHina, NaruHina, SasuSaku, NaruSaku, SuiKa, NejiTen, LeeTen, ShikaIno, ShikaTema, SaiIno, ItaHana, ItaKonan, PeinKonan)

**Rate:** T

**Genre: **Romance & Drama

**Warnings:** Alternate universe, OOC possibilities, typo/misstypo, maruk(?) pairing, jalan cerita yang rada ribet dan berbelit-belit, dan (mungkin) bernuansa sinetron.

**Summary:**Kiba hanyalah pemuda biasa yang tidak banyak memiliki keistimewaan, namun ia menyukai teman masa kecilnya, seorang putri bangsawan bernama Hinata. Hinata sendiri tertarik pada sifat ramah dan ceria seorang pemuda berisik bernama Naruto. Padahal, Naruto bertingkah seperti itu untuk menarik perhatian Sakura, teman sekelasnya yang pintar. Sedangkan Sakura sudah punya pujaan hati sendiri, sang _school prince_ Sasuke. Dan rantai itu tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Karena Sasuke juga ternyata menaruh perasaan kepada seseorang di Konoha Gakuen. Siapakah gadis beruntung itu?

.

.

.

**Kimi Dake**

**by. Kazahana Miyuki**

Pintu berukir yang terbuat dari kayu mahal tersebut diketuk perlahan oleh seorang pria yang mengenakan setelan rapi. Ia bermaksud untuk membangunkan seseorang yang ada di dalam ruangan di balik pintu tersebut. Namun, merasa tidak ada respon, pria itu mengetuk kembali. Sampai empat kali ketukan hingga kemudian si pemilik kamar pun merasa terganggu oleh suara tersebut. Membuatnya terbangun.

Tapi Uchiha Sasuke sangat tidak suka dibangunkan. Ia ingin tidurnya berakhir dengan sendirinya, bukan karena interupsi dari luar. Ia mengerang kesal, tapi ingin tahu juga siapa yang ada di luar sana.

"Siapa?" tanyanya, kepalanya terangkat sedikit untuk melihat ke arah pintu.

Pria di luar pintu menampakkan diri. Ia berjalan mendekati ranjang, kemudian membungkuk.

"Tuan Muda Sasuke, maaf mengganggu. Saya bermaksud untuk membangunkan Anda, Tuan." jawab suara di luar.

Sasuke menghempaskan kepalanya kembali ke atas bantal.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, jangan ganggu aku kalau sedang tidur. Kau cari mati ya?" Bahkan dengan suara orang yang bangun tidur pun, Sasuke tidak lupa mengancam.

Pelayan itu gelagapan mendengar kata 'mati'. Biasanya, kejadian yang akan terjadi akan jauh lebih buruk dari ancaman itu , Sasuke bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk daripada kematian.

Secepatnya si pelayan melanjutkan perkataannya, "Maaf, Tuan. Tapi Tuan Muda Itachi yang meminta saya untuk membangunkan Anda."

Kedua mata Sasuke langsung terbuka dalam sekejap. Itachi, katanya?

Sasuke segera bangkit dari posisi rebahnya dan duduk. Memandang tak percaya pada si pelayan yang masih menunduk ketakutan di sana.

"Itachi?" tanya Sasuke. "Ada Itachi di rumah?"

"Ya, Tuan. Tuan Muda Itachi pulang tadi malam." jawab si pelayan.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Maaf, Tuan. Semalam Tuan Muda Itachi pulang saat Anda sudah tidur."

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Tuan Muda Itachi sedang menunggu Anda di ruang makan. Beliau ingin sarapan bersama Anda."

Wajah Sasuke berbinar cerah. Suasana hatinya yang buruk karena tidurnya yang rusak kini hilang seketika. Mendengar kabar bahwa kakak satu-satunya itu telah pulang dari luar negeri membuat semangatnya melonjak-lonjak. Sasuke sudah sangat merindukan aniki-nya itu.

"Baiklah. Kembali ke ruanganmu!" perintah Sasuke.

Si pelayan merasa lega karena itu berarti ancaman dari Sasuke tadi sudah tidak berlaku lagi. Ia membungkuk sangat dalam sebelum kemudian berbalik untuk kembali melakukan pekerjaannya.

Sementara Sasuke langsung melompat turun dari tempat tidur. Kakinya sempat tersandung selimut yang ikut terseret bersamanya, tapi ia tidak peduli. Cepat-cepat ia melesat ke arah ruang makan tanpa repot-repot mencuci muka atau menggosok giginya dulu. Ia harus segera bertemu Itachi. Itu yang penting.

Sesampainya di sana, Sasuke melihat sang kakak sedang membantu seorang pelayan menata meja. Sifat mandiri Uchiha Itachi memang tidak pernah berubah. Padahal mereka sudah punya begitu banyak pelayan, tapi Itachi selalu saja melakukan pekerjaannya sendiri, walaupun pekerjaan itu hanya semudah menata alat makan.

"Aniki!" seru Sasuke.

Mendengar suara dan sebutan familiar itu, Itachi menoleh ke arah seseorang yang telah berdiri di pintu masuk ruang makan. Wajah tampan sang Uchiha sulung itu hampir menyunggingkan senyuman hangat. Namun ia mengurungkannya kembali saat ia melihat adiknya masih berada dalam balutan piyama.

Tidak menyadari reaksi sang kakak, Sasuke berjalan cepat-cepat ke arah Itachi, dengan maksud untuk memberikannya sambutan selamat datang yang belum sempat ia berikan saat Itachi pulang semalam. Tapi Itachi ternyata malah menahan bahu Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya, menghentikan gerakan pemuda berambut biru gelap itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. "Kau tidak kangen padaku?"

Itachi tersenyum. "Aku kangen adikku yang sudah mandi, rapi, dan tampan."

Senyum Sasuke memudar saat mendengarnya. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang. Wajahnya cemberut.

"Aku serius." ujar Itachi. "Aku hanya akan memelukmu kalau kau sudah mandi."

"Cih! Dulu juga kau sering memelukku walaupun aku berlumuran lumpur. Sebersih apa sih negara yang kau tinggali selama dua tahun terakhir itu? Sejak kapan kau jadi—"

"Sssh! Tidak usah banyak bicara." Itachi memutar tubuh Sasuke dan mendorongnya kembali sampai ke luar ruang makan. "Cepat mandi agar aku juga bisa cepat sarapan. _Go_!"

Itachi memandang ke arah adiknya yang pergi kembali ke kamarnya dengan menggerutu kata-kata yang tidak jelas. Uchiha sulung itu tersenyum melihatnya.

"Gomen ne, otouto. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku bisa menyuruhmu mandi pagi." bisiknya, sebelum kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya menata meja makan bersama para pelayan.

Selesai mandi, Sasuke dan Itachi sarapan pagi bersama. Sasuke yang biasanya pendiam, kini bicara sangat banyak kepada kakaknya. Bahkan Itachi hampir tidak mendapat kesempatan berbicara. Namun ia tidak keberatan. Ia senang mendengar adiknya bercerita tentang sekolah, teman-teman, dan keadaan di rumah. Memang tidak banyak yang bisa diceritakan di rumah, karena ayah mereka juga sering bepergian ke luar negeri seperti Itachi. Sedangkan ibu mereka sudah lama tiada. Sasuke selalu sendirian di rumah. Karena bosan, Sasuke jadi sering jalan-jalan ke luar bersama sahabat karibnya, Suigetsu.

"Kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Itachi di sela-sela pembicaraan mereka.

Sasuke bingung sejenak, bertanya-tanya kenapa kakaknya menanyakan hal itu tiba-tiba. Tapi kemudian ia menggeleng. Menandakan bahwa ia tidak mempunyai pacar.

"Carilah secepatnya." ujar Itachi.

Sasuke mencibir. "Memangnya mencari pacar semudah mencari pakaian?"

"Apa susahnya? Otouto, kau itu seorang Uchiha. Tidak ada gadis yang tidak mau menjadi pacar seorang Uchiha." kata Itachi.

"Ya, tapi bukan berarti aku mau dijadikan pacar oleh mereka." sahut Sasuke.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku Uchiha, tapi aku bukan _playboy_ sepertimu."

"Aku? _Playboy_?" Itachi terkekeh. "Memangnya kapan kau pernah melihatku memainkan seorang wanita?"

"Nah, tipe laki-laki sepertimu yang harus diwaspadai oleh banyak gadis. Ganas, tapi berpura-pura _innocent_. Serigala berbulu domba." sindir Sasuke.

"Aku serigala berbulu domba?"

"Bahkan auramu pun mengatakan begitu."

"Auraku domba?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya mendengar lelucon kakaknya itu. Ia memasukkan sepotong _sandwich_ ke dalam mulutnya, lalu berbicara dengan mulut setengah penuh, "Yang pasti, aku bukan tipe laki-laki sembarangan yang mendekati gadis sembarangan. Aku punya harga diri. Seperti yang kau bilang, aku ini Uchiha. Berarti aku sangat mahal. Gadis yang biasa saja tidak akan sanggup membeliku."

Itachi terkekeh lagi. "Otouto, tidak ada yang menyuruhmu menjual diri."

Sasuke mendelik tajam mendengarnya. "Itu hanya kiasan, baka aniki!" omelnya.

"Hahaha, oke. Oke. Aku mengerti maksudmu. Dan jujur saja, aku senang dengan cara pandangmu." ujar Itachi. "Hanya saja, jangan pasang harga yang terlalu tinggi. Pada akhirnya, tidak akan ada yang bisa membelimu."

"Pasti ada. Aku bisa menunggu."

"Barang bagus itu tidak berarti bisa bertahan lama. Ada saatnya ia akan rusak dan digantikan dengan barang yang baru."

Sasuke nyengir. "Aah… aku mengerti. Kau cuma takut aku bakal jadi perjaka tua, kan? Kau tidak tega melihatku sendirian di rumah. Makanya kau menyuruhku cari pacar agar aku bisa ditemani seseorang. Ya, kan?"

Itachi hanya menjawab dengan senyuman yang kalem.

"Tenang saja, aniki." sambung Sasuke. "Aku punya banyak teman. Ada teman-temannya Suigetsu juga. Aku juga punya uang. Dan aku juga punya kau. Walaupun hanya bertemu dua atau tiga tahun sekali, tidak masalah buatku. Aku tidak kesepian seperti yang kau kira."

Senyum Itachi memudar sedikit saat mendengar beberapa kalimat terakhir Sasuke. Kedua matanya yang gelap memancarkan sedikit rasa bersalah.

Ada suatu hal yang harus ia lakukan tak lama lagi. Suatu hal yang sudah bertahun-tahun direncanakan, namun sejauh ini hanya Itachi dan kedua orangtuanya saja yang tahu. Hal yang tidak bisa dihindari. Karena jika ia menghindarinya, ayahnya mungkin bisa kecewa berat. Tapi, hal itu bisa membuatnya sangat jauh dari sang adik.

Demi ayah dan keluarganya, mau tak mau, Itachi menyanggupi hal tersebut.

"Antarkan aku ya." pinta Sasuke, membuyarkan pikiran Itachi.

"Hm?"

"Ini hari pertamaku di Konoha Gakuen. Kebetulan kau sedang ada di rumah. Antarkan aku ke sekolah ya. Aku janji akan bersikap baik setelahnya."

"Di sekolah? Kau? Bersikap baik?" Itachi mengejek. "Aku benar-benar ingin lihat."

"Oi, aku serius! Makanya kau antar aku hari ini. Nanti akan kubuktikan padamu."

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Akan kubelikan mobil baru kalau kau bisa mendapat peringkat tiga besar setiap tahunnya."

"Ah, kemarin kau juga menjanjikan begitu. Tapi sampai sekarang tidak dipenuhi juga." gerutu Sasuke.

"Janji apa?"

"Waktu aku masuk sekolah menengah pertama, kau bilang bakal membelikanku _game_ baru kalau aku bisa mendapat peringkat lima besar selama tiga tahun penuh."

Itachi menepuk dahinya pelan. "Oh ya, aku lupa itu. Aku kan sibuk, Sasuke. Wajar saja kalau aku lupa. Baiklah, besok kubelikan. Asal kau juga ingat perjanjian baru kita tadi."

"Oke. Tapi kau harus mengantarkanku ke sekolah hari ini."

Itachi tersenyum. "_No problem_."

Hanya dalam waktu lima belas menit, dengan mengendarai mobil _sport_ milik Itachi yang baru berusia seminggu, Sasuke segera sampai di sekolahnya. Mereka hanya berangkat berdua. Karena yang mengantar adalah Itachi, maka Sasuke menyuruh semua _bodyguard_ yang biasa mengawalnya tetap berada di rumah. Tapi, diam-diam, Itachi tetap menginstruksikan para _bodyguard_ itu untuk datang ke sekolah Sasuke saat jam istirahat siang dan tak lupa meminta supir untuk menjemput adiknya sepulang sekolah nanti.

"Kau nanti menjemputku lagi, kan?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka sudah sampai di depan lobi Konoha Gakuen.

Itachi menggeleng. "Gomen, Sasuke. Hari ini jadwalku sangat padat."

"Kau lebih mementingkan jadwalmu dari pada aku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jadwalku itu juga demi kebaikanmu." ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum. "Sudah, turun sana."

Itachi mendorong Sasuke mendekati pintu. Membuat adiknya dengan terpaksa melangkahkan kaki keluar dari dalam mobil. Namun, Uchiha bungsu itu tidak menyerah.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Kau sudah harus ada disini saat aku pulang sore nanti!" ujar Sasuke dengan nada meninggi.

"Jangan manja begitu, Sasuke. Sore nanti aku ada rapat penting. Lagipula aku bukan supirmu." jawab Itachi dengan nada yang nyaris datar.

"Supirku atau bukan, pokoknya kau harus menjemputku!"

Itachi menoleh sedikit pada Sasuke. Ia kemudian mengulurkan dua jarinya untuk mengetuk dahi Sasuke.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Lain kali saja ya."

Setelah itu, Itachi memacu mobilnya pergi sebelum Sasuke merajuk lebih jauh lagi. Sasuke berdiri di depan lobi, menatap kepergian mobil merah itu dengan geram.

"Baka aniki!"

Uchiha Sasuke kemudian menyampirkan tasnya ke bahu. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan lebih dulu ke dalam saku celana sebelum ia mulai berjalan ke dalam gedung sekolah. Sasuke melirik tajam ke arah gadis-gadis di jendela, yang sedari tadi sudah berdiri disana untuk 'menyambut' kedatangannya.

Sebagai seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan ekonomi jauh di atas garis kecukupan, tentunya Sasuke memiliki cermin di rumahnya. Dan ia selalu puas dengan bayangan yang tampak di cermin itu. Kulit yang putih bersih, sepasang mata hitam kelam yang tajam dan dengan mudah sanggup memanah hati lawan jenisnya—tanpa memandang batas usia, status, maupun derajat. Belum lagi ia juga memiliki tubuh yang tinggi dan proporsional, serta suara yang—dari rumor yang beredar—mampu melelehkan hati gadis yang paling dingin sekali pun.

Tidak heran jika pemuda itu sudah mendapat julukan paten sebagai _school prince_sejak sekolah dasar. Dari segi penampilan, Sasuke selalu meraih peringkat nomor satu di semua perhitungan suara yang pernah diambil oleh para siswi di Konoha. Dari segi keuangan, tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Dari segi sifat…

…yang satu ini yang menjadi masalah.

Faktor yang membuat Sasuke masih bisa dikategorikan sebagai manusia—dan bukan malaikat—adalah sifat dinginnya, serta faham "aku-ini-mahal"-nya terhadap para gadis. Matanya yang tajam itu selalu menatap sinis kepada kaum hawa. Suaranya yang bagus itu selalu dipakai untuk membentak atau berkata pedas kepada gadis-gadis yang pernah menyatakan perasaan padanya.

Karena itu, walaupun sangat _good-looking_, Sasuke masih belum mempunyai pacar.

Alasannya, kalau bukan karena sifat Sasuke itu sendiri, sudah pasti karena gadis-gadis sangat takut untuk mendekatinya. Mereka hanya berani mengagumi dari jauh. Hanya bisa memuji di luar jarak dengar Sasuke. Saat ia berada di depan mereka seperti saat ini, mereka hanya berani memandang takut-takut padanya.

Walaupun tentu saja, di mata mereka, tetap ada cahaya terang yang menyelubungi sang pemuda Uchiha di depan mereka itu, kemana pun dan dimana pun ia berada.

Sasuke melengos. Tidak peduli kepada gadis-gadis itu. Ia berjalan menaiki tangga dan menuju kelasnya. Baru beberapa langkah di lantai kedua, Sasuke berhenti. Ia merogoh ke dalam saku dan mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya. Dicarinya sebuah nomor di daftar telepon dan menghubunginya.

"Halo?" sahut sebuah suara di seberang sana.

"Oi, dimana kau?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku? Masih di rumah. Kenapa?" Suara itu balik bertanya.

"Di rumah?" Nada Sasuke meninggi. "Kau tidak tahu ini sudah jam berapa? Malas sekali kau ini. Cepat datang ke sekolah! Kutunggu."

Orang di ujung telepon tertawa. "Kau sudah di sekolah? Serius? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Berisik. Cepat ke sini!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban orang itu, Sasuke langsung memutuskan sambungan. Ia memasukkan kembali telepon genggamnya ke dalam saku celana, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas.

Hozuki Suigetsu bingung.

"Halo? Sasuke?" Ia memandang tak mengerti pada telepon genggamnya, lalu menempelkannya kembali ke telinga. "Sasuke! Oi, Sasuke!"

Merasa bahwa Sasuke benar-benar sudah memutus sambungan telepon, Suigetsu hanya bisa menghela nafas jengkel.

"Orang itu… seenaknya saja." Suigetsu melempar telepon genggamnya ke atas tempat tidur. "Tumben sekali dia sudah ada di sekolah saat ini."

Suigetsu melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya yang tadi sempat tertunda karena telepon dari Sasuke. Ia baru saja selesai mandi pagi saat sahabatnya itu menelepon.

Untungnya, suasana hati Suigetsu selalu bagus setiap selesai mandi dan Sasuke memang tidak jarang bersikap aneh seperti itu. Jadi, dia memilih untuk mengabaikan Sasuke dan dengan santai mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

Saat ia selesai memakai seragam sekolahnya, Suigetsu bermaksud menutup jendelanya sebelum pergi. Tapi, pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat di luar sana membuatnya menyeringai.

Tetangganya, yang juga merangkap objek keisengannya sejak kecil, Uzumaki Karin, terlihat sedang mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Handuk merah marun meliliti tubuhnya yang kurus, membuat Suigetsu menduga kalau gadis itu juga baru selesai mandi pagi.

Rumah Suigetsu dan Karin memang berseberangan, dan kebetulan kamar mereka berdua sama-sama berada di kamar paling depan di lantai dua, sehingga mereka bisa saling melihat satu sama lain dari jendela masing-masing. Hal yang sangat disenangi Suigetsu.

Pemuda itu bersandar pada ambang jendela, memperhatikan gadis di kamar seberang sana sedang mengeringkan rambut merah menyalanya menggunakan _hairdryer_. Wajah Karin lumayan cantik kalau sedang tidak pakai kacamata. Pipinya yang merona jadi terlihat. Tapi kalau 'topeng pertunjukkan' itu sudah dipakai, wah… Suigetsu tidak tahan kalau tidak meledeknya.

Karin mematikan _hairdyer_-nya, lalu mulai menyisir rambut.

Nah, dari semua hal yang—menurut Suigetsu—unik tentang Karin, yang paling unik itu adalah rambutnya. Ya, ya, rambut itu salah satu bagian dari Karin yang paling sering jadi bahan ledekan oleh Suigetsu.

Lihat! Gadis macam mana yang menata rambutnya seperti itu kalau bukan Karin? Dengan sisi kanan yang mencuat-cuat dan terkesan asal-potong, serta sisi kiri yang rapi, lurus, dan teratur, Karin—lagi-lagi, menurut Suigetsu—terlihat seperti bintang _rock_ gagal. Ia pernah mengatakan hal itu kepada si pemilik rambut dan sebuah botol air mineral yang masih penuh dengan sukses berhasil mengenai sisi kanan wajahnya. Suigetsu tersenyum sendiri tiap ingat kenangan itu.

Pikiran Suigetsu buyar saat kemudian Karin melirik ke arah jendela dan melihat tetangga yang paling dia benci ada di seberang sana, menonton dirinya yang sedang hanya dililiti handuk sambil menyeringai. Karin benci seringai Suigetsu itu. Sangat benci!

Karin berjalan cepat-cepat ke arah jendela. Ia berteriak ke arah Suigetsu, "Mesum!", lalu membanting daun jendelanya dengan kasar. Ia juga cepat-cepat menarik tirai jendelanya hingga tertutup, membuat kamar yang tadinya terang benderang menjadi sedikit redup.

Mau apa sih si jelek itu? Karin menggerutu. Memandangi seorang gadis yang secara teknis sedang tidak berpakaian sambil menyeringai mesum seperti itu. Dia pasti sedang memikirkan yang aneh-aneh.

Karin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Suasana paginya rusak parah gara-gara Suigetsu. Karin tidak mau keadaan jadi bertambah buruk, jadi ia memutuskan untuk segera bersiap dan berangkat sekolah agar tidak perlu bertemu dengan Suigetsu saat keluar rumah nanti.

Tapi, bukan Suigetsu namanya kalau gampang menyerah. Dengan seringaian yang melebar saat melihat reaksi tetangganya yang dianggap memuaskan baginya itu, Suigetsu juga bersiap secepatnya. Alasannya? Tentu saja agar ia bisa bertemu dengan Karin saat keluar rumah nanti.

Karin membuka pintu rumahnya dan mengerang kesal saat melihat Suigetsu sudah mejeng di depan rumahnya sendiri. Bersandar di mobilnya dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam kantong celana. Pose yang amat sangat tidak cocok—bagi Karin—untuk seseorang macam Suigetsu.

Karin berjalan ke arah mobilnya sendiri dengan wajah cemberut. Gadis itu berniat akan langsung melaju mobilnya sekencang mungkin setelah pelayannya membukakan pintu gerbang. Ada kemungkinan besar Suigetsu akan mencegatnya untuk mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak penting kalau ia menyetir mobilnya terlalu pelan.

Benar saja. Begitu pelayan Karin sedang membukakan pintu gerbang, tampak Suigetsu sedang berjalan ke arah rumah Karin.

Tanpa ragu, Karin pun menjalankan rencananya. Setelah pintu gerbang terbuka sempurna, Karin segera menginjak pedal gas sedalam-dalamnya dan melarikan diri dari pemuda berambut putih itu.

Bukannya sadar bahwa Karin sedang sangat kesal padanya, Suigetsu malah masuk ke dalam mobilnya sendiri dan ikut melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk mengejar Karin.

Dari kaca spion mobilnya, Karin bisa melihat sebentuk mobil familiar berwarna putih sedang mengekor tepat di belakangnya.

"Dasar gila!" seru Karin.

Merasa tidak ada gunanya juga mengebut untuk kabur dari Suigetsu, Karin akhirnya mengurangi kecepatannya. Ia tidak mau mendapat resiko harus berurusan dengan polisi hanya karena pemuda menyebalkan itu.

Kebut-kebutan itu membuat mereka berdua sampai di Konoha Gakuen dalam waktu singkat. Karin sempat berputar-putar di lapangan parkir untuk mencari tempat parkir yang tidak ada Suigetsu di sekitarnya. Tapi, dengan sangat menyebalkannya, tampaknya Suigetsu sangat ingin memarkir mobilnya di dekat mobil Karin.

"Maumu apa, kerempeng?!" jerit Karin.

Akhirnya, lagi-lagi Karin menyerah dan memarkir mobilnya di salah satu tempat yang kosong. Lapangan parkir Konoha Gakuen memang tidak pernah penuh. Karena murid-murid sekolah itu memang jarang yang membawa mobilnya sendiri. Kebanyakan dari mereka diantar dengan supir pribadi masing-masing. Dulu Karin juga diantar dengan supir. Tapi supir itu pernah menabrakkan sebuah mobil dengan Karin di dalamnya hingga Karin tidak mau diantar oleh siapapun lagi dan lebih memilih untuk menyetir sendiri.

Kembali ke masalah Suigetsu, pemuda itu tampak dengan sengaja keluar dari dalam mobilnya bersamaan dengan Karin. Membuat gadis itu semakin jengkel.

Karin memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Suigetsu, menganggap seolah pemuda itu tidak ada di sekitarnya. Tapi nyatanya Suigetsu memang ada disana, membuntutinya menuju gedung sekolah dengan langkah kaki yang sengaja dihentak-hentakkan agar Karin mendengarnya.

Kalau ada satu hal yang paling Karin benci dari semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Suigetsu, itu adalah fakta bahwa mereka sekelas. Dan, sesuai peraturan, kelas itu tidak akan berubah sampai tiga tahun berikutnya. Membayangkan harus menghirup udara yang sama dalam satu ruangan bersama seorang Hozuki Suigetsu selama tiga tahun membuat Karin merasa ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Karin tidak tahu apa dia bisa tahan kalau harus terus-menerus melihat seringaian super menjengkelkan itu.

Tapi, detik itu, hal yang paling menjengkelkan adalah keberadaan Suigetsu di belakangnya. Tidak bisa menahan kesal di dalam dadanya lebih lama lagi, Karin berbalik tiba-tiba. Suigetsu agak kaget melihat gerakan mendadak itu, tapi seringaiannya kembali saat melihat wajah kesal Karin yang dianggapnya sangat jenaka. Wajah gadis berkacamata itu memerah—hampir semerah rambutnya, dan hidungnya kembang-kempis. Teori yang mengatakan bahwa seorang perempuan itu cantik kalau sedang marah, tampaknya sama sekali tidak berlaku untuk Karin.

"Mau apa kau?!" semprot Karin. "Apa kau tidak punya hal lain untuk dilakukan selain membuntutiku, hah?! Apa tidak cukup aku melihat cengiran jelekmu itu setiap hari di depan rumahku?! Kau ini _stalker_ atau apa? Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu mengikutiku seperti itu?!"

"Ohayou." jawab Suigetsu santai.

"Apa?!" tanya Karin, masih dengan suara yang meninggi.

"Aku cuma mau bilang 'ohayou'. Tadinya aku mau bilang di rumah, tapi kau kabur duluan. Yah, jadi mau tak mau aku mengikutimu." jelas Suigetsu.

Wajah Karin semakin memerah, membuat Suigetsu hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi keinginan itu harus diurungkan, karena kemudian Karin meledak lagi.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu mengatakan 'ohayou' padaku! Aku tidak perlu kata 'ohayou' darimu! Jadi lain kali, kalau aku kabur lagi, JANGAN PERNAH MENGIKUTIKU! KAU MENGERTI?!"

Suigetsu mengorek lubang telinganya dengan jari kelingking karena suara jeritan Karin membuat telinganya terasa berdenging. Namun Karin sama sekali tidak peduli pada telinga Suigetsu. Ia merasa sudah terlalu banyak membuang-buang waktu untuk tetangganya itu. Jadi ia berbalik dan berjalan ke dalam kelas. Dan Suigetsu membuntuti lagi dari belakang.

"KENAPA KAU MASIH MENGIKUTIKU, HAH?!" Karin menjerit lagi saat melihat Suigetsu tetap berada di belakangnya.

Suigetsu menunjuk ke dalam ruangan kelas. "Ini kelasku juga. Ingat?" jawabnya dengan enteng. Dan sebuah cengiran.

Karin mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Jika pemuda itu mengucapkan satu kata lagi, kepalan tangan itu mungkin bisa mendarat ke cengirannya itu. Tapi Karin tidak mau membuat masalah di hari pertama sekolahnya. Lagipula, kali ini Suigetsu memang tidak salah.

Karin berbalik lagi. Ia duduk di bangku yang masih kosong dan hanya bisa pasrah kembali saat Suigetsu memilih tempat duduk di belakangnya.

Selamat datang di neraka, Karin. Gadis itu membatin.

Tapi, sejak pertama menginjakkan kaki di dalam ruangan kelas, tampaknya Karin belum menyadari sesuatu. Atau, lebih tepatnya, seseorang. Seseorang yang sedang duduk di kursi dekat jendela. Bertopang dagu sambil memandang ke suatu tempat di luar jendela sana.

Merasa akan menyaksikan sesuatu yang menarik, Suigetsu pun memanggil orang itu.

"Oi, Sasuke!"

Bahu Karin menegang seketika. S-S-Sasuke? Sasuke, katanya?

Karin menoleh perlahan ke belakang. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat Suigetsu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu menoleh dan tersenyum tipis saat melihat siapa yang memanggil.

"Kapan kau datang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Baru saja. Tadi aku baru selesai mandi waktu kau telepon." jawab Suigetsu sambil duduk di bangku yang berada di depan Sasuke.

"Cih, pantas saja kau terlambat."

"Terlambat apanya? Bel belum berbunyi. Kau saja yang terlalu rajin."

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Hn."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau datang awal sekali? Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau bisa bangun pagi."

"Ceritanya panjang. Nanti saja kuceritakan saat makan siang."

"Oke."

Suigetsu melirik ke arah Karin. Sepertinya ia berhasil menarik perhatian Karin sejak pertama nama Sasuke disebut. Tapi begitu Suigetsu memergoki gadis itu sedang melirik ke arah Sasuke, Karin langsung membuang mukanya secepat mungkin ke arah lain. Suigetsu tidak tahan untuk tidak nyengir. Sebuah ide baru muncul dalam kepalanya.

Ia menoleh kembali pada Sasuke.

"Kau duduk disini?" tanyanya.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kenapa kita tidak duduk di sana saja?" tanya Suigetsu lagi sambil menunjuk tempat duduk yang tadi ia tempati di belakang Karin. Tampaknya Karin melihat arah tunjuk Suigetsu, karena bahu kurus gadis itu tampak semakin menegang. Dan cengiran Suigetsu semakin melebar.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah tempat yang dimaksud Suigetsu. Merasa tidak tertarik, Sasuke melengos ke luar jendela lagi.

Suigetsu tidak menyerah. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari temannya itu, Suigetsu langsung menarik lengan Sasuke dan menyeretnya menuju tempat duduk yang ia inginkan.

"Oi, Suigetsu! Apa-apaan kau? Lepas!" protes Sasuke.

Suigetsu hanya menyeringai lebar seraya mendudukkan Sasuke di atas bangku. Ia merasa semakin puas saat melihat Karin salah tingkah di bangkunya sendiri. Suigetsu tahu betul, gadis itu pasti ingin mencari tempat duduk yang lain agar tidak canggung, tapi juga tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan untuk duduk di dekat seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Suigetsu dan Sasuke sama-sama tahu kalau Karin adalah salah satu penggemar setia Sasuke. Bisa dibilang fanatik, malah. Tapi, Suigetsu tahu lebih dari itu.

Mereka bertiga pernah sekelas di bangku sekolah dasar. Karin sudah lebih dahulu mengenal—dan sudah lebih dulu membenci—Suigetsu, karena mereka memang lahir di rumah yang saling berdekatan. Tapi, di sekolah dasar itu adalah kali pertama Karin melihat Sasuke. Dan memang tidak ada gadis yang luput dari pesona Sasuke setelah sekali lihat. Saat itu, Karin adalah gadis kecil yang sama sekali jauh dari kategori cantik. Benar-benar bukan tipe yang bakal disukai Sasuke. Setidaknya, kalau kata Suigetsu, Karin yang sekarang wajahnya lebih menghibur daripada yang dulu.

Suatu hari di tingkat kelas 5, sepulang sekolah, Karin dijemput oleh supirnya. Saat baru beberapa meter melaju menjauhi sekolah,karena suatu sebab, mobil itu terguling ke sisi jalan hingga terbalik. Karin pun segera dibawa ke rumah sakit. Sepanjang perjalanan, Karin yang sedang berada dalam kondisi setengah sadar dan penglihatan yang buram, hanya dapat melihat sebentuk mata berwarna hitam kelam. Mata yang hingga kini ia yakini milik Uchiha Sasuke dan membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Atau lebih tepatnya, terobsesi.

Sejak hari itu, Karin tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan atau membicarakan Sasuke. Ia kini seperti bumi yang berpusat pada matahari—dengan Sasuke sebagai mataharinya. Seperti laron yang selalu mendatangi cahaya lampu. Kemana Sasuke pergi, Karin selalu mengikutinya. Apapun yang Sasuke suka, Karin akan ikut menyukainya juga. Bahkan, tidak jarang kertas-kertas ujian atau beberapa barang lain yang dibuang oleh Sasuke juga ia punguti dan disimpan.

Sasuke sempat takut pada kelakuan Karin itu dan sempat ingin pindah sekolah di tahun terakhir. Namun, karena ayahnya melarang, Sasuke pun berusaha menjauhkan Karin darinya dengan bersikap dingin padanya. Dari semua anak perempuan yang pernah diperlakukan sinis oleh Sasuke, Karin-lah yang paling parah.

Tapi, keadaan sedikit berubah saat mereka berada di sekolah menengah pertama.

Saat itu, Itachi sedang pulang ke Konoha. Seperti biasa, jika ada Itachi, Sasuke meminta tidak diantar-jemput oleh supir atau dikawal siapapun. Ia menunggu Itachi datang menjemputnya di gerbang sekolah. Namun, Itachi terjebak kemacetan, jadi Sasuke terpaksa menunggu hingga sore hari.

Dan seperti biasa, Karin menunggui Sasuke. Ia juga bingung kenapa tak seorang pun menjemput Sasuke hingga hari hampir gelap seperti saat itu. Ia bermaksud untuk menawarkan Sasuke agar pulang bersama-sama. Tapi Karin takut, karena Sasuke sering galak padanya. Jadi, ia memilih untuk menunggu Sasuke sampai pulang.

Mendadak, segerombolan pria mabuk datang menghampiri Sasuke. Pria-pria itu bertubuh tinggi besar dan seolah bisa meremukkan Sasuke hanya dengan jari mereka saja. Karin panik. Tapi ia punya ide.

Ia mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dan membunyikan bunyi sirene polisi yang kebetulan memang tersimpan di telepon genggamnya. Pria-pria itu terkejut. Mengira benar-benar ada polisi, mereka pun kemudian melarikan diri. Karin langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan menanyakan keadaannya. Merasa berhutang budi, Sasuke tak lagi bersikap terlalu garang pada Karin. Ia masih mengabaikan gadis itu hingga saat ini, tapi tidak terlalu sinis seperti sebelumnya.

Sasuke menyadari maksud Suigetsu untuk membuatnya duduk di bangku itu saat melihat siapa yang duduk di depannya. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Suigetsu dan membuat tatapan kau-sudah-tidak-sayang-nyawa-ya pada Suigetsu—yang dibalas dengan juluran lidah iseng dari pemuda itu. Suigetsu membuat gerakan bibir yang seolah berkata, "Ingat, kau berhutang padanya."

Sasuke mengerutkan alis karena kesal. Ia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ingin mengingat hutang budi itu. Tapi entah bagaimana, Suigetsu selalu mengingatkannya dan selalu melibatkan dirinya dalam hobi utama Suigetsu, yaitu mengganggu Karin.

Mau tak mau, Sasuke pun pasrah. Ia menghela nafas dengan jengkel. Tangannya kembali menopang dagunya. Ia masih ingin melihat ke pemandangan di luar jendela. Tapi, kini matanya malah tertuju ke objek lain.

Ada dua orang yang duduk tenang di kursinya sejak pertama Sasuke lihat tadi. Awalnya, Sasuke pikir mereka berdua perempuan, karena keduanya sama-sama berambut panjang, hanya berbeda warna. Namun, ternyata yang berambut cokelat adalah laki-laki. Yang perempuan hanya yang warna rambutnya indigo.

Sebenarnya mereka tidak hanya berdua saja. Banyak anak perempuan yang mengerubungi mereka, tapidua orang itulah yang paling menonjol. Ada sesuatu yang menyelubungi dua orang itu, membuat mereka tampak istimewa. Bukankah di dunia ini memang ada orang-orang yang seperti itu? Orang-orang yang hanya dengan sekali lihat pun, sudah ketahuan kalau mereka adalah orang-orang yang luar biasa. Lucunya, dua orang itu mengingatkan Sasuke pada bangsa _elf_ di sebuah film yang pernah ia tonton.

Mereka terlihat sangat ramah dan hangat. Sama sekali tidak tampak terganggu dengan kerumunan di sekeliling mereka dan justru terlihat senang.

Apa sebegitu sukanya mereka dengan popularitas? Sasuke membatin dengan sinis.

Tapi, ternyata rasa penasarannya tidak bisa dibendung juga. Merasa kurang pergaulan karena tidak mengenal orang-orang yang sangat populer, Sasuke pun menyenggol lengan Suigetsu.

"Kenapa di situ ramai sekali?" Sasuke mengendikkan dagu ke arah dua orang yang berambut panjang tadi.

Suigetsu memandang ke arah yang dimaksud Sasuke. "Oh, itu kan Hyuuga." jawabnya kemudian.

"Hyuuga? Sepertinya aku pernah dengar." sahut Sasuke.

"Tentu saja kau pernah dengar. Tidak mungkin ada yang tidak pernah mendengar tentang Hyuuga." ujar Suigetsu.

Sasuke berpikir keras. Hyuuga… Hyuuga… Hyuuga… Ah, dimana ia pernah mendengar nama itu?

Tidak mau membuang waktu, Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya dan tidak peduli. Suigetsu bingung melihat gerakan itu.

"Sudah? Begitu saja?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke balik dengan bingung.

"Kau tidak bertanya lebih lanjut tentang mereka?" tanya Suigetsu lagi.

"Untuk apa? Mereka juga tidak mungkin lebih populer dari aku." jawab Sasuke.

Suigetsu memutar bola matanya. "Cih. Kau terlalu percaya diri, wahai Uchiha."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Suigetsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ck. Ck. Apa kau benar-benar tidak pernah membaca koran? Atau setidaknya menonton acara berita? Atau setidaknya mendengar pembicaraan para pelayanmu?"

"Sudah kubilang, untuk apa? Itu pekerjaan kakakku."

"Pantas saja kau tidak pernah punya pacar. Kau sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat, super sangat cuek."

"Maksudmu apa sih?"

"Tanya sendiri sajalah pada kakakmu."

Sasuke berdecak sebal pada sahabatnya itu. Tapi hal itu sekaligus juga membuatnya semakin penasaran dengan dua sosok berambut panjang di deretan depan itu. Diam-diam, ia mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya pada gerombolan di depan sana.

"Sungguh? Hinata-sama belum pernah pacaran?" tanya salah satu suara yang terdengar.

Hinata-sama, pikir Sasuke. Kalau begitu, yang itu namanya… Hyuuga Hinata?

Sebuah suara yang lembut menjawab, "B-belum."

"Kenapa?" tanya yang lain.

Kali ini, yang laki-laki berambut panjang itu yang menjawab, "Maaf, Nona. Tapi pertanyaan itu sebenarnya pribadi dan tidak boleh diajukan pada Hinata-sama."

"T-tidak apa-apa, Neji-san." jawab gadis berambut indigo yang dipanggil Hinata-sama itu. "Aku akan jawab."

Dan yang ini… Hyuuga Neji, pikir Sasuke lagi.

Hyuuga Hinata kemudian melanjutkan, "Kalian… pernah menonton film drama? D-dalam film-film seperti itu, sering ada cerita tentang…uhm, tentang seorang gadis yang oleh ayahnya dilarang dekat oleh siapapun… karena alasan tertentu? A-aku salah satunya."

Murid-murid perempuan yang mengerubunginya pun ribut.

"Memangnya kenapa, Hinata-sama?"

"Hiashi-sama melarangmu mempunyai pacar?"

"Apa Neji-sama juga tahu soal ini?"

"Sayang sekali…"

Sasuke hanya melihat gadis Hyuuga itu tersenyum lembut pada semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diberikan padanya. Ia terlihat seperti seorang selebriti yang sedang dicecar banyak pertanyaan oleh para wartawan. Bahkan sebenarnya ia tampak sudah terbiasa akan hal semacam itu. Apa dia memang selebriti?

Sementara pemuda bernama Neji di sampingnya tampak kewalahan menenangkan para gadis. Namun cara bicaranya tetap _gentle_ dan sopan. Ia tahu betul cara menghadapi perempuan. Dan ia terlihat sangat melindungi Hinata. Sasuke jadi ingin tahu, apa peran pemuda itu untuk Hinata? Siapa dia untuk Hinata? Dan yang paling penting, siapa mereka? Dimana sebenarnya nama Hyuuga pernah mampir dalam pendengarannya?

Sayang sekali untuk Sasuke, karena kemudian seorang guru berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas.

Sasuke membatin, sejak kapan bel berbunyi? Ah, aku terlalu memperhatikan dua Hyuuga itu. Mungkin aku harus mencoba mengikuti saran Suigetsu nanti.

Bertanya pada Itachi.

.

.

.

Pelajaran hari itu terasa berlangsung sangat cepat bagi Hyuuga Hinata. Sepertinya baru beberapa saat yang lalu bel masuk berbunyi, kini bel yang menandakan waktu istirahat telah terdengar di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Mungkin karena hari itu adalah hari pertama, jadi semangat belajar sedang sangat meletup-letup.

Segera setelah guru terakhir yang mengajar di kelas 1-5 pergi, murid-murid kembali mengerubungi meja tempat dua orang Hyuuga duduk. Kali ini malah ada beberapa murid lelaki yang juga ikut-ikutan.

"Hinata-sama, mau makan siang bersama?" tanya salah satu di antara mereka.

Yang lain menyenggol bahunya. "Yang benar saja! Hinata-sama tidak mungkin makan bersama orang-orang seperti kita."

"Benar. Hinata-sama pasti sudah membawa makanan sendiri. Benar, kan, Hinata-sama?"

"Sekolah ini pasti sudah menyiapkan ruang makan khusus untuk Hinata-sama."

Hinata hanya bisa tertawa pelan mendengar ekspektasi berlebihan teman-teman sekelasnya itu. Setinggi itukah level yang ada di pikiran mereka tentang dirinya? Hinata memang sadar betul dari keluarga mana ia berasal. Tapi ia tidak menyangka akan menjadi tipe orang yang memiliki ruang makan khusus di sekolah.

Neji juga tampak menahan geli saat mendengar para siswi itu. Seraya tersenyum, Neji membungkuk.

"Hinata-sama tidak membawa bekal makan. Ia akan makan siang di kafetaria. Tidak di ruangan khusus. Malah sebenarnya, jika kalian tidak keberatan, Hinata-sama ingin makan siang bersama kalian." ujar Neji.

Hinata mengangguk untuk menyetujui pernyataan Neji itu. Tidak ada ruangan khusus, walaupun pada awalnya ruangan itu pernah direkomendasikan. Tapi Hinata menentangnya, menolak untuk diperlakukan istimewa. Ia merasa, jika ia diperlakukan istimewa dan memiliki ruangan khusus, sama saja seperti tidak memperlakukannya sebagai manusia. Karena manusia butuh berbaur dan bersosialisasi.

Uchiha Sasuke berjalan melewati mereka dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol lengan Neji yang saat itu masih berdiri. Sang _butler_ menoleh cepat untuk melihat siapa yang melakukannya, dan mata ungu pucatnya beradu pandang dengan sepasang mata berwarna hitam kelam yang dingin.

Perhatian Hinata serta murid lainnya juga tertuju pada dua orang itu. Hinata mendengar bisik-bisik di antara yang lain, membuatnya sedikit tertarik. Saat ia melihat kembali ke arah adu pandang antara Neji dan Sasuke, Hinata terkesiap saat menyadari bahwa tatapan tajam Sasuke kini menuju ke arahnya. Pemuda itu memandang Hinata dengan tatapan yang sulit diterjemahkan. Dan sang hime pun ciut. Ia menundukkan wajahnya seketika, berusaha menghindari tatapan itu.

"Maaf atas kecerobohan saya, Uchiha-sama." Hinata mendengar Neji berujar. "Saya tidak bermaksud untuk menghalangi jalan Anda."

Ketika Hinata mengangkat wajahnya kembali, tepat saat Sasuke sedang melengos pergi. Dan murid-murid yang lain mulai berisik. Mulai saling menggumamkan sesuatu yang berbeda-beda.

Hinata sebenarnya sangat penasaran akan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Ia juga ingin tahu kenapa Neji bisa tahu nama pemuda seram tadi. Namun sebelum sempat ia menarik nafas untuk bertanya, Neji sudah lebih dulu menginterupsi.

"Hinata-himesama, tidakkah sebaiknya kita segera ke kafetaria sekarang? Saya takut, bel tanda masuk kedua akan segera berbunyi."

"Oh? A—ah… ya." jawab Hinata, masih setengah tenggelam dalam benaknya yang penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Neji juga tak lupa untuk mengikutsertakan murid yang lain. Mereka kemudian berjalan bersama menuju kafetaria.

Namun, sepanjang perjalanan, dua pikiran berbeda tak berhenti memenuhi benak dua Hyuuga bersepupu itu.

**To Be Continued…**

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Nah, bisa dibilang ini dia chapter pertamanya. Semoga lancar sampai tamat ya…

Terima kasih buat **Rin Keitami** yang udah suka dan udah review chapter sebelumnya. Update-nya nggak lama kan? Udah lebih panjang juga kan? Hehehe. Pairing yang Rin minta itu pairing utama loh. Semoga suka ya…

Karena sejauh ini belum ada yang nanya-nanya lagi, aku jadi nggak bisa ngoceh terlalu banyak di A/N. RnR aja ya minna. Minta concrit-nya juga. Hehehe…

Akhir kata, arigatou gozaimaaaaaaaaaasu! ^o^

**Preview:**

"Kamu harus menghentikan kebiasaan itu, Shika-kun. Itu kebiasaan yang berbahaya dan tidak sehat."

"Berbahaya?"

…

"_Karena kaus kaki ini pemberianku. Karena aku rajin, jadi kakimu juga akan jadi rajin."_

…

Mau jadi apa dirinya kalau tidak ada gadis itu?

…

"Aku sangat ingin bisa menjadi seorang pelajar yang baik, tapi tidak pernah berhasil."

…

"Selama bertahun-tahun aku mencari dia. Dan sekarang kau bertanya kenapa aku ada disini. Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas? Tentu saja untuk bertemu dengannya!"

…

"Aku… teman lama Neji."

"Salam kenal."


	4. Chapter 4: Old Friends

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and friends belong only to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pairings: **Almost all possible pairings in Naruto fandom (SasuHina, KibaHina, NejiHina, NaruHina, SasuSaku, NaruSaku, SuiKa, NejiTen, LeeTen, ShikaIno, ShikaTema, SaiIno, ItaHana, ItaKonan, PeinKonan)

**Rate:** T

**Genre: **Romance & Drama

**Warnings:** Alternate universe, OOC possibilities, typo/misstypo, maruk(?) pairing, jalan cerita yang rada ribet dan berbelit-belit, dan (mungkin) bernuansa sinetron.

.

.

.

**Kimi Dake**

**by. Kazahana Miyuki**

Mengetahui bahwa hari itu adalah hari pertama bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen sama sekali tidak membuat Nara Shikamaru berniat untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Jangankan beranjak, membuka matanya saja pun ia enggan. Membayangkan harus meninggalkan tempat tidur yang luar biasa empuk miliknya demi meja kayu yang keras di kelas rasanya terlalu merepotkan baginya.

Sebuah mimpi yang indah hampir menyusup kembali ke balik kelopak matanya saat ia mendengar sebuah suara di luar. Suara yang familiar, namun bukan suara yang seharusnya berada di rumahnya saat pagi-pagi begini.

"Ino…" Shikamaru menggeram. Tiap ada gadis itu, hal yang merepotkan pasti akan terjadi.

BRAKK!

Benar kan, batin Shikamaru.

"Nara Shikamaru!" Suara itu amat sangat melengking. "Di mana rasa malumu, hah? Jam segini masih tidur. Apa kamu lupa kalau kamu harus berangkat ke sekolah?! Oi, pemalas!"

Yamanaka Ino, dengan berseragam lengkap dan aksesoris yang memperindah sosoknya yang memang sudah cantik, menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar Shikamaru—setelah mendapat izin dari ayah Shikamaru—dan menarik selimut pemuda itu dengan brutal, membuat si pemilik selimut menggerutu seraya menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Tapi Ino tidak akan menyerah. Bahkan kalaupun ia harus membawa Shikamaru bersama kasurnya sekalian, Ino siap melakukannya. Bagi Ino, yang penting si pemalas ini harus pergi ke sekolah.

Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu merebut bantal Shikamaru dengan paksa.

"Ayo bangun!" serunya. "Bangun, kubilang!"

Ino menarik-narik lengan Shikamaru tanpa rasa kasihan, membuat orang yang ditarik akhirnya jengkel dan dengan berat hati membuka matanya.

"Apa masalahmu, Ino?!" omelnya dengan suara berat khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Apa masalahku? Masalahku, nafasmu bau. Orang yang bau tidak boleh pergi ke sekolah." jawab Ino.

"Memangnya kata siapa aku akan pergi ke sekolah?" seru Shikamaru.

"Kataku. Kenapa? Kalau aku menyeretmu sampai sekolah, kamu mau apa? Pokoknya, aku tidak akan membiarkan data absensimu berlubang-lubang lagi seperti dulu." ujar Ino sambil tetap menarik lengan Shikamaru. "Sekarang cepat bangun dan mandi. Ayo!"

Shikamaru menggeram lagi. Ia menepis tangan Ino dari lengannya sendiri, kemudian beranjak dengan amat sangat terpaksa ke arah kamar mandi. Shikamaru hendak menutup pintu kamar mandi saat mendadak Ino menahannya.

"Mau apa lagi?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Jangan tutup pintunya!" seru Ino.

"Hah?" Shikamaru bingung.

"Aku harus memastikan kamu tidak tidur lagi di dalam." sahut Ino santai.

Shikamaru melongo. "Kau sarapan apa sih pagi ini?"

"Janji padaku kalau kamu tidak akan tidur di dalam."

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya. "Ino…"

"Janji!" seru Ino lagi.

"Iya, aku janji!" Shikamaru balas berseru.

Ino tersenyum puas. Ia melepaskan cengkeramannya dari gagang pintu kamar mandi dan membiarkan Shikamaru menutup pintu. Setelah pemuda itu menguncinya, ia mendengar seruan Ino dari luar,

"Jangan lama-lama. Kalau lebih dari sepuluh menit, nanti kudobrak!"

Kemudian, terdengar suara langkah kaki gadis itu menjauhi kamar mandi.

Shikamaru masih berdiri di balik pintu. Mendengarkan kembali suara-suara yang terngiang dalam kepalanya. Suara melengking milik Yamanaka Ino. Suara gadis itu yang dengan sangat rajin mau membangunkannya dan menyuruhnya mandi. Suara yang berjanji bahwa ia akan membantu kehidupan sekolah Shikamaru, terutama pada absen-absennya yang berada di bawah kategori cukup.

Shikamaru tersenyum. Mau jadi apa dirinya kalau tidak ada gadis itu?

Selama acara mandi paginya, Shikamaru mencoba mengingat kembali kapan pertama kalinya keberadaan gadis itu menjadi sangat spesial dalam kehidupannya. _Well_, ia tidak benar-benar ingat kapan tepatnya, tapi yang pasti saat itu mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

Shikamaru ingat, saat itu rambut Ino masih pendek dan pipinya masih tembam. Saat pertama kali mereka saling kenal—di usia empat tahun—Shikamaru pikir Ino itu tipe gadis yang manja dan ingin semua keinginannya dituruti.

Hal itu memang benar. Tapi, semakin Shikamaru mengenalnya, ada banyak sisi Ino yang membuat Shikamaru mengesampingkan dugaan awalnya itu.

Walaupun manja, Ino tidak lemah. Ia cukup berani untuk mengomeli anak laki-laki yang merebut ayunan yang sedang dipakai temannya. Ia cukup kuat untuk mengejar anak laki-laki yang merusak mainan temannya. Ino bahkan tidak takut memberikan pukulan balasan yang tentunya dua kali lipat lebih sakit, jika ada anak laki-laki yang memukul temannya. Hal itu juga yang menunjukkan bahwa Ino adalah tipe orang yang penyayang, terutama terhadap teman-temannya. Tapi juga menunjukkan bahwa Ino adalah gadis yang tidak mudah kalah oleh laki-laki. Malah yang terjadi justru sebaliknya.

Seperti yang terjadi pagi ini. Shikamaru memang sering memboloskan diri dari sekolah dan hal itu membuat Ino sebal karena Ino sangat suka pergi ke sekolah. Maka, Ino pun membuat perjanjian dengan orangtua Shikamaru bahwa mulai masuk sekolah menengah atas, Ino-lah yang akan membuat Shikamaru pergi ke sekolah. Apapun caranya. Karena sudah mendapat izin dari kedua orangtuanya, Shikamaru tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menurutinya.

Lagipula, Shikamaru sendiri juga bersedia melakukan apa saja agar bisa membuat Ino senang. Dan untuk sekarang, ia harus menyelesaikan permintaan Ino yang tadi dulu: mandi tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit. Oh ya, ia juga harus menyikat gigi sedikit lebih lama, biar nafasnya tidak bau seperti yang Ino katakan tadi.

Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi, mata Shikamaru membulat saat melihat seragam sekolahnya sudah tersedia dengan rapi di atas tempat tidurnya. Bahkan ikat pinggang serta sepasang kaus kaki baru sudah tergeletak di sana.

Shikamaru ingat, kaus kaki itu hadiah dari Ino minggu lalu. Katanya agar kaki Shikamaru tidak malas juga seperti pemiliknya dan bisa membawa Shikamaru pergi ke sekolah ke setiap harinya.

"_Apa hubungannya kaus kaki dengan kemalasanku?" _tanya Shikamaru waktu itu.

"_Ada. Karena kaus kaki ini pemberianku. Karena aku rajin, jadi kakimu juga akan jadi rajin." _jawab Ino.

Shikamaru tersenyum lagi saat mengingatnya.

"Dasar merepotkan…" bisiknya.

Tapi toh Shikamaru tetap memakai kaus kaki itu setelah semua atribut seragam telah melekat di tubuhnya. Ada gambar bunga mawar kecil yang dibordir di kaus kaki itu dan membuat Shikamaru risih. Tapi karena masih bisa ditutupi dengan celananya, Shikamaru pun tidak mempermasalahkannya lebih lanjut.

Ino masuk kembali ke dalam kamar saat Shikamaru sedang mengambil tas ranselnya. Gadis itu masuk tanpa mengetuk atau memberi tanda apapun itu bahwa ia akan masuk. Malah, tanpa merasa berdosa, Ino mengomentari penampilan Shikamaru.

"Benar kan? Sudah kuduga seragam itu cocok dipakai olehmu. Kamu benar-benar harus pakai setiap hari."

"Sekalian saja ganti isi lemariku dengan seragam semua." sahut Shikamaru sarkastik.

Ino berdecak sebal. "Begitu ya balasanmu pada pujian? Sudahlah, ayo cepat kita berangkat!"

"Tidak sarapan dulu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Suruh siapa bangun siang? Kalau mau sarapan, bangunlah lebih pagi." Ino berjalan ke arah Shikamaru untuk—lagi-lagi—menarik lengan pemuda itu. "Ayo! Anggaplah ini hukuman untukmu karena sampai harus membuatku datang ke rumahmu hanya untuk membangunkanmu, tukang tidur."

"Tapi kan kau sendiri yang datang. Aku tidak pernah minta—hei, aku mau sarapan dulu… Ino! Nanti aku kelaparan. Ino! Ino!"

Seruan Shikamaru sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Ino. Gadis itu malah terus menarik Shikamaru ke luar rumahnya.

"Nanti kamu sarapan saja di sekolah. Beli roti atau apalah. Yang penting kita harus sampai di sekolah dulu." ujar Ino.

"Yang penting itu sarapan dulu." Shikamaru semakin protes.

Tapi Ino berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Pemuda itu harus diberi pelajaran karena terlalu sering membolos.

Sebenarnya, Ino melakukan ini karena ia iri pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru adalah seseorang yang pemalas. Amat sangat pemalas. Sejak di sekolah dasar, dia sudah mulai hobi membolos sekolah. Yang membuat Ino sebal, sebagian besar waktu membolosnya itu ia manfaatkan untuk tidur.

Shikamaru pernah beralasan, "Daripada aku mengantuk di kelas, lalu ketiduran, lalu membuat guru marah dan aku disuruh keluar, lebih baik sekalian saja aku keluar kelas dan tidur."

Ajaibnya—dan juga merupakan hal lain yang membuat Ino lebih sebal lagi—nilai Shikamaru tidak pernah jelek. Selalu di atas rata-rata. Entah kapan sebenarnya ia pernah belajar atau setidaknya memegang buku pelajaran, tapi nilai-nilai Shikamaru tidak ada satu pun yang mengecewakan. Orangtuanya jadi tidak bisa memberikannya ancaman yang terlalu keras, karena toh anak mereka masih memiliki prestasi dan seratus persen jenius.

Sangat jauh dari Shikamaru, Ino justru sama sekali tidak bisa bermalas-malasan.

Yamanaka Ino adalah putri satu-satunya Yamanaka Inoichi, seorang presiden direktur sekaligus pemilik sebuah perusahaan _entertainment_ ternama di Konoha, Yamanaka Entertainment. Sejak kecil, sang ayah sudah menjadikan putrinya itu menjadi seorang idola. Di usia 4 tahun, Ino sudah menerima pelatihan _modelling_, akting, bernyanyi, dan lainnya yang bersangkutan dengan bidang hiburan. Dari semua kemampuan yang ia miliki, Ino paling berbakat dalam bidang _modelling_. Setiap hasil jepretan kamera, dengan Ino sebagai modelnya, hasilnya pasti bagus. Ino selalu tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan di depan kamera. Bahkan hampir semua fotografer yang pernah memotretnya mengakui kalau mereka sangat senang bekerja sama dengan Ino, karena gadis itu tidak susah saat diberi arahan gaya.

Menjadi seseorang yang wajahnya telah menjadi bagian dari sorotan publik, lantas tidak membuat Ino tinggi hati. Ia ramah, ceria, dan mau berteman dengan siapa saja. Ia sangat senang jika ada orang yang bertemu dengannya di jalan dan mengenalinya. Ia juga senang jika ada yang meminta tanda tangannya atau mengajak berfoto bersama. Bukan karena ia merasa terkenal, tapi ia justru merasa telah mengenal seseorang yang baru. Kalau sudah begitu, Ino akan tersenyum sangat lebar sambil mengatakan terima kasih.

Karena sangat sibuk, Ino jadi tidak banyak memiliki waktu luang. Tapi, ayah Ino sudah meminta _manager_ Ino untuk mengatur jadwal sedemikian rupa sehingga tidak mengganggu jam sekolah. Itulah mengapa hanya saat sekolah saja Ino merasa leluasa. Hal itu pula yang membuatnya sangat menyukai sekolah. Bagi Ino, waktu sekolah itu terasa seperti waktu bermain. Sangat menyenangkan.

Hal ini yang membuat Ino iri. Kebalikan dari Shikamaru yang santai-santai saja, Ino harus selalu berusaha keras. Waktu satu hari yang hanya 24 jam harus ia bagi dengan kegiatannya yang terlalu banyak serta waktu belajar di luar sekolah yang sangat terbatas. Terkadang Ino juga harus mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk membaca catatan-catatan kecil di sela-sela pemotretan.

Namun, hasilnya sangat jauh di bawah keinginan. Nilai Ino tidak pernah terlalu tinggi, bahkan cenderung rata-rata. Kalau bukan berkat dompet sang ayah, Ino pernah terancam tidak lulus sekolah dasar.

Hal itu membuat Ino sangat malu dan ingin berubah. Ia ingin belajar dengan lebih giat dan kalau bisa berguru pada sahabatnya yang super cerdas, Nara Shikamaru. Makanya, Ino juga jadi rajin menyuruh Shikamaru belajar agar mereka bisa belajar bersama-sama.

Shikamaru adalah sahabat Ino sejak kecil dan Ino sayang padanya. Ino tidak ingin Shikamaru membiarkan kemampuan otaknya yang hebat itu jadi terbuang percuma. Ino ingin melihat Shikamaru juga berusaha keras, walaupun hanya sekali seumur hidupnya. Bagi Ino, Shikamaru itu hampir mendekati sempurna. Tinggal diperbaiki sedikit lagi, Shikamaru bisa menjadi seseorang yang luar biasa.

.

.

.

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Nara Shikamaru bermaksud untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak mengitari wilayah Konoha Gakuen dengan satu misi—mencari tempat yang enak untuk tidur. Pemuda berambut kuncir tinggi di atas kepala itu berdiri dari kursinya sambil menguap, saat tiba-tiba sepasang tangan menahan bahunya dan mendorongnya ke bawah untuk duduk kembali. Tangan yang sama yang telah menarik selimutnya pagi ini.

"Kamu belum boleh tidur siang, Nara-san. Karena ada hal penting yang harus dikerjakan." ujar Ino.

Gadis itu duduk di bangku depan Shikamaru dan meletakkan setumpuk buku yang entah sejak kapan ia miliki.

"Apa ini, Ino?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ini buku." jawab Ino enteng.

Shikamaru menghela nafas pendek. "Aku juga tahu ini buku. Maksudku, untuk apa kau meletakkan buku di mejaku?"

"Tentu saja untuk belajar. Memangnya untuk apa lagi?" sahut Ino.

"Belajar?" tanya Shikamaru tak percaya. "Tapi ini jam istirahat."

"Lalu kenapa, Pak Jenius? Kamu tahu tadi kita sudah diberikan PR oleh Asuma-sensei. Dan aku berani taruhan kalau kamu tidak akan mengerjakannya di rumah nanti."

"Aku bakal mengerjakannya."

"Kapan? Nanti, saat minggu depan lagi? Pagi-pagi sebelum Asuma-sensei datang? No way! Kamu harus menghentikan kebiasaan itu, Shika-kun. Itu kebiasaan yang berbahaya dan tidak sehat—"

"Berbahaya?"

"—dan lagi pula apa salahnya mengerjakan sesuatu lebih awal? Tidak ada ruginya kan? Toh setelah itu kamu tidak akan punya beban dan bisa bersantai semaumu."

"Aku punya banyak waktu. Aku tidak sibuk sepertimu."

"Sibuk atau tidak, seseorang tidak boleh punya kebiasaan menunda-nunda pekerjaan. Karena itu sama saja membuang-buang waktu. Dan waktu adalah nyawa kita. Kamu tidak mau membuang nyawa dengan sia-sia, bukan?"

Shikamaru menghela nafas lagi. "Sebenarnya ini hanya karena kau ingin diajari olehku, kan?" tanyanya.

Ino berpura-pura tidak mendengar dan mulai menyalin soal ke atas buku tulisnya.

"Aku mau ke toilet sebentar." Ujar Shikamaru.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Ino, Shikamaru langsung berdiri dan berjalan secepat mungkin menuju toilet. Ia ingat dimana letak toilet berada. Otaknya memiliki memori yang sangat baik, hingga ia bisa merekam suatu hal hanya dengan sekali simak.

Namun, sejak awal, memang bukan toilet tujuan Shikamaru.

Pemuda itu dengan santai malah berjalan menuruni tangga yang terletak sangat berjauhan dari toilet. Ia melangkah ke pintu keluar, kemudian menyusuri jalan setapak menuju area belakang sekolah. Shikamaru menoleh ke belakang sejenak untuk memastikan tidak ada sosok cantik berambut pirang panjang yang mengikutinya.

Shikamaru tersenyum sendiri saat menyadari tingkah konyolnya itu. Kabur dari Ino agar dia bisa istirahat di waktu dimana ia memang seharusnya istirahat. Kalau ada yang protes, seharusnya itu adalah Shikamaru. Tapi kalaupun nanti Ino marah, Shikamaru hanya harus sabar mendengarkannya kan?

Shikamaru terus berjalan ke arah belakang gedung utama sambil menguap lebar-lebar. Kedua tangannya berada di dalam saku dan sama sekali tidak mau repot-repot menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka. Dari sebelah matanya yang sedikit terbuka, Shikamaru menyadari kalau ada sebuah gazebo yang terbuat dari kayu di area itu. Ia melihat gazebo itu tidak kosong.

Ada seorang gadis berambut merah muda dan pendek sebahu sedang duduk di sana sambil memangku sekotak bento. Apa dia mau makan siang? Kenapa tidak makan siang di kafetaria saja? Biar bagaimanapun, gadis ini saksi.

Shikamaru lalu berseru, "Oi! Kalau ada gadis pirang mencariku, bilang saja tidak tahu ya!"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu kelihatan terkejut dan bingung. Tapi, tanpa menunggu respon darinya, Shikamaru terus berlalu dan berjalan ke luar pintu belakang sekolah.

Shikamaru tertegun saat melihat apa yang ia temukan di belakang sekolahnya. Beberapa meter dari pagar pembatas, ada tanah yang menurun yang lumayan landai dan ditutupi rerumputan setinggi hampir mencapai mata kaki, serta cukup luas dan terbuka. Tidak ada pepohonan yang menutupi pandangan dari situ. Langit pun terlihat dengan sangat jelas di sana.

Benar-benar tempat yang sempurna untuk tidur, pikir Shikamaru.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura berjalan ke salah satu taman di sisi barat wilayah Konoha Gakuen. Jika saja ia punya penyakit jantung, ia pasti sudah terkapar saat menyadari betapa luasnya sekolah itu. Sakura lebih merasa seperti berada di sebuah taman bermain wahana daripada berada di dalam lingkungan sebuah sekolah.

Tapi, biar bagaimanapun, Sakura berhak merasa senang dan bangga. Seumur hidupnya, sekolah itu adalah sekolah paling bagus yang pernah ia datangi. Kalau saja ia tidak rajin belajar, mungkin kesempatan berada di sekolah itu tidak ada sama sekali untuknya.

Sakura menemukan sebuah gazebo di tengah-tengah taman itu. Gazebo itu terbuat dari kayu berwarna cokelat tua dan tidak terlalu besar, namun tampak sangat nyaman untuk dipakai duduk-duduk. Ada jalan setapak kecil menuju gazebo itu. Jalan setapak tersebut diapit oleh semak-semak yang ditata rapi. Beberapa bunga kecil berwarna ungu menyembul di antara dedaunannya. Gazebo itu sendiri dinaungi oleh sebatang pohon yang rindang. Sakura tidak terlalu tahu pohon apa itu, karena tidak ada buah atau bunganya.

Sakura duduk di atas gazebo dan meletakkan kotak bento yang ia bawa. Saat bel istirahat berbunyi tadi, Sakura bermaksud untuk menghabiskan makan siangnya di kafetaria sekolah. Ia sangat penasaran dengan kafetaria Konoha Gakuen yang Sakura sering dengar dari rumor-rumor di sekolah menengah pertamanya dulu.

Tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau tempat itu benar-benar di luar perkiraannya.

Tempat yang sangat jauh dari imej kantin sekolah biasa dan lebih mirip seperti sebuah restoran kelas atas. Luas ruangan itu hampir sebesar setengah lapangan sepakbola—belum terhitung dapur. Lantainya ditutupi dengan karpet berwarna cokelat tua yang sangat nyaman dan halus, bahkan jika diinjak dengan telanjang kaki. Dindingnya berwarna kuning keemasan yang seolah tampak bersinar lembut saat diterangi oleh lampu-lampu dinding yang berwarna hampir serupa. Dan jangan lupakan _chandelier_ besar yang tampak mencolok di tengah ruangan. Layaknya restoran sungguhan, kafetaria itu juga bahkan memiliki para _waiter_ dan _waitress_ yang siap memanjakan perut murid-murid yang datang. Dan tentu saja, ada musik instrumental yang mengalun memenuhi ruangan sebagai pembangkit suasana.

Terang saja kafetaria milik Konoha Gakuen itu sudah dicap sebagai tempat terfavorit oleh para murid-muridnya.

Merasa bahwa memakan makanan dari dalam kotak bento bukanlah merupakan kegiatan yang cocok untuk dilakukan di ruangan tingkat tinggi itu, Sakura memilih mundur dan mencari tempat lain. Peraturan sudah melarang murid-murid untuk makan di dalam kelas, walaupun saat jam istirahat. Lapangan sedang dipakai bermain oleh beberapa anak laki-laki—bisa gawat jika bola yang sedang ditendang kencang melambung ke arah bento-nya. Perpustakaan jelas juga merupakan tempat terlarang untuk itu. Sakura pun berjalan memutari gedung sekolah dan menemukan gazebo tempatnya duduk saat itu.

Sakura membuka furoshiki hijau itu dengan sepenuh hati. Senyumannya mengembang semakin lebar saat mengetahui bahwa yang ada di dalam kotak bento-nya adalah beberapa potongan besar _salmon roll_. Itu salmon! Salmon! Jenis ikan yang hanya setahun sekali atau dua kali mampir di atas wadah makanannya.

"Uwaaaaah, Kaasan!" serunya pada diri sendiri, berharap sang ibu bisa turut merasakan betapa bahagianya ia akan kejutan itu. Cepat-cepat Sakura menutup matanya dan mengatupkan kedua belah tangan.

"Kami-sama, semoga Kaasan sehat selalu dan tidak pernah ada masalah dalam pekerjaannya. Terima kasih atas anugerah yang ada di dalam kotak makan siangku ini. Semoga makanan ini bisa membuatku tambah pintar dan membuatku segera bisa membuat Kaasan lebih bahagia dari sekarang. Amin."

Dengan semangat penuh, Sakura langsung menyambar sumpitnya dan berseru, "Ittadakimaaaaaasu!"

Sakura menyumpit satu potong _salmon roll_ besar itu dan memasukkannya utuh-utuh ke dalam mulut. Begitu makanan tersebut menyentuh lidahnya, dengan mulut yang penuh, Sakura bereaksi, "Hmmm, oishiiiii!"

Dalam hati, ia bersyukur juga karena tidak jadi makan di kafetaria. Reaksinya itu mungkin akan sedikit memalukan jika dilakukan di sana.

Selama beberapa saat, Sakura menghabiskan makan siangnya dengan tenang. Masih tersisa dua potong _salmon roll_ lagi saat kemudian seseorang muncul dalam jarak penglihatannya.

Ada seorang pemuda berjalan ke arahnya sambil menguap lebar-lebar. Kedua tangannya berada di dalam saku dan sama sekali tidak mau repot-repot menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka. Rambut hitamnya tampak sedikit panjang, tapi dikuncir sangat tinggi di atas kepala, membuat rambut itu terlihat mencuat-cuat dan berantakan.

Pemuda itu menyadari keberadaan Sakura dan berseru, "Oi! Kalau ada gadis pirang mencariku, bilang saja tidak tahu ya!"

Sakura terkejut dan bingung. Tapi, tanpa menunggu respon dari Sakura, pemuda itu terus berlalu dan berjalan ke luar pintu belakang sekolah.

Eh? Apa dia mau kabur?

Sakura tidak tahu kemana pintu belakang itu menuju, tapi rasanya tidak benar jika seorang murid menyelinap keluar lewat pintu itu.

Selama beberapa saat Sakura berpikir, apa dia harus menyusul pemuda tadi atau membiarkan hal itu jadi urusannya sendiri saja. Saat Sakura telah membuat keputusan dan baru selangkah turun dari gazebo, seseorang yang lain datang.

Gadis itu berambut pirang dan panjang hingga hampir mencapai pinggangnya. Seragam gadis itu tampak beberapa senti lebih pendek dari Sakura, baik itu kemejanya maupun roknya. Sepatunya bahkan memiliki hak, walaupun tidak terlalu tinggi. Ia juga mengenakan aksesoris dan wajahnya sangat cantik.

Gadis pirang itu menoleh kesana kemari, seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Perhatiannya kemudian tertuju pada Sakura. Ia pun menghampiri Sakura dan bertanya,

"Permisi. Apa kau lihat ada orang lewat sini? Orang yang hobi menguap dan rambutnya dikuncir tinggi?"

Itu seratus persen ciri-ciri pemuda tadi. Tapi Sakura teringat permintaan si pemuda itu padanya, bahwa jika ada gadis pirang yang bertanya, ia harus berpura-pura tidak tahu. Memutuskan bahwa misi pertama adalah prioritas, Sakura pun menjawab,

"Tidak."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya. Aku tidak lihat siapa-siapa dari tadi." Sakura menambahkan.

Gadis pirang itu berkacak pinggang.

"Aneh." ujarnya. "Aku yakin tadi Shikamaru ke arah sini. Selalu saja begitu! Pasti kabur setiap disuruh belajar!"

Gadis pirang itu berjalan ke arah gazebo dan duduk di sana. Sakura menyusulnya saat menyadari bahwa acara makan siangnya sendiri masih belum selesai. Rupanya, si pirang melihat sekotak _salmon roll_ di sampingnya dan tertarik.

"Oh? Kamu sedang makan siang?" tanyanya.

Sakura duduk di sampingnya sambil mengangguk.

"Kenapa kamu makan siang di sini?" tanya gadis pirang itu lagi. "Sekolah kan sudah menyediakan kafetaria."

Sakura berpikir sejenak untuk menyusun jawaban yang tepat. Gadis pirang di depannya ini jelas-jelas adalah anak orang berada. Dan Sakura tidak punya banyak pengalaman berhadapan dengan orang-orang seperti dia. Bagaimana jika ternyata dia sama seperti tokoh yang pernah ia lihat di drama televisi beberapa waktu lalu? Yaitu tipe gadis kaya yang hanya mau berurusan yang sederajat dengannya dan sama sekali tidak peduli—bahkan cenderung tidak menyukai—orang-orang kelas bawah seperti Sakura. Walaupun memang tidak semua orang seperti itu. Lagipula itu kan hanya di dalam drama.

Tidak ada salahnya jika berkata jujur, bukan? Bagaimana ke depannya, itu urusan nanti.

Sakura menggaruk pelan pipi kanannya sendiri dengan telunjuk. "Ano… aku—uhm… aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk membeli makanan di kafetaria."

Mendengar kalimat tersebut, wajah si pirang menunjukkan tanda mengerti. Bibirnya membulat dan mengeluarkan suara, "Oohh…"

Sakura hanya menampilkan senyum malu.

Gadis pirang itu mengangguk-angguk. "Kamu salah satu anak beasiswa." ujarnya.

Sakura balas mengangguk. Tampaknya imej gadis drama yang ada dalam bayangan Sakura tadi tidak ada dalam diri si pirang di depannya ini.

"Wahh… berarti kamu pintar sekali ya. Kudengar cara mendapatkan beasiswa ke sekolah ini susah sekali. Minimal harus dapat peringkat tiga besar setiap tahunnya. Apa kamu seperti itu?" cerocos gadis pirang itu.

"Yahh… kurang lebih…" jawab Sakura, tidak mau terkesan terlalu menyombongkan diri.

Tapi, gadis pirang itu tampaknya terkesan saat mendengarnya.

"Hebat sekali. Aku saja harus susah payah untuk masuk peringkat sepuluh besar di kelas. Memang tidak semua orang kaya itu pintar sih. Jujur saja, aku salah satunya. Jika belajar adalah sebuah bakat, maka aku adalah orang yang amat sangat payah dalam bakat itu. Aku sangat ingin bisa menjadi seorang pelajar yang baik, tapi tidak pernah berhasil. Jangan tanya kemana aku akan melanjutkan kuliah setelah ini. Aku masih belum tahu harus kemana. Kalaupun aku nanti kuliah, aku bakal menghindari kuliah yang ada hitung-hitungannya saja."cerocos gadis itu lagi.

"Memangnya… kamu ingin menjadi apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Menjadi apa? Maksudmu, cita-citaku?" Gadis itu balik bertanya.

Sakura mengangguk.

Gadis pirang tersebut menopang tubuhnya pada kedua lengan yang ia tumpu ke belakang. Setelah helaan nafas pendek, ia menjawab,

"Cita-citaku banyak. Bannnnyyaak sekali, sampai aku kebingungan sendiri dan tidak tahu mau memilih yang mana. Tapi yang paling kuingat, waktu kecil dulu aku pernah ingin menjadi seorang dokter."

"Dokter?" sambar Sakura. "Kalau begitu, kita sama. Aku juga ingin menjadi dokter."

"Cita-cita itu masih ada sampai sekarang?" tanya gadis pirang itu.

Sakura mengangguk dengan bersemangat. "Tentu saja masih."

"Kalau aku sudah tidak ingin lagi." sahut gadis itu.

Bara semangat di kedua mata hijau Sakura memudar saat mendengar jawaban gadis itu. "Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena, cita-cita itu muncul sewaktu aku mengenakan kostum seorang dokter saat pemotretan. Ah, aku terlihat sangat imut waktu pakai baju itu. Tapi baju itu sekarang sudah tidak muat lagi. Jadi aku juga jadi merasa tidak berminat lagi." jawab gadis itu.

Sakura malah semakin bingung saat mendengar jawabannya. Apa hubungannya dokter dengan pemotretan? Dan mana ada orang yang memiliki cita-cita karena memakai sebuah baju, kemudian tidak berminat lagi saat baju itu sudah tidak layak pakai? Ini pertama kalinya Sakura mendengar alasan semacam ini. Ia sering menanyai teman-temannya yang memiliki cita-cita yang sama seperti dirinya, dan kebanyakan alasan mereka tipikal, yaitu menolong orang yang membutuhkan.

"Oh iya!" Gadis pirang itu mendadak berseru, membuat pikiran Sakura buyar. "Aku bahkan belum kenal namamu! Kalau begitu, perkenalkan, aku Yamanaka Ino."

Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Sakura. Sakura tersenyum, menyetujui pernyataan Ino bahwa mereka belum berkenalan tadi. Sakura pun segera menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Haruno Sakura." ujar Sakura. "Salam kenal."

"Salam kenal juga." sahut Ino. "Hmm, maaf sebelumnya, tapi… walaupun kamu… anak beasiswa—tidak bermaksud menyinggung—jangan sungkan untuk bergabung bersama siapa saja. Kalau kamu mau, kamu bisa makan siang di kafetaria bersamaku. Mungkin nanti kamu juga bisa berkenalan dengan beberapa temanku. Tapi itu kalau kamu tidak keberatan."

"Aku tidak keberatan." jawab Sakura.

Ino tersenyum lebar, seraya menampilkan sederet gigi yang putih dan rapi. Ia kemudian melirik bento Sakura yang sedari tadi diabaikan pemiliknya.

"Ini… _salmon roll_?" tebak Ino.

Sakura mengangguk. "Kamu pasti sering makan ini ya? Karena itu kamu bisa langsung tahu."

"Lumayan sering." jawab Ino. "Aku sering dibuatkan oleh _chef_ di rumahku kalau aku sedang ingin mengemil sesuatu."

Eh? _Salmon roll_ disebut cemilan olehnya? Sakura terkejut dalam hati.

"Tapi, entah kenapa, _salmon roll_ punyamu ini terlihat agak sedikit berbeda dari yang biasa aku makan ya? Boleh aku coba satu?" pinta Ino.

"Oh, boleh! Boleh! Tapi… ini sumpitnya bekas punyaku—" ujar Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku pinjam ya!"

Ino mengambil sumpit dari tangan Sakura dan mengambil satu potong _salmon roll_ di hadapannya. Ia memasukkan potongan itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Wah!" komentarnya. "Ini—"

Ino tidak berkata lagi. Ia sibuk mengunyah dan menikmati rasa yang familiar namun sekaligus baru di lidahnya. Setelah _salmon roll_ itu meluncur menuruni kerongkongannya, barulah Ino melanjutkan komentarnya,

"Siapa yang buat?" tanyanya. "Ini enak sekali! Serius!"

"Ibuku yang buat." jawab Sakura.

"Ini bahkan lebih enak dari yang biasa dibuat oleh _chef_-ku!" serunya lagi.

Saat Ino masih asyik mengomentari bekal Sakura layaknya seorang juri acara kompetisi memasak, seseorang muncul di kejauhan. Si pemuda berambut kuncir tadi.

Penglihatan Ino langsung menangkap sosok itu. Lucunya, apapun itu tujuan utamanya mencari si pemuda berkuncir hingga ke taman belakang itu, sekarang sudah terlupakan berkat _salmon roll_ Sakura. Dengan ceria, ia memanggil-manggil pemuda itu.

"Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Sini!" serunya.

Tadinya, Nara Shikamaru berpikir kalau kabur lewat pintu belakang sekolah adalah ide yang bagus. Ia mengira kalau Ino bakal menyerah setelah tidak menemukannya dimana-mana dan akan kembali ke kelas sambil marah-marah. Tapi, di luar dugaan, rupanya gadis pirang itu masih ada di sana. Duduk bersama seorang gadis berambut merah muda di sebuah gazebo dan kini sedang memanggil namanya agar mendekat.

Gadis berambut merah muda di depan Ino menoleh ke arah lambaian Ino dan Shikamaru mengenalinya sebagai gadis yang ia mintai tolong tadi agar berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa. Apa mungkin ia malah memberitahu Ino? Tapi kelihatannya Ino sudah tidak kesal lagi.

Mungkin tidak ada salahnya juga menghampiri mereka, pikir Shikamaru.

"Ayo, cepat ke sini!" seru Ino tidak sabar. "Lambat sekali sih cara jalanmu!"

Shikamaru sampai di depan mereka sambil menguap.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil menyeka setitik airmata yang terdesak ke luar.

"Kamu harus coba ini. Sakura, yang terakhir ini boleh untuk Shikamaru, tidak?" pinta Ino pada Sakura.

Walaupun sebenarnya masih ingin menyantap sushi satu-satunya itu, tapi Sakura merasa ia tetap harus memberikannya pada si pemuda berkuncir. Ia berharap, dua sushi terakhirnya tadi bisa menjadi awal pertemanan yang baik dengan dua orang pertama yang ia kenal di Konoha Gakuen.

"Boleh." jawab Sakura kemudian.

Begitu mendengar persetujuan dari pemiliknya, Ino segera menyumpit potongan _salmon roll_ terakhir dan langsung menyuapkannya pada Shikamaru. Meskipun bingung dan sedikit ragu, Shikamaru secara refleks membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan potongan itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya menurutmu?" tanya Ino.

Shikamaru mengunyah sebentar. Wajahnya tampak seperti sedang berpikir. Ia membiarkan makanan di dalam mulutnya meluncur ke dalam kerongkongan, kemudian berkata,

"Enak sih. Tapi aku tidak terlalu suka ikan."

Mendadak, wajah cerah Ino berubah menjadi mendung. Badai, malah.

"Seharusnya aku ingat, dari dulu kamu itu memang payah dalam menilai sesuatu!" omelnya. "Ini _salmon roll_ paling enak yang pernah kumakan. Kenapa reaksimu hanya begitu saja? Apa kamu tidak malu mengeluarkan reaksi seperti itu pada bagian terakhir dari bekal orang lain?"

"Aku kan hanya berkata jujur." Shikamaru membela diri. "Lagipula, aku tidak bilang kalau ini tidak enak."

Ino melotot. Ingin membalas, tapi tidak tahu harus memakai kata-kata apa. Akhirnya, ia malah berpindah ke topik lain.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu tadi kemana? Aku mencarimu ke seluruh gedung sekolah, tapi kamu tidak ada. Kamu mau aku adukan ke ayahmu lagi? Kamu kira itu bagus ya?"

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya. Ternyata gadis ini masih dendam soal yang tadi. Dan kali ini, Shikamaru tidak bisa kabur lagi dari segala ocehannya.

"Sakura, aku pergi duluan ya. Ada yang harus kuurus. Maaf sudah mengganggu makan siangmu dan terima kasih untuk _salmon roll_-nya." ujar Ino pada Sakura seraya mengapit lengan Shikamaru dengan lengannya sendiri, bersiap untuk menyeret pemuda itu dan memberinya pelajaran.

"Y-ya, tidak apa-apa." jawab Sakura.

Kemudian, Ino menarik lengan Shikamaru sekuat tenaga ke dalam gedung sekolah. Meninggalkan Sakura yang kini kembali terbengong-bengong sendirian. Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum sendiri dan mulai membereskan atribut makan siangnya seperti semula.

Dua hal yang bisa ia simpulkan dari kejadian yang baru saja terjadi:

Pertama, Ino adalah orang yang baik dan mungkin bisa menjadi teman yang menyenangkan. Dan Shikamaru juga kelihatannya begitu.

Kedua, Sakura baru tahu kalau orang-orang kaya itu aneh. Jauh lebih aneh daripada orang miskin.

.

.

.

"Gochisousamadeshita." ujar Hyuuga Hinata dengan lembut, disusul dengan ucapan yang sama oleh beberapa murid yang ikut makan di satu meja yang sama dengannya.

Hyuuga Neji, yang berdiri di samping Hinata, segera menyodorkan sehelai serbet bersih pada sang hime. Hinata menerimanya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu mengelap mulutnya perlahan dengan kain tersebut.

Neji membungkuk sedikit ke arah Hinata.

"Anda mau makanan penutup, Hinata-himesama?" tawarnya.

"T-tidak, terima kasih, Neji-san." tolak Hinata. "Coba tawarkan pada yang lain."

"Baik, Hinata-sama." jawab Neji. Ia lalu kembali menegakkan badannya untuk menawarkan hal yang sama pada murid yang lain. Beberapa menolak, namun sebagian besar menerima tawaran tersebut. Neji kemudian memberi isyarat pada seorang _waiter_ yang sedang berada tak jauh dari situ dan menyebutkan pesanannya.

Saat selesai memesan itulah, Neji tanpa sengaja melihat ke arah pintu kafetaria dan melihat seseorang berdiri di sana. Entah bagaimana, Neji bisa mengingat sosok tersebut. Itu salah satu pemuda yang tak berhenti menatap Hinata saat mereka pertama kali datang kemarin. Pemuda berambut cokelat yang terasa familiar bagi Neji.

Dimana sebenarnya ia pernah bertemu dengan pemuda tersebut?

Neji mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat pemuda itu memberi isyarat bahwa ada yang ingin ia bicarakan. Sang _butler_ menoleh kepada Hinata yang masih asyik mengobrol.

"Hinata-himesama, saya permisi sebentar." ujarnya, kemudian membungkuk dan berlalu.

Hinata dan murid lainnya bingung melihat sikap tiba-tiba Neji itu. Mereka melihat _butler_ tersebut berjalan menjauhi mereka, kemudian menghilang dari pandangan saat ia melesat ke luar pintu.

Hinata mendengar kasak-kusuk keheranan dari teman-teman semejanya.

"Neji-sama kenapa? Tiba-tiba..."

"Mungkin dia ingin ke toilet."

"Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba begitu?"

"Yah, memang biasanya kalau orang mau ke toilet pasti tiba-tiba, kan?"

Saat Neji sudah keluar dari kafetaria, ia melihat pemuda berambut cokelat itu sudah menunggu sambil bersandar ke dinding.

Neji membungkuk dengan sopan saat ia sudah sampai di hadapan pemuda itu. Karena kikuk dengan sikap sopan tersebut, si pemuda berambut cokelat hanya menunduk canggung.

"Kau…" ujar pemuda itu ragu-ragu. "Apa benar… kau itu Hyuuga Neji?"

Alis Neji mengkerut kembali. "Ya, benar. Kalau saya boleh tahu, Anda sendiri?"

"Kau tidak ingat aku? Aku Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba!" jawab pemuda tersebut.

Inuzuka Kiba? Neji berusaha mengingat-ingat. Dan sebuah kejadian dalam ingatannya muncul ke permukaan, membuatnya terkejut sendiri.

"Inuzuka Kiba?" Nada suara Neji sedikit meninggi. "Anda… Kenapa Anda bisa ada disini?"

Pertanyaan Neji itu membuat Kiba juga mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa tidak boleh?" tanyanya.

"Maksud Anda?"

"Apa aku tidak boleh berada disini? Apa aku _masih_ tidak boleh berada disini? Selama bertahun-tahun aku mencari dia. Masa praremaja-ku kuhabiskan untuk mencarinya. Dan sekarang kau bertanya kenapa aku ada disini. Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas? Tentu saja untuk bertemu dengannya!"

Nafas Kiba tersengal. Begitu perkataannya selesai, ia baru sadar betapa ia benar-benar perlu kursus pengendalian emosi—kalau memang di dunia ini ada hal semacam itu. Orang-orang yang kebetulan berada tak jauh dari mereka tampak menoleh karena ingin tahu.

Ah, Inuzuka Kiba! Seharusnya kau sadar kalau suaramu itu kencang sekali, omel Kiba pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana jika Hinata mendengar?

"N-Neji-san?"

Deg!

Jantung Kiba terasa hampir melompat keluar saat mendengar suara itu. Suara yang tak pernah berubah, masih sama lembut dan halusnya seperti dulu.

Si pemilik suara berjalan dari dalam kafetaria sambil memandang dengan bingung ke arah _butler_-nya dan seorang pemuda berambut cokelat jabrik di sana.

Hinata berhenti di samping Neji. Ia bertemu pandang dengan pemuda berambut cokelat itu, yang balas memandangnya dengan kedua mata bersorot tajam, namun berkaca-kaca.

H-Hinata, batin Kiba berbisik. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata.

Nama itu terus diulang-ulang oleh hati Kiba, yang lama kelamaan berubah menjadi jeritan. Kiba sangat berharap bahwa jeritan itu tidak hanya berada di dalam hatinya saja. Ia ingin sekali meneriakkan nama Hinata agar gadis itu tahu betapa ia sangat merindukannya. Bolehkah?

"A-ano…" Hinata bersuara. "T-tadi saya mendengar ada keributan di luar. K-kalau boleh tahu, a—ada apa?"

Kiba tertegun. Lidahnya terasa kaku padahal ia sangat ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu. Namun ia sadar, kalaupun ia bisa bicara saat itu, ia mungkin tidak bisa memberikan jawaban yang benar.

Kiba kemudian melihat Hinata menoleh kepada _butler_-nya.

"Neji-san, ada apa?" tanya gadis itu.

Neji tampak berpikir sebentar, sebelum kemudian ia menjawab,

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Hinata-sama."

Hinata tersenyum kecil, mempercayai jawaban Neji. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah Kiba dan bertanya lagi kepada Neji, dengan volume suara yang lebih pelan,

"A-ano, Neji-san, ini siapa?"

Suara Hinata memang kecil, tapi Kiba bisa mendengarnya. Dan Kiba merasa sedikit menyesal karena bisa mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Dadanya mendadak terasa sesak—kalau tidak bisa disebut sakit. Hyuuga Hinata… tidak mengingatnya? Orang yang selalu paling ingin ia temui, ternyata tidak mengingatnya?

Ah, mungkin itu karena penampilan Kiba banyak berubah. Kiba mencoba berpikir positif.

Namun, setelah itu ia tidak berpikir lagi. Dan yang membuat dirinya sendiri terkejut, ia ternyata merespon lebih cepat daripada Neji.

"Aku… teman lama Neji." ujarnya. "Inuzuka Kiba."

Raut wajah Neji menampilkan ekspresi terkejut. Tapi Hinata tidak melihatnya.

"T-teman lama?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya, teman sudah sangat lama. Tak sangka kami bertemu lagi di sini." jawab Kiba.

Hinata agak bingung sejenak, namun kemudian ia menunjukkan ekspresi mengerti. Senyum ramahnya pun terbit dan ia pun membungkuk untuk memberi salam pada Kiba.

"Kalau begitu, biar saya memperkenalkan diri. Saya Hyuuga Hinata. Umm… temannya Neji juga."

Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, Kiba tersenyum. Ia pun ikut membungkuk.

"Salam kenal." ujar Hinata.

"S-salam kenal." balas Kiba, dengan terus berusaha menghindari tatapan galak Neji yang mengarah padanya.

Gomen. Kiba berujar dalam hati. Aku hanya tidak mau kehilangan dia lagi.

**To Be Continued…**

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Hahaha, aku nggak tahu mau bilang apa. Nggak kebayang seorang Yamanaka Inoichi jadi CEO perusahaan entertainment. Ah, kepalaku…

Aku nggak tahu apa-apa soal bidang entertainment, atau tentang salmon roll, atau tentang tata krama kehidupan orang-orang kelas atas. Jadi maaf ya kalau di chapter ini aku kesannya sok tahu. Hehehe. Concrit-nya diterima dengan tangan terbuka kok. Berikan saya sebanyak-banyaknya kalau perlu ya. Hehehe..

**Ran Kajiura**: Ohoho, ndak apa-apa telat baca juga. Wong inyonk juga apdetnya telat. Soal SuiKa, karena ini pairing berada di urutan 3 teratas pairing favorit ane, ente bisa nebak sendiri lah Neji dibikin nista sih nggak, tapi mungkin dia satu dari beberapa chara yang bakal dapet nasib nggak begitu enak *peace ahhh* Hana kayaknya masih rada lama yee nongolnya. Ane mau munculin yg muda-muda dulu. Wokeh! Thanks udah ripiu. Ditunggu lagi ya...

**me**: Nggak. Nggak.. Sasuke nggak serem kok. Dia cuma judes aja. Sakura-nya udah muncul nih. Naruto-nya tunggu aja ya... :)

**Fujisaki Fuun**: Hehehe. Terima kasih sebelumnya karena udah sedikit kebingungan. *hah?* *plakk* Ne, aku udah kuliah. Udah uzur. Hehehe. Wah aku juga jadi bingung mau bilang apa. Terima kasih lagi ya karena udah suka. Ano, emangnya pernah ada fanfic berpairing banyak kayak gini yang kena flame? Ohoho, aku juga sekarang lagi rada-rada kesengsem sama Neji. Kesengsem sama suaranya sih. Hahaha. Yah, Sasuke sama Jun Pyo kan emang agak mirip: rambutnya sama-sama nyentrik. *dicakar sasu* Yap, aku ini fans beratnya SuiKa. Mereka itu pasti mesra banget deh kalo jadian. Semoga Kishimoto-sensei pikirannya sama kayak saya. *kalo kayak gitu naruto bisa terbengkalai* Oke, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak atas review dan cinta kamu (?) terhadap fic ini. Saya senang Anda senang. Hehehe... :D

**Tazkiya M2M lawliet**: Oh? Kenapa scene Saku dilewatin? Di chapter ini Saku muncul banyak loh. Ehehe, itu tebakannya Tazkiya (begitukah manggilnya?) tentang 4 lelaki itu hampir bener semua loh. Terima kasih ya udah review dan suka... :)

**Miya-hime Nakashinki**: Emang harapan kamu jadinya siapa sama siapa? *hanya kepo* Hehehe, terima kasih banyak atas pujiannya. Terima kasih juga review-nya. Next time, boleh minta concrit-nya? Hehehe..

**Moyahime**: Terima kasih atas pujian dan sarannya. Tapi kalau nanti tidak berjalan sesuai harapan, mohon jangan kecewa ya. Hehehe.. :)

Aku masih belum mau kasih tau spoiler apa-apa dulu deh, karena memang belum ada yang perlu dibocorkan. Tapi kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan, silahkan.. ^^

Akhir kata, arigatou gozaimaaaaaaaaaasu! ^o^

**Preview:**

"Apa ada yang belum sarapan? Jika ada yang belum, tidak usah khawatir. Karena pagi ini, kita akan menyantap semangat sebagai sarapan kita!"

...

"Kau harus tahu, bahwa klub sepakbola Konoha Gakuen adalah yang terbaik di negeri ini. Klub ini bahkan sedang dalam tahap menjadi klub nasional."

"Tapi aku bahkan tidak pernah mendengarmu membicarakan topik tentang sepakbola, Lee."

"Aku bisa berlatih."

...

"Maaf, Tenten-sama. Kali ini, biarkanlah aku memilih jalanku sendiri."

...

Sakura tahu siapa pemuda ini. Pemuda berisik yang saat jam pelajaran tadi membuat seisi kelas jengkel, termasuk dirinya.

...

"Kau bisa diam, tidak?!"

...

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia? Itu Uchiha Sasuke."


	5. Chapter 5: And The Beginning Begins

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and friends belong only to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pairings: **Almost all possible pairings in Naruto fandom (SasuHina, KibaHina, NejiHina, NaruHina, SasuSaku, NaruSaku, SuiKa, NejiTen, LeeTen, ShikaIno, ShikaTema, SaiIno, ItaHana, ItaKonan, PeinKonan)

**Rate:** T

**Genre: **Romance & Drama

**Warnings:** Alternate universe, OOC possibilities, typo/misstypo, maruk(?) pairing, jalan cerita yang rada ribet dan berbelit-belit, dan (mungkin) bernuansa sinetron.

.

.

.

**Kimi Dake**

**by. Kazahana Miyuki**

"Tenten!" panggil seorang pemuda berambut mangkok kepada seorang gadis yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Merasa namanya dipanggil, gadis bernama Tenten itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Wajahnya bertambah cerah saat melihat siapa orangnya.

"Ah, Lee!" Ia balas menyapa.

Pemuda berambut mangkok itu, Rock Lee, tampak sedang berlari ke arah Tenten. Peluh bercucuran di kedua sisi wajahnya, namun tidak ada rasa letih sedikitpun yang terlihat di sana. Tenten bingung.

"Lee? Kau tidak diantar supirmu?" tanya gadis bercepol dua itu.

"Diantar kok. Tapi cuma sampai gerbang. Aku sengaja, biar bisa berlari dari gerbang sampai kesini, seperti kemarin. Aku akan melakukannya selama seminggu penuh. Tidak! Sebulan... maksudku, setahun penuh! Ya! Aku akan berlari dari gerbang sekolah sampai ke dalam sini selama setahun penuh. Tahun pertama sekolah harus dimulai dengan semangat! Karena semangat juga perlu dilatih!" seru Lee dengan dua kepalan tangan teracung ke atas.

"Benar juga. Kau dan semangatmu." ujar Tenten pelan.

"Ayo kita segera masuk! Kita tidak mau terlambat di hari istimewa ini!" ajak Lee.

"Kita tidak akan terlambat, Lee. Kita masih punya waktu setengah jam lagi." Tenten memberitahu.

"Hmm, itu sudah cukup terlambat bagiku." sahut Lee, disambut dengan tawa kecil dari Tenten.

"Oh ya, Lee, nanti kita akan ikut klub judo lagi, kan?" tanya Tenten.

"TENTU!" Lee berseru tiba-tiba. Tenten bahkan hampir melompat ke samping melihat gerakan tiba-tiba temannya itu. "Kau tahu? Konoha Gakuen memiliki klub judo terbaik di seluruh negara Hi. Pelatihnya adalah seorang guru dari sekolah ini sendiri, yang juga merupakan seorang ahli di hampir seluruh cabang olahraga, yang namanya selalu terukir di _trophy_-_trophy _tiga besar pada setiap turnamen: Maito Gai. Dia pasti orang yang super keren kalau dilihat secara langsung!"

Tenten—yang mendadak tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakang akibat letupan semangat Lee itu—hanya bisa memandang pemuda itu dengan penuh kejengkelan. Untung saja ia sudah terbiasa bersabar dan maklum akan tingkah laku Lee. Memang menyenangkan punya kawan yang selalu bersemangat dan tak kenal lelah. Tapi ada kalanya dimana Lee bersikap berlebihan dan membuat Tenten—istilahnya—_sweatdrop_. Salah satunya adalah saat-saat seperti itu.

Sejak mereka pertama bertemu di klub judo sekolah menengah pertama mereka dulu, Lee sudah mengumbar ke banyak orang kalau dia adalah penggemar berat seorang pria bernama Maito Gai. Memang sih, pria itu sangat luar biasa, kalau melihat prestasinya yang selalu mengagumkan. Dan amat sangat langka menemukan seseorang yang sangat hebat dalam setiap cabang olahraga dan juga meminati semuanya. Tapi Tenten pernah melihat foto pria itu di sebuah koran, dan agak sedikit takut dengan gaya berpakaiannya. Di foto itu, dengan latar spanduk sebuah turnamen olahraga atletik, pria itu berdiri di podium teratas, bersama sebuah medali emas mengalungi lehernya serta satu buket karangan bunga dalam gendongan, seraya tersenyum memamerkan seluruh giginya yang rapi, dalam balutan baju senam ketat berwarna hijau. Hijau. Sangat hijau.

Tenten bergidik kalau mengingatnya lagi.

"Tenten!" panggil Lee.

Tenten tersentak, ditarik lepas dari lamunan kecilnya.

"Y-ya?" tanya Tenten.

"Kenapa kau melamun di situ? Ayo cepat kita ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi!" seru Lee.

Tenten memutar bola matanya. "Sudah kubilang, bel masuknya masih setengah jam lagi."

"Tidak ada salahnya bergerak satu detik lebih cepat dari detik ini." Lee berujar.

"Darimana kau mengutip kata-kata itu?" tanya Tenten.

"Dari hatiku." jawab Lee enteng.

Tenten hampir terjungkal ke belakang saat mendengar jawaban Lee yang beraroma dramatis itu. Rasa kagum Tenten yang dua detik sebelumnya sempat terbit karena kalimat hebat Lee, mendadak tenggelam.

.

.

.

Mungkin, hari kedua itu memang merupakan hari yang istimewa bagi seorang Rock Lee. Karena pelajaran Olahraga, yang gurunya adalah idola sepanjang masa Lee, adalah pelajaran di jam pertama hari itu.

Tenten bisa melihat betapa bergeloranya Lee. Senyum pemuda bermata besar itu tidak pudar sesenti pun dan ia yang pertama kali selesai berganti baju dengan seragam olahraga.

Murid-murid kelas 1-2 pun dikumpulkan di lapangan. Ketua kelas sudah menyuruh mereka untuk berbaris sembari menunggu sang guru.

Hanya selisih lima detik setelah barisan rapi, suara peluit terdengar di kejauhan.

Sosok itu berpostur tinggi dan bugar. Beliau berlari dari dalam ruang guru ke arah lapangan, dengan peluit yang terselip di bibirnya, satu tangan memeluk sebuah bola sepak, dan tangan satunya lagi melambaikan tangan. Dan tepat seperti yang Tenten takutkan, gaya berpakaian itu pun tak lupa ia tampilkan.

Guru itu, Maito Gai, mengenakan jaket olahraga dan celana _training_ yang berwarna senada. Hijau. Bahkan tali sepatunya pun juga berwarna hijau. Ada apa sebenarnya antara pria ini dengan warna hijau? Dan kenapa harus warna hijau? Bukankah warna merah lebih melambangkan semangat dibanding hijau?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh berputar di dalam kepala Tenten. Pria ini, hanya dengan kemunculannya saja, sudah bisa membuat orang lain kehilangan fokus.

"Ohayou gozaimaaaaaasu, minnasan!" seru Gai-sensei penuh energi saat ia sampai di depan barisan murid-muridnya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, sensei."

"Apa ada yang belum sarapan? Jika ada yang belum, tidak usah khawatir. Karena pagi ini, kita akan menyantap semangat sebagai sarapan kita!"

Gai-sensei mengacungkan jempolnya sangat jauh ke depan, disertai dengan cengiran lebar yang menampilkan seluruh giginya. Tenten berani bersumpah, ia tadi melihat giginya berkilau.

"Rentangkanlah tangan kalian!" seru Gai-sensei.

Guru nyentrik itu dengan cepat langsung merentangkan kedua lengannya yang panjang dan kekar. Bola yang ia pegang segera jatuh ke atas rumput, namun ia tidak menghiraukannya. Murid-murid pun segera mengikuti gerakannya.

"Rasakan bagaimana sinar matahari pagi yang sangat baik untuk anak-anak seusia kalian menyerap ke dalam pori-pori kulit dan memberikan energi yang luar biasa pada tubuh kalian! Rasakanlah bagaimana kehangatannya membuat otot kalian memanas dan menjerit dan meminta untuk segera digerakkan! Kalian merasakannya? Kalian merasakannya?"

Tidak ada satu murid pun yang menjawab pertanyaa—

"Saya merasakannya, sensei!" seru sebuah suara di deretan paling depan.

Murid itu, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Rock Lee. Senyum Gai-sensei yang sudah lebar, kini semakin melebar.

"Bagus, nak! Kau punya semangat. Majulah ke depan dan beri arahan gerakan pemanasan pada teman-temanmu!" ujar Gai-sensei.

"Siap, sensei!"

Tenten menghela nafas. Sebenarnya, tidak ada yang salah dengan kelakuan dua orang yang—entah kebetulan atau memang itu salah satu bentuk _fanboying_ Lee terhadap sang guru—model rambutnya bagaikan bapak dan anak itu. Hanya saja, semangat mereka perlu ditekan sedikiiit saja.

.

.

.

Tenten duduk di pinggir lapangan. Ia menenggak air di dalam botol minumnya hingga hampir setengah habis. Pelajaran Olahraga bersama Gai-sensei ternyata cukup melelahkan. Memiliki seseorang yang tidak memiliki batas kelelahan sebagai seorang guru itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Tapi yang membuat Tenten sedikit terkejut, ia sendiri menyukainya.

Gai-sensei benar-benar pengajar yang pantang menyerah. Selama pelajaran melatih teknik-teknik sepakbola tadi, Gai-sensei akan memilah-milah mana murid yang sudah bisa dan mana yang belum. Murid yang dianggapnya belum bisa, akan ia latih lagi dan lagi dan terus berulang-ulang hingga murid tersebut berhasil melakukannya walaupun hanya satu kali.

Ia sempat berkata, "Walaupun letih, perasaan bangga pada diri sendiri saat kita pada akhirnya berhasil mencapai sesuatu yang kita perjuangkan itu rasanya sungguh luar biasa. Demi perasaan semacam itulah kita tidak boleh berhenti mencoba."

Dan itu memang seratus persen benar, Tenten mengakui. Mungkin Lee tidak salah juga menjadi _fans_ guru tersebut.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Lee, ada dimana dia? Tenten melihat kesana dan kemari untuk mencari keberadaan Lee. Pelajaran sudah usai dan murid-murid bebas melakukan apa saja. Namun, kebanyakan dari mereka memilih untuk kembali ke kelas dan beristirahat. Jadi, lapangan tempat mereka belajar tadi sudah lumayan sepi. Seharusnya mudah mencari sosok pemuda yang penampilannya lumayan mencolok itu di lapangan yang sepi, tapi mata Tenten tetap tidak menemukannya.

Tenten menenggak kembali sisa air di botolnya hingga hampir habis. Mungkin dia juga sudah kembali ke kelas, pikir Tenten. Gadis itu sudah tidak merasa nyaman dengan seragam olahraganya yang penuh keringat. Ia pun bangkit berdiri, kemudian mulai berjalan menuju ruang loker untuk berganti baju. Lagipula, sebentar lagi bel tanda waktu istirahat akan segera berbunyi.

Selesai mengganti baju olahraganya dengan seragam sekolah, Tenten berjalan ke arah kafetaria untuk makan siang. Namun, sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menyambar lengannya dengan kencang, membuat tubuhnya sedikit tersentak ke belakang. Secara refleks Tenten menoleh untuk melihat siapa pelakunya.

"Lee! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku kaget, kau tahu?!" omel Tenten.

Lee membungkuk dalam dan cepat ke arah Tenten. "Gomenasai, Tenten-sama."

Tukk!

Mendengar cara Lee memanggilnya itu, Tenten memukul kepala Lee dengan botol minum miliknya. "Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

"ITAI!" seru Lee. Tangannya bergerak langsung ke atas kepalanya untuk mengusap-usap bagian yang sakit. "Aku kan hanya berkata jujur."

Tenten mengangkat bahu. "Ngomong-ngomong tadi kau kemana? Tiba-tiba menghilang setelah pelajaran."

"Itulah alasan sebenarnya kenapa aku ada di sini. Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."

"Apa?"

"Ikut aku."

Lagi-lagi, Lee menyambar lengan Tenten, dan kali ini dilanjutkan dengan berlari secepat kilat. Membuat gadis bercepol dua di belakangnya terseret sepanjang koridor.

Lee membawa Tenten ke lobi tengah gedung Konoha Gakuen. Tepatnya ke arah papan mading besar di dinding lobi.

"Lihat itu!" Lee menunjuk ke arah sebuah poster berwarna hijau di mading tersebut. Tenten membaca tulisan yang menjadi judul poster itu:

OPEN RECRUITMENT: KONOHA GAKUEN SOCCER CLUB.

Lalu, Tenten menoleh kembali ke arah Lee. Gadis itu bertanya, "Kau mau ikut klub sepakbola?"

Lee mengangguk dengan bersemangat. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kau bilang mau masuk klub judo." protes Tenten. "Lagipula, sejak kapan kau suka sepakbola?"

"Sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakan ini." ujar Lee. Pemuda itu meletakkan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari di dagu, berdehem sekali, lalu menjawab, "Bagaimana menurutmu kalau yang ini: Sebenarnya, tadi itu setelah pelajaran aku dipanggil oleh Gai-sensei. Beliau mengatakan kalau ada aura yang hebat dan kuat menguar dari kedua kakiku ini. Dan aku ditawari langsung oleh beliau untuk menjadi anggota klub. Hebat sekali, bukan?"

Tenten mengangkat telapak tangannya, menandakan ada sesuatu yang ia tidak mengerti.

"Aura hebat dan kuat menguar dari kedua kaki? Apakah aura seperti itu memang dibutuhkan? Maksudku, ini kan hanya klub sekolah. Kenapa—"

"Ini bukan sembarang klub, Tenten." potong Lee. Tangannya menggebrak kertas yang tertempel di papan mading itu, sedangkan tangan satunya mengepal erat ke depan. "Kau harus tahu, bahwa klub sepakbola Konoha Gakuen adalah yang terbaik di negeri ini. Klub ini bahkan sedang dalam tahap menjadi klub nasional. Jadi, siapapun yang menjadi anggota, tidak boleh main-main."

"Tapi aku bahkan tidak pernah mendengarmu membicarakan topik tentang sepakbola, Lee."

"Aku bisa berlatih."

"Kau yakin klub ini tidak diperuntukkan hanya bagi mereka yang sudah mahir? Darimana kau tahu kalau mereka bersedia melatih dari awal? Kalau memang klub ini begitu hebatnya, kurasa kau benar-benar harus mempelajari banyak sekali teknik sebelum bisa benar-benar diterima di sini."

"Kubilang, aku bisa berlatih." Lee bersikeras.

"Lihatlah, Lee. Pendaftarannya akan ditutup dua minggu lagi. Kau yakin bisa berlatih hingga mencapai tingkat lumayan bisa, hanya dalam dua minggu?"

"Bisa!" seru Lee. "Jangan ragukan aku, Tenten-sama."

"Hei, kau mau kujitak lagi?"

Lee tertawa. Tenten pun—entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya hari itu—menghela nafas.

"Jadi kita benar-benar tidak akan satu klub lagi? Kau benar-benar tidak akan masuk klub judo?" tanya gadis itu.

Lee meletakkan satu tangan di bahu Tenten. Dan dengan mimik muka yang mendadak serius, Lee berkata—dengan nada suara yang dibuat serius juga, tentunya, "Maaf, Tenten-sama. Kali ini, biarkanlah aku memilih jalanku sendiri."

TUKK!

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya dengan bingung. Di tangannya, ia menenteng kotak bento lagi seperti kemarin. Gadis itu menimbang-nimbang:

Apakah ia harus makan siang di gazebo seperti kemarin lagi? Seingatnya, gadis pirang yang kemarin menjadi teman barunya, Yamanaka Ino, sempat menawarkannya untuk makan siang bersama di kafetaria. Tapi Sakura tidak mau pergi ke kafetaria sendirian. Ia malu. Ia ingin pergi bersama Ino, tapi gadis itu tak terlihat dimana pun.

Sakura menunduk untuk menatap kotak bento-nya. Ia tersenyum pasrah.

"Ya sudahlah. Toh ia hanya menawarkannya sekilas. Mungkin ia sudah di kafetaria lebih dulu."

BRUKK!

Tepat saat Sakura bermaksud untuk melangkahkan kakinya, seseorang keluar dari dalam kelas, sambil berlari, dan menabrak gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan keras. Tubuh Sakura terjungkal ke belakang. Kotak bento di tangannya pun ikut jatuh bersamanya, lalu membentur lantai, dan—entah bagaimana, dalam situasi yang terjadi amat sangat cepat itu—kotak tersebut tertendang pula oleh si penabrak hingga terlepas dari genggaman Sakura.

Sakura bisa mendengar bunyi 'krak' yang mengerikan saat kotak bento tersebut menghantam dinding.

Selama beberapa detik, suasana di koridor yang tadi ramai mendadak berubah sunyi. Sakura terpaku menatap kotak bento miliknya yang kini tengah tergeletak di seberang sana.

"A.. aa—a..." Si penabrak bersuara, tapi Sakura tidak menggubrisnya.

Cepat-cepat Sakura menghampiri si kotak bento, berharap makanan di dalamnya tidak mengalami cedera apa-apa.

"Akkh!" Sakura berseru tertahan saat—bahkan baru menyentuh tutupnya saja—benda berbentuk persegi kesayangannya itu terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian dan isinya berhamburan. Tumpah ke lantai.

Si penabrak tampak tidak kalah terkejut saat melihat apa yang terjadi pada korban. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan keringat dingin mengalir di wajahnya.

Terutama saat ia melihat Sakura berbalik kembali ke arahnya dengan aura membunuh.

"A—ano, k-kau tidak apa-aaaa—"

BBUAAAAAAGGHHH!

Pemuda itu tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena mendadak sebuah kepalan tangan nan keras dari seorang gadis berambut merah muda menghantam wajahnya dengan ganas.

Suasana seisi koridor berubah lagi. Murid-murid lain yang tadi menonton pun segera menyingkir dari sana, takut menjadi sasaran kedua dari tinju dewa gadis itu.

"Aho!" Sakura menjerit.

Ia kemudian memunguti pecahan kotak bento beserta isinya yang berserakan ke dalam furoshiki, mengikatnya kuat-kuat, lalu pergi dengan langkah berderap.

"Aho!" omel Sakura. "Baka! Baka! BAKA!"

Pemuda itu...

Sakura tahu siapa pemuda itu. Pemuda berisik yang saat jam pelajaran tadi membuat seisi kelas jengkel, termasuk dirinya.

Mengingat kembali kelakuan pemuda tersebut di kelas tadi, juga apa yang baru saja terjadi di koridor, membuat Sakura lupa sedang berada dimana. Darahnya terasa mendidih dan urat-urat mengencang di pelipisnya.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO NO BAKAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Kelas 1-3. 2 jam yang lalu.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

"Wah, gawat ini."

Tap... Tap... Tap...

"Ada apa? Apa yang gawat?"

"Pelajaran berikutnya..."

"Kenapa dengan pelajaran berikutnya?"

Tap... Tap... Tap...

"Pelajaran berikutnya... Kimia, bukan?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalian tidak tahu?"

"Bicara yang benar! Sebenarnya apa yang kau takutkan?"

"G-g-gurunya..."

Tap... Tap... Tap...

"Gurunya? Maksudmu, Orochimaru-sensei?"

"Sst! Jangan keras-keras menyebut namanya!"

"Oh? Maaf."

Tap... Tap... Tap...

"Memangnya Orochimaru-sensei kenapa?"

"Dari gosip yang beredar, guru Kimia ini agak menakutkan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia guru yang paling ditakuti di Konoha Gakuen. Bahkan guru-guru pun takut padanya."

"Apa karena dia tegas?"

Tap... Tap... Tap...

"Bukan. Kalau dia tegas, seharusnya dia disegani. Tapi dia ini ditakuti. Kalian tahu kenapa?"

"Tidak."

"Katanya, Orochimaru-sensei punya laboratorium pribadi yang tersembunyi di suatu tempat di sekolah ini. Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu dimana letaknya dan apa yang ia simpan di sana. Namun, kebanyakan orang bilang kalau ia sering melakukan percobaan-percobaan berbahaya, dengan manusia sebagai objek percobaannya."

"Uso! Kau serius? Mana mungkin hal seperti itu diizinkan di sekolah ini?"

Tap... Tap... Tap...

"Itu dia masalahnya. Kudengar, Tsunade-sama sendiri mengizinkan laboratorium itu."

"Apa mungkin... Tsunade-sama juga ikut berperan dalam percobaan-percobaan itu?"

"Hei! Jangan sembarangan bicara! Mana mungkin Tsunade-sama seperti itu? Lagipula, kita belum tahu pasti apakah laboratorium itu benar-benar ada."

"Aku yakin laboratorium itu benar-benar ada. Dan kalian tahu apa yang paling mengerikan?"

Tap... Tap... Tap...

"Apa?"

"Kabarnya, sebagian besar orang yang ia jadikan bahan percobaan adalah murid-murid di sekolah ini sendiri. Terutama mereka yang jenius. Tapi dia juga tidak segan-segan mengambil objek dari orang yang tidak ia sukai."

"Serius?!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Mana kutahu! Lagipula, aku juga—"

"Hei, Orochimaru-sensei datang!"

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Tap.

Haruno Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu. Di sana, telah berdiri sesosok pria berkulit pucat dengan rambut yang lurus dan panjang. Pria yang sedari tadi dibicarakan oleh gerombolan murid laki-laki di belakang tempat Sakura duduk. Sakura mengasumsikan pria tersebut adalah guru paling menyeramkan di Konoha Gakuen ini, Orochimaru-sensei. Sakura tidak tahu apakah rumor tentang laboratorium rahasia itu memang benar atau tidak, tapi kalau dilihat dari penampilan guru tersebut, bukan salah siapa-siapa kalau orang yang melihatnya akan membuat dugaan-dugaan atau rumor-rumor yang aneh.

Pelajaran itu pun berjalan dalam kesunyian. Sejak 45 menit setelah pria itu hadir di hadapan seisi kelas, Orochimaru-sensei hanya mengatakan satu kalimat,

"Catat ini, dan tanyakan kalau memang ada yang tidak kalian mengerti."

Kemudian ia menuliskan rumus-rumus dan catatan di papan tulis untuk disalin oleh murid-muridnya. Setelah selesai, ia hanya duduk di bangkunya seraya memandang ke seluruh penjuru kelas, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun atau melakukan apapun.

Sakura tak habis pikir. Sepasif itukah?

Namun, Sakura tidak mau membuang-buang waktu. Tulisan-tulisan yang ada di papan tulis begitu banyak dan hampir mustahil dibaca. Butuh konsentrasi penuh dan penglihatan yang super untuk bisa membaca tulisan tangan guru tersebut dengan baik. Mungkin Orochimaru-sensei dulunya juga bercita-cita menjadi dokter?

Selagi seisi kelas sedang asyik mencatat, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara aneh.

Awalnya, Sakura tidak mempedulikan suara itu karena ia terlalu sibuk mencatat. Tapi, lama kelamaan, suara aneh itu jadi semakin mengganggu. Terlebih lagi, tampaknya murid-murid yang lain juga menoleh ke arahnya. Sakura jadi canggung sendiri, apa benar suara itu berasal dari dirinya?

Oh, ternyata bukan. Suara aneh itu tidak berasal darinya, melainkan dari seseorang yang duduk di bangku di samping Sakura. Dan begitu melihat sumbernya, Sakura langsung bisa menyimpulkan jenis suara apa yang sedari tadi terdengar itu: suara mendengkur.

Seorang murid laki-laki di sampingnya sedang tertidur pulas. Dengan kepala menengadah dan mulut terbuka, disertai dengan air liur yang mengumpul di sudut bibir dan gelembung di lubang hidungnya, murid laki-laki itu benar-benar target empuk untuk dijadikan sasaran lempar penghapus papan tulis oleh guru—siapapun orangnya yang sedang mengajar saat itu. Ditambah lagi, suara dengkurannya yang nyaring malah terdengar semakin kencang.

"Kau." Mendadak, Orochimaru-sensei bersuara.

Perhatian seluruh kelas pun teralihkan ke arahnya. Sakura kaget sewaktu menyadari bahwa 'kau' yang dimaksud guru itu adalah Sakura.

"S-saya, sensei?" tanya Sakura.

"Bangunkan dia."

He? K-kenapa aku? Sakura bertanya dalam hati.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menoleh ke arah pemuda yang tertidur tadi. Seumur hidupnya, baru saat itu ia melihat seseorang tidur dalam keadaan yang begitu... berantakan.

Sebenarnya, ini pertama kalinya Sakura melihat seseorang tertidur saat pelajaran berlangsung. Di sekolah Sakura dulu, peraturannya sangat ketat dan disiplin sehingga tidak ada seorang pun yang berani mengantuk. Tapi bukankah justru sekolah ini memiliki peraturan yang sepuluh kali lipat lebih disiplin? Atau mungkin sekolah murid yang tidur itu yang tidak terlalu disiplin.

Sakura menjulurkan tangan, bermaksud untuk meraih pundak pemuda berambut pirang itu. Tapi tidak jadi. Dilihatnya bagian pundak seragam pemuda itu sedikit basah. Dan Sakura tidak mau mengambil risiko tangannya terkena cairan tersebut—apapun itu.

Sakura melirik sedikit ke arah Orochimaru-sensei. Guru itu mulai tampak tidak sabar.

"Hei!" Sakura berbisik pada si tukang tidur. Dilihatnya tidak ada reaksi, Sakura memanggil lebih keras, "HEI!"

"Jika dia tidak segera bangun dalam sepuluh detik, aku akan mengurangi nilai kalian di ujian pertengahan." ujar Orochimaru-sensei.

Seluruh kelas membeku. Hanya sepersekian detik sampai kemudian mereka semua—tanpa dikomando—beramai-ramai membangunkan pemuda tersebut.

Ada yang menyodok bahunya dengan penggaris, ada yang menyenggol lengannya, ada yang mendorong-dorong punggungnya, bahkan seseorang dari barisan belakang melempar segumpal kertas dan tepat mengenai mulutnya yang terbuka.

Entah mimpi macam apa yang sedang menggelayuti pemuda pirang itu, tapi ia tak kunjung terbangun! Sakura bahkan sempat mendapat sekelebat kecurigaan dalam benaknya kalau pemuda itu sedang pingsan—atau mungkin meninggal. Tapi berprasangka buruk itu tidak baik.

"Aku menghitung." ujar Orochimaru-sensei lagi, datar tapi meledek.

Sakura tidak sabar. Dia bukan tipe gadis yang memiliki kadar kesabaran yang banyak. Nilai Kimia-nya terancam rendah gara-gara pemuda itu. Tidak! Sakura sama sekali tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Sakura berdiri dari kursinya, lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga si pemuda, dan dengan brutal ia berteriak,

"BANGUUUUNNN!"

Ajaib, metode itu berhasil.

Pemuda itu jumpalitan di kursinya mendengar suara nyaring Sakura, lalu terjungkal ke lantai. Kalau saja bukan karena tatapan sinis dari sang guru, mungkin seisi kelas sudah menertawakannya.

"Apa? Kenapa? Kapan? Siapa?" Pemuda itu gelagapan.

Sakura kembali ke tempat duduknya. Antara kasihan dan kesal juga melihat si pirang itu. Sakura melakukan ini hanya demi nilainya. Kalau tidak, dia tidak mau berurusan dengan pemuda itu. Biar orang lain saja yang membangunkannya.

Tapi ternyata, pemuda itu masih belum menyadari dia sedang berada di situasi macam apa.

Ia berdiri, lalu dengan wajah yang bodoh bertanya, "Siapa tadi yang membangunkanku?"

Seisi kelas hening. Entah memang bodoh atau bagaimana, tapi tampaknya pemuda pirang itu juga tidak menyadari keberadaan Orochimaru-sensei. Mungkin ia sudah ketiduran sejak pelajaran belum dimulai.

Pemuda itu mengorek-ngorek lubang telinganya dengan jari kelingking. "Aduuuh, suaranya benar-benar tidak enak. Nyaring sekali. Kupikir tadi ada petir menyambar."

_Twitch_!

Sakura kesal. Petir menyambar, katanya? Suaraku disamakan dengan petir menyambar?

"Hei, kalian kenapa diam begitu? Tidak usah takut padaku. Aku tidak akan memarahi kalian. Ayo mengakulah, siapa tadi yang meneriakiku untuk bangun?"

"Aku." Suara serak bagaikan mendesis itu terdengar dari arah meja guru.

Si pemuda pirang berbalik ke arah sumber suara dengan senyuman bodoh tersungging. Dan detik berikutnya, senyuman itu musnah dari wajahnya.

"Aku yang membangunkanmu, Uzumaki Naruto, karena aku... sangat benci... pada murid yang tidur di kelasku." Orochimaru-sensei melanjutkan.

Keheningan mendadak menghinggapi seluruh sudut ruangan. Pemuda pirang yang—entah bagaimana Orochimaru-sensei bisa tahu—bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu membeku di tempat. Orochimaru-sensei hanya menatapnya dengan pedang-pedang yang seolah terbang keluar dari kedua matanya.

Guru itu kemudian berdiri dari kursinya dan seraya melangkah ke luar kelas, ia memberikan hukuman mati pada kelas itu. Terutama pada Sakura.

"Pada ujian pertengahan nanti, nilai Kimia kalian akan dikurangi 25 poin."

Sakura merasa dirinya terjun bebas ke dalam lubang tak berdasar saat mendengar hukuman tersebut. Pada akhirnya, nilai mereka tetap akan dikurangi. Itu artinya, walaupun Sakura berhasil mendapatkan nilai 100, laporan nilainya tetap akan berwujud angka 75. Itu sama saja dengan mimpi buruk!

Naruto masih berdiri di tempatnya. Kemudian, dengan wajah melongo ia bertanya pada seisi kelas, "Orang itu tadi siapa sih? Wajahnya seram sekali. Aku pikir aku masih bermimpi. Soalnya tadi aku juga bertemu dengan orang seperti itu di mim—"

"Kau bisa diam, tidak?!" Seseorang berdiri dari kursinya dan menjerit ke arah Naruto, membuat seisi kelas kaget.

Sakura sendiri bahkan terkejut saat kemudian ia menyadari bahwa dirinyalah yang menjerit.

"Ha?" tanya Naruto. Masih tidak mengerti situasi.

Banyak hal yang ingin Sakura tumpahkan di depan wajah pemuda itu. Tapi Sakura berusaha keras menahan diri. Tidak seperti pemuda itu, ia masih sadar betul akan statusnya sebagai kaum minoritas di sekolah itu. Jadi, gadis berambut merah muda itu pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu memilih untuk duduk kembali ke kursinya. Membiarkan semua makian yang tertahan di dadanya menguap perlahan-lahan.

Sakura yakin, ia tidak sendirian. Sakura yakin, murid-murid lainnya juga sama kesalnya akan pemuda pirang yang bodoh itu. Dan Sakura juga yakin, pemuda yang tadi ia dengar bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu bukan kaum yang sama seperti murid lainnya. Melihat bahwa saat pemuda itu kembali duduk, tidak ada teman yang menghampiri atau membelanya.

Sama seperti Sakura sendiri.

.

.

.

"Ah! Biar bagaimana pun dia tetap orang paling bodoh yang pernah kutemui sepanjang hidupku! Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sedang tertidur di tengah pelajaran dan jelas-jelas ada guru di depannya! Serius! Seumur hidupku baru kali ini aku bertemu orang semacam itu!"

Sakura memaki-maki sendirian. Marah dengan suara pelan—hampir berbisik malah—namun dengan kekuatan amarah yang luar biasa. Ia duduk di gazebo sambil menghadap furoshiki berisi serpihan kotak bento dan isinya yang telah menjadi satu, yang sedari tadi ia letakkan tanpa tahu harus ia apakan. Sakura bahkan tidak berani melihat keadaan di dalamnya.

Sakura menghela nafas dan bersandar pada salah satu tiang gazebo. Ia sempat berharap masih ada bagian yang bisa ia makan nanti. Tapi kini ia tahu betul, harapan itu harus dibuang jauh-jauh kalau ia tidak mau mengambil risiko tanpa sengaja memakan serpihan kotak bento.

Sakura menggeram frustasi. Perutnya sudah sangat lapar dan kini ia tidak tahu harus memakan apa. Gadis bermata hijau itu merogoh ke dalam saku seragamnya. Kosong. Ia tidak punya uang jajan. Tabungan uang jajannya sudah ia pakai minggu lalu, dan jatah minggu ini masih belum mencukupi.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi ke perpustakaan." gumamnya. Suasana hati Sakura selalu berubah menjadi lebih baik kalau sudah belajar.

Sakura mengangkat tubuhnya dan meraih bento yang hancur itu, saat kemudian ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Yappari, ternyata kamu memang ada di sini lagi."

Sakura menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

"Oh? Yamanaka?" ujar Sakura.

"Yamanaka? Kupikir kamu memanggilku 'Ino'?" tanya Ino. Belum sempat Sakura menyahut, Ino sudah melanjutkan, "Kenapa kamu masih makan di sini? Tidak ke kafetaria? Apa kamu tidak bawa bekal?"

Sakura meringis. Ia menunjuk furoshiki di sisinya seraya berkata, "Bawa, tapi hancur."

"Hancur? Kenapa bisa?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Aku—"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke kafetaria. Kau bisa ceritakan padaku di sana."

Ino berbalik untuk kembali ke dalam gedung sekolah, saat disadarinya kalau Sakura tidak mengikuti.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?"

"Aku—"

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Aku... tidak punya uang."

Ino tersenyum mendengarnya. Sudah ia duga Sakura memiliki masalah seperti itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu kutraktir?" tawar Ino.

"Traktir?"

Ino mengangguk. "Hm, kemarin aku baru saja mendapatkan kontrak untuk sebuah produk parfum. Anggap saja hari ini aku sedang ingin merayakannya. Kau ikut?"

"Apa... tidak apa-apa?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'apa tidak apa-apa'? Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Daripada kamu nanti kelaparan. Sekali-kali tidak masalah, kan?" ujar Ino.

Sakura tersenyum senang. Bersyukur di Konoha Gakuen itu ada orang sebaik Ino. Ia membungkuk dalam-dalam kepada Ino sambil mengucapkan terima kasih—membuat gadis pirang itu jadi merasa tidak enak. Kemudian, sambil tertawa-tawa mereka berjalan bersama menuju kafetaria.

.

.

.

"Ini _mushroom cream soup_ dan _blended milk tea_ pesanan Anda. Dan ini _grey tea_ dan _almond_ _berry salad_ Anda. Ada pesanan lain?"

_Waiter_ itu bertanya pada Ino setelah menyajikan semua pesanan. Ino berpikir sejenak, lalu bertanya pada Sakura, "Kamu mau _dessert_?"

"_Dessert_? Ah, tidak usah. Terima kasih. Sepertinya aku sudah cukup kenyang dengan sup ini." jawab Sakura.

Ino kemudian berkata kepada _waiter_, "Untuk sementara, itu saja dulu."

"Baiklah. Silahkan panggil saya lagi jika Anda membutuhkan sesuatu." ujarnya, kemudian membungkuk. "Selamat menikmati."

Setelah si _waiter_ pergi, Sakura memandang semangkuk _cream soup_ di hadapannya. Ia hanya pernah makan _cream soup_ sekali seumur hidupnya. Yah, itu pun karena waktu itu ada restoran yang baru buka di samping supermarket. Kebetulan Sakura sedang lewat dan mereka memintanya untuk mencicipi sampel sup yang menjadi menu andalan mereka itu. Selain _salmon roll_ yang kemarin dibuatkan oleh ibunya, _cream soup_ adalah salah satu makanan termewah yang pernah masuk ke mulut Sakura.

Tapi, alasan sebenarnya kenapa Sakura memilih _cream soup_ adalah karena memang hanya makanan itu yang Sakura kenali di daftar menu. Yang lainnya, sama sekali asing.

Dua gadis itu kemudian mulai menyantap makan siang mereka. Ternyata Sakura kalau makan itu lamban. Setiap suapan pasti akan selalu diselingi dengan melihat ke penjuru ruangan. Kemudian, pandangannya berhenti ke satu titik.

Di meja yang berjarak kurang lebih sepuluh langkah dari mereka, ada dua sosok yang juga tampak sedang menyantap makan siang mereka. Yang satu—yang berambut putih—duduk membelakangi arah pandang Sakura, jadi gadis bermata hijau itu tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

Tapi Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa orang satunya. Pemuda itu bermata hitam kelam seperti batu _onyx. _Wajahnya bersih dan rupawan. Rambutnya yang jabrik di belakang itu terlihat unik, tapi keren—menurut Sakura. Penasaran karena baru pertama kali melihat orang itu, Sakura pun mencoba mencari tahu siapa dia.

"Ano sa..." Sakura berkata pada Ino.

Ino menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak memasukkan _raspberry_ ke dalam mulut. "Ada apa?"

"Yang di sebelah sana itu—" Sakura memberi tanda sedikit ke arah pemuda tadi. "—siapa?"

Pandangan Ino pun bergerak menuju arah yang dimaksud oleh Sakura. Saat tahu siapa objeknya, Ino tersenyum geli.

"Itu?" tanya Ino. "Yang meja ketiga dari pintu itu?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Siapa dia?"

"Yang mana yang kamu maksud? Yang rambut putih atau yang biru gelap?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Eh? Umm.. dua-duanya."

Untuk alasan tertentu yang belum diketahui Sakura, Ino tampak sangat antusias. Ia memajukan kursinya agar lebih dekat ke meja dan mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke depan. Layaknya orang yang hendak membagi sebuah rahasia penting.

"Dua orang itu.." Ino memulai. "..adalah murid-murid yang cukup populer di sekolah ini. _Well_, yang rambut putih itu memang tidak sepopuler yang satunya. Si rambut putih itu bernama Houzuki Suigetsu. Walaupun penampilannya memang bukan sesuatu yang patut diidolakan, tapi ia berasal dari keluarga yang hebat. Keturunan samurai. Keluarganya memiliki museum sejarah yang besar di luar negeri. Tapi museum itu dikhususkan untuk koleksi pedang saja. Berbagai macam pedang dari seluruh dunia dan berbagai zaman ada di sana. Tapi itu akan menjadi pembahasan yang _out of topic_, jadi kita _skip_ saja.

"Nah, inti pembicaraan kita ini adalah si rambut gelap itu. Tidak ada habisnya dan tidak ada bosannya membicarakan dia.

"Oke. Dia? Itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha?!" Sakura terkejut. Namun ia tetap tidak lupa untuk menjaga volume suaranya untuk tetap berada di bawah level berbisik. "Uchiha yang itu?"

"_Yup_, aku tahu nama keluarganya memang sering mampir di surat kabar. Kebanyakan yang disorot adalah Uchiha Fugaku—kau tahulah siapa dia—dan putra pertamanya, Uchiha Itachi. Sedangkan yang ada di hadapan kita itu, nona muda, adalah putra bungsu sang Uchiha. Karena dianggap masih.. _well_, kecil... jadi para Uchiha senior menjaganya dari sorotan media. Karena itulah mungkin kamu tidak terlalu mengenalinya.

"Tapi sudah jelas usaha mereka itu tidak berhasil. Tidak mungkin mereka bisa menyembunyikan pesona si bungsu yang luar biasa memabukkan itu. Wajah yang rupawan dan sangat enak dilihat, suara yang merdu, aura yang _cool_ dan mengisyaratkan kadar feromon yang tidak sedikit, kemampuan otak yang tidak perlu diragukan lagi, tinggi, keren—ah, benar-benar idola yang sempurna.

"Konoha beruntung karena Uchiha Sasuke tidak berminat se-di-kit-pun untuk menjadi pusat perhatian media. Dengan kata lain, ia tidak suka diliput. Hanya wartawan yang benar-benar handal saja yang bisa mendapat berita tentangnya. Sehingga, tidak seperti kakaknya, wajah tampannya itu jarang terlihat oleh publik. Jadi dia itu semacam harta karun milik Konoha seorang. Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan forum di internet."

"Eh? Kamu suka mengakses forum seperti itu?"

"Aku juga jadi _member_."

_Sweatdrop_.

Ino menyenggol lengan Sakura. "Kenapa? Kamu juga mau jadi penggemarnya?"

"Siapa? Dia? Aku? Jadi penggemarnya?"

Ino menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya. "Ck. Ck. Ck. Sebaiknya kamu tidak menolak dulu. Karena pernah ada orang yang menyangkal keanggunan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi seminggu kemudian, dia malah jadi salah satu orang yang paling aktif di forum yang kubilang tadi."

"Aku tidak bilang akan menolak sih, tapi—"

"Tenang saja!" potong Ino. "Kami sudah membuat perjanjian bahwa Uchiha-sama itu milik kita bersama."

"Uchiha-sama?" Sakura semakin bingung.

"Kami selalu menerima anggota baru." Kemudian, Ino merentangkan tangannya, seperti hendak menawarkan pelukan. "Selamat datang di persaudaraan kami."

"Ha?"

Sakura hanya bisa menyeringai canggung saat melihat sisi lain Ino sebagai seorang _fangirl_ yang liar itu. Sakura sendiri belum pernah menjadi seorang _fangirl_. Kebanyakan teman-teman cowok di sekolahnya dulu adalah kutu buku dan hanya rekan kerja. Tidak ada yang benar-benar menarik perhatiannya.

Tapi... si Uchiha Sasuke ini.

Entah kenapa, saat pertama melihatnya tadi, jantung Sakura berdegup kencang.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke menghela nafas dalam. Membuat sahabatnya menyeringai.

"Yamanaka lagi?" tebak Suigetsu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Pura-pura terfokus pada minuman di depannya.

"Kupikir kau sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan Yamanaka yang senang sekali mempromosikan dirimu pada 'anggota' baru?" tanya Suigetsu.

Sasuke masih tidak merespons.

Tapi, namanya Suigetsu, semakin tidak direspons, justru ia semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia menoleh ke arah meja tempat gadis berambut merah muda dan gadis pirang yang bersemangat itu berada.

"Si rambut merah muda itu." ujar Suigetsu. "Sepertinya dia tipe yang pasif. Jauh berbeda dengan Yamanaka."

"Bisakah kau diam?"

Akhirnya bersuara juga, batin Suigetsu.

Pemuda berambut putih itu menoleh kembali ke arah Sasuke dan hendak melontarkan celoteh lagi saat ia melihat ada janggal di wajah Sasuke.

Aah, sekarang ia mengerti. Sasuke tidak sedang mengabaikan Yamanaka dan anggota barunya. Ia juga tidak sedang memperhatikan minumannya dengan seksama.

Tuan muda Uchiha itu sedang berpikir. Alisnya berkerut dalam sekali.

"Ada yang sedang mengganggu pikiran Anda, Uchiha-sama?" ledek Suigetsu.

Sasuke jengkel. Dan jengkel khas seorang Uchiha Sasuke itu hanya cukup ditampilkan dengan satu tatapan super tajam nan menusuk kepada objek yang membuatnya jengkel itu. Tapi, berhubung Suigetsu dan keluarganya sudah lama terbiasa berurusan dengan benda-benda tajam, jadi ia sudah kebal. Dan Sasuke tahu itu. Dan itu membuatnya semakin jengkel.

Sasuke bersandar pada kursi dan menatap ke pemandangan di luar jendela. Ia menghela nafas lagi.

"Dua orang itu." Sasuke memulai.

"Siapa?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Yang ada di kelas kita." Sasuke menambahkan.

"Aah.." Suigetsu mengerti siapa yang dimaksud. "Hyuuga?"

Sasuke memberikan jeda sejenak, lalu menyuarakan sebuah, "Hn."

"Jadi sedari tadi itu kau memikirkan mereka?" tanya Suigetsu lagi. Seringainya berubah meledek. "Atau... dari tadi kau memikirkan... salah satu di antara mereka?"

Sasuke melirik sinis ke arah Suigetsu, membuat kawannya itu terbahak.

"Tidak usah mengelak, Sasuke. Aku itu temanmu dari kita masih pakai popok. Aku tahu persis kau itu tidak pernah memikirkan orang lain, kalau tidak ada alasan tertentu. Aku benar, kan?"

"Jangan seenaknya menyimpulkan." bantah Sasuke.

"Ano... kau tidak yaoi kan?" tanya Suigetsu tiba-tiba, membuat objek yang ditanya menoleh cepat ke arahnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Suigetsu pun segera mengklarifikasi maksud pertanyaannya. "Tidak, tidak, maksudku... waktu aku tadi mengatakan 'salah satu di antara mereka', yang kubicarakan itu bukan Hyuuga Neji loh. Yaaah, jaga-jaga saja. Siapa tahu kita tidak sedang membicarakan orang yang sama."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." ujar Sasuke.

"Aku sih mengerti." sahut Suigetsu. "Ngomong-ngomong soal Hyuuga, kau sudah tahu siapa mereka?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Tatapan membunuh di matanya memudar, berganti dengan rasa ingin tahu. "Itachi sangat sibuk belakangan ini. Aku belum sempat bertanya-tanya padanya."

"Seharusnya kau bertanya padaku sejak awal."

"Memangnya kau tahu apa?"

Suigetsu tersenyum senang. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan berbisik dengan dramatis, "Banyak."

Seolah-olah ia adalah agen intel yang menyimpan begitu banyak rahasia negara dan siap ia jual bagi yang mampu membeli dengan harga tingkat dewa. Dan Sasuke tahu, walaupun teman, terkadang Suigetsu tidak main-main kalau bicara harga.

Sasuke mendengus. "Cih. Oke, seminggu penuh di Juugo?"

"Sebulan."

"Kau memerasku?"

Suigetsu mengangkat bahu. "Hyuuga itu bukan orang sembarangan. Lebih spesifik lagi, gadis itu bukan orang sembarangan."

"Teriak saja sekalian." cibir Sasuke saat mendengar Suigetsu memberi penekanan pada kata 'gadis itu'.

Suigetsu terkekeh. "Kau Uchiha. Seharusnya ini masih termasuk murah. _Deal or no deal_?"

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Suigetsu. Tapi, tidak ada gunanya mengelak dari si pemuda Houzuki yang satu itu.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabanku." jawabnya kemudian.

"Oke." sahut Suigetsu. "Senang berbisnis dengan Anda, Uchiha-sama."

Sasuke memandang kembali ke luar jendela. Dalam hati, ia setuju.

Tentang si gadis Hyuuga itu, ia merasa ingin tahu lebih banyak.

**To Be Continued…**

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Kok aku rada sebel sama Tenten dan Sakura ya? Bukannya apa-apa, aku kayaknya bikin mereka terlalu galak deh. Galaknya berlebihan gitu. Readers ada yang setuju? :p Aku juga merasa ada yang aneh dan janggal sama chapter ini, tapi nggak tau apa. Padahal udah berulang kali aku baca ulang. *author kali yang aneh* Readers juga ada yang merasa begitu? Kalau memang ada yang janggal, beritahu saya yah! Itung-itung concrit.. :D

Hehehe, waktunya balas review! :)

**Dae Uchiha**: Nggak apa-apa kok terlambat. Kan biar lambat asal selamat *loh* :p Oho terima kasih atas kata 'keren' yang dikau(?) haturkan. Naruto? Tuh dia bocahnya nongol. Maaf ya kalo debut(?)nya agak absurd. Hehehe. SasuSaku juga mulai muncul kan sedikit? :) Terima kasih atas masukannya, semoga di chapter ini udah aku perbaiki. Mind to review again? :)

**amichy**: Terima kasih :) Emang Shikamaru tuh nyebelin. Nggak ngapa-ngapain tapi jenius banget! Naruto-nya udah hadir ya. Oke, terima kasih lagi udah mau review :)

**Ran Kajiura**: Emang iya endingnya ngegantung? Kayaknya ane udah usaha keras bikin ending ala drama korea(hah?) tapi kok susahnya minta ampun ya. Emang ada sesuatu di masa lalu. Ane umpetin dulu ya. Tunggulah di beberapa episode mendatang! Nyahahaha. Dan kamu tahu apa, Rancchi? Ane baru nyadar kalo ini udah nggak ke-apdet dua bulan (-_-") Review lagi kau! Jangan mentang-mentang lagi suka anime lain, ini ditinggalin. *kok malak toh* Hehehe. Sankyuu, Rancchi... :)

**KumbangBimbang**: Hehehe, mungkin karena Kumb dijampi-jampi sama aku biar akhirnya tertarik buat baca fanfic ini. Mwahahaha *ketawa hidan* :p Aku juga suka SasuHina dan udah pasti aku berkenan banget buat banyakin mereka. Sebenernya di sini NaruSaku juga termasuk pairing utama loh. Soalnya pusat ceritanya ada di mereka berempat. Pelan-pelan ya, soalnya kan ceritanya harus dibangun sedikit-sedikit. :) Hinata ketemu Naruto udah aku siapin di chapter setelah ini. Ditunggu ya. :) Wah senengnya di-fave! Salam kenal juga... ^^

**Hime No Rika**: Terima kasih, maaf baru bisa apdet sekarang. Dan super duper maaf juga karena belum apdet Fallen sampe sekarang. Aku nggak bisa bilang kapan apdet Fallen lagi tepatnya, tapi aku usahain secepatnya ya. Mohon maaf atas keleletannya :) Aku cinta banget SuiKa! Aku pengen banget mereka jadi canon. Kya, mereka tuh udah sejoli banget deh ya! *kok jadi OOT* :p Hehehe, masih ngebosenin ya? Maklum ya, soalnya ini masih tahap pengenalan awal banget. Tapi sedikit lagi udah mau muncul kok konfliknya. Ikutin terus ya! Hehehe... Terima kasih udah review :)

Yah, aku cuma berharap fanfic ini nggak bikin ngantuk karena ceritanya yang masih datar (dalam tahap pembangunan gitu loh). Aku juga minta concrit-nya ya, minna. Dan review dalam bentuk apapun pasti aku terima. :D

Akhir kata, arigatou gozaimaaaaaaaaaasu! ^o^

**Preview:**

"Setiap tahun, Konoha Gakuen selalu mengadakan _field trip_ selama seminggu dengan tujuan bersosialisasi sekaligus belajar. Kalian, selaku murid-murid, akan dibagi berkelompok dari kelas yang diacak."

...

Mungkin, jika mereka berada dalam satu kelompok, Sasuke bisa lebih mengenalnya.

...

"Setiap aku bertemu dengannya di sekolah, aku merasa seperti pengecut. Aku tidak berani melangkahkan kakiku untuk menghampirinya. Bahkan aku tidak berani menyapanya."

"Yang terpenting adalah menjadi diri sendiri. Ingat kembali waktu kau pertama bertemu dengannya. Ingat kembali alasan kenapa kau sangat ingin menjadi temannya saat itu."

...

"Oh? Inuzuka Hana?"

"Apa mungkin Anda... Uchiha Itachi?"

...

"Aku sudah dijodohkan dengan seseorang."

"Apa aku boleh tahu siapa orangnya?"

"Hyuuga Hinata."

...

Persamaan terbesar adalah fakta bahwa mereka sama-sama bukan berasal dari orang yang berada.

...

"Hei, hati-hati!"

"Naruto!"

...

"Terima kasih."


End file.
